First and Last Love
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Jung Yunho, pria berumur 40 tahun, sudah memiliki dua istri dan satu orang anak. Dua orang istri? Ya. bahkan Yunho akan menikah lagi dengan seorang gadis cantik yang 15 tahun lebih muda darinya. Yunjae-Genderswitch-chapter 9 update.
1. Chapter 1

First, and Last Love

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Jung Yunho, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? pria paling kaya di daerah tempat dia tinggal. Penduduk disana pun segan kepadanya, dia memang kaya raya dan berkuasa tapi tidak sombong dan ramah. Sudah berkepala empat, memiliki dua orang istri dan seorang putra. Dua istri? Ya. Bahkan ia akan menambah satu orang istri lagi, seorang gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya 15 tahun, hampir seumuran dengan putranya. Yunho benar-benar jatuh hati terhadap wanita itu dan sangat ingin memilikinya. /YunJae/Yunho x Jaejoong/genderswitch/M/

.

.

Jung Yunho : 40 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 25 tahun (female genderswitch)

Kim/Jung Sohyun : 38 tahun

Han/Jung Heejoo : 35 tahun

Jung Changmin : 17 tahun

Jung Yoochun : 30 tahun

Kim Junsu : 19 tahun (female genderswitch)

.

.

Keluarga Jung tampak sedang duduk di meja makan. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Yunho duduk di tengah atau tepatnya di ujung meja yang memanjang itu, di sisi kanan Yunho tampak dua istrinya duduk, Sohyun dan Heejoo. Lalu di sisi kiri Yunho terlihat Yoochun adiknya dan Changmin putra Yunho satu-satunya.

Mereka semua masih di tempatnya masing-masing karena Yunho mengatakan kalau ada hal penting yang harus disampaikannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang akan kau katakan, Hyung?" Yoochun akhirnya membuka suara karena ia sudah tidak sabar dan penasaran.

Yunho sedikit berdeham, "aku ingin menikah lagi dengan seorang gadis"

Heejoo pun langsung tersedak dan cepat-cepat meminum air putih, padahal ia tidak sedang makan sesuatu. Sementara Yoochun langsung terdiam dan Changmin antusias dengan mengatakan "punya Umma baru lagi"

"kau serius, Yun?" tanya Sohyun kemudian.

"sangat serius. Yeoja itu benar-benar sudah mencuri hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat menginginkannya" Yunho tersenyum sementara Sohyun menyadari akhirnya Yunho menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Baru sekali Sohyun melihat Yunho tersenyum sangat bahagia seperti saat ini.

"seorang gadis katamu? Apakah dia belum menikah sebelumnya,Hyung?"

"belum Yoochun-ah"

"berapa umurnya oppa?" Heejoo menambahkan.

"25 tahun"

"Appa, yang benar saja! Dia hanya beberapa tahun di atas ku, bahkan dia lebih cocok untuk menjadi Noona ku!" Changmin sangat terkejut saat mengetahui umur calon ibu barunya. Ayahnya benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Sementara tiga orang lainnya tak kalah terkejut dengan Changmin.

"Yun, kau serius? Tidakkah kau pikirkan dulu keputusanmu untuk menikahinya?" Sohyun tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak masalah kalaupun Yunho ingin menikah lagi, terlebih orang itu sangat dicintai Yunho. Tapi jarak umur mereka jauh dan Sohyun takut semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Terlebih dengan penduduk, apa tanggapan mereka? mereka pasti menganggap Yunho lelaki tak benar.

"sudah kupikirkan jauh-jauh hari, dan aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Bahkan aku sudah melamarnya dan dua bulan lagi aku akan menikahi nya"

"Oppa, kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini" Heejoo pun akhirnya memprotes keputusan sepihak Yunho setelah daritadi dia hanya bisa diam karena keterkejutan dengan berita ini.

"kau tidak senang? Tidak terima? Terserah. Aku tidak membutuhkan pendapatmu. Kalau tidak suka kau bisa angkat kaki dari sini dan berpisah denganku" itu sebenarnya bukan ancaman Yunho buat Heejoo, memang seperti itu yang daridulu diinginkan Yunho, tapi sampai sekarang Heejoo tetap bertahan walaupun Yunho sangat dingin dan tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik atas dasar yang namanya cinta.

Mendengar ucapan sakti Yunho, Heejoo pun akhirnya terdiam. Kalau Yunho sudah berkata seperti itu Heejoo bisa apa? Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho. Tidak mudah ia dapat menjadi istri Yunho seperti saat ini. untuk menjadi istri Yunho satu-satunya memang sangat sulit, belum berhasil Heejoo berusaha memisahkan Sohyun dengan Yunho, kini sudah akan datang satu lagi daftar orang yang harus disingkirkannya, terlebih orang ini sangat disayangi dan dicintai Yunho. Sebenarnya orang seperti apa dia?

"kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu dan kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku bisa apa. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu kali ini Hyung" Yoochun Cuma bisa pasrah saat di rumahnya akan kedatangan satu Noona lagi, istri Hyung-nya.

Sohyun dan Changmin hanya diam, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima yang diinginkan Yunho saat ini, menolak pun tidak ada gunanya.

"siapa namanya oppa?" tanya Heejoo lagi.

"Jaejoong. namanya Kim Jaejoong" Yunho kembali tersenyum lebar membayangkan wajah wanita yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Junsu-ya, jangan banyak melamun. Ayo bantu aku menjual ikan-ikan ini, banyak sekali pembeli" gadis cantik itu menegur sang adik yang hanya melamun saja sementara pembeli lumayan ramai. ia sedikit kewalahan. Keringat pun mulai mengucur di dahi nya. Penampilannya saat ini sudah tidak serapih saat tadi ia baru sampai di pasar. Rambut panjangnya sudah digulung dan poninya dijepit. Dengan keadaan seperti itu leher putih mulusnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos berlengan panjang bergambar Hello Kitty._

"_Mianhae Jaejoong Eonni" Junsu yang sedikit terkejut dengan teguran Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduk dan membantu Jaejoong melayani pembeli._

_._

"_terimakasih" ucap Jaejoong manis sambil tersenyum kepada seorang ahjumma yang merupakan pelanggan terakhirnya sebelum kios tempat dia berjualan benar-benar sudah tidak ada pembeli lagi._

"_Junsu-ya, apa yang kau pikirkan hum? Kau terlihat banyak pikiran" tanya Jaejoong pada adik perempuannya._

"_aku takut tidak lulus test masuk universitas Eonni. Kalau sampai aku tidak lulus akan sia-sia saja perjuangan Eonni dan Hyunjoong Oppa untuk bekerja keras demi sekolah ku agar bisa setinggi mungkin. Kalian sampai rela hanya sekolah tamat SMA saja" Junsu terlihat makin muram._

"_kau jangan pesimis seperti ini. kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini hm? Seperti bukan Kim Junsu adikku yang kukenal selama ini. karena kau pintar makanya kami akan terus berusaha agar kepintaranmu itu tidak sia-sia. Kau pasti bisa Suie, kau harus percaya diri" perlahan Jaejoong mendekat ke Junsu dan memeluknya erat seolah menyalurkan energy untuk yeoja imut itu._

_Jaejoong memaklumi ketakutan Junsu. Diantara keluarga mereka hanya Junsu yang tidak bekerja dan bersekolah. Ibu mereka hanya bekerja sebagai buruh di pabrik dan ayah serta kakak lelaki nya Kim Hyunjoong hanya bekerja di kebun milik orang terkaya disini, Jung Yunho._

_Mengingat seorang Jung Yunho Jaejoong jadi tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Jaejoong sangat mengagumi sosok itu. walaupun ia orang besar yang mempunyai banyak hak dan kekayaan tapi ia sama sekali tidak sombong dan sangat baik hati. Bahkan di umurnya yang sudah mencapai empatpuluh tahun Yunho sama sekali belum terlihat tua. Bahkan terlihat masih sangat muda dan gagah. Ah, Jaejoong hanya mengaguminya saja, lagian Yunho sudah punya dua orang istri. Seorang lelaki kaya dan baik dengan siapa saja seperti Yunho tidak ada masalahnya memiliki istri lebih dari satu orang._

"_eonni, kajja kita bereskan dan cepat pulang. Kita harus memasak untuk makan siang" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan mulai membereskan tempat jualannya._

_._

_._

"_tuan, mengapa anda tiba-tiba ingin ke pasar seperti ini?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya kepada Yunho yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Namja paruh baya itu adalah supir pribadi Yunho._

"_yang kutahu gadis itu berjualan ikan di pasar tradisional ini" _

"_siapa maksud anda,tuan?" tanya supir Yunho terheran. Namun Yunho diam saja tidak menjawab, ia tengah mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sangat disukainya._

"_itu dia" ucap Yunho pelan saat berhasil menemukan gadis yang ia maksud._

_Sang supir pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yunho, "yeoja yang pendek itu?"_

"_ani. Eonni dari anak itu, yang memakai baju Hello Kitty" _

_Yunho tersenyum damai saat memperhatikan gadis yang disukainya. Gadis itu sudah pasti adalah Kim Jaejoong. pertama kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong adalah saat dirinya tengah memantau kebun teh yang dimilikinya. Ketika itu Jaejoong datang bersama Junsu yang diketahui Yunho adalah adik kandung Jaejoong ke kebun teh membawakan bekal makan siang untuk ayah dan kakak mereka. Yunho tak menyangka kalau Kim Youngjae bawahannya yang hanya lebih tua darinya sepuluh tahun itu memiliki putri semanis dan secantik Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar terpesona dengan Jaejoong pada pandangan pertama. Mulai saat itulah Yunho mulai menstalker dan mencaritahu apapun tentang Jaejoong._

_Setelah beberapa hari memantau Jaejoong, rasa suka Yunho terhadap yeoja itu semakin besar. Selain cantik dan anggun ia juga sangat sopan juga ramah. Jaejoong bahkan rela membantu kedua orangtuanya bekerja demi sekolah adiknya, kalau yeoja lain pasti tidak akan mau susah-susah seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong, mereka pasti lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, merawat tubuh indah mereka sambil menunggu seorang pemuda yang datang melamar._

_Yunho benar-benar sudah jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong. tidak pernah selama ini Yunho merasakan seperti yang dirasakannya pada Jaejoong saat ini. setelah sekian lama hidup akhirnya Yunho menemukan wanita idamannya._

"_nanti sore aku akan melamar nya."_

"_anda serius tuan?"_

"_sangat serius. Tapi tolong diingat pak, saya tidak akan memaksanya. Dan saya bukan orang tua yang suka terhadap anak kecil yang masih muda, tapi karena saya benar-benar menyukainya, saya mencintainya. Baru dengan Kim Jaejoong saya merasakan nya. wanita lain selain Jaejoong tidak ada satupun yang memikat saya seperti ini. termasuk kedua istri saya sebelumnya"_

_._

_Sore itu kediaman keluarga Kim tampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Yunho akan bertamu ke rumah sederhana milik mereka ini. _

"_ada keperluan apa Yunho-ssi datang ke tempat kami?" Appa Kim memulai pembicaraan._

_Yunho meletakkan teh yang barusan diminumnya yang tadi disuguhkan Junsu._

"_maaf sebelumnya bila kedatangan saya menganggu waktu istirahat kalian" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum._

"_ah, tidak sama sekali Yunho-ssi" jawab Umma Kim._

"_aku daritadi tidak melihat Jaejoong, dimana dia?" _

_Umma dan Appa Kim terheran saat Yunho menanyakan putri mereka, ada apa gerangan?_

"_sekali lagi, maaf sebelumnya. Maksud kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk melamar putri kalian, Kim Jaejoong" _

_Umma Kim terkejut, begitupun Appa Kim. Junsu dan Hyunjoong yang daritadi menguping di sebalik tembok pun ikut terkejut bukan main._

"_Oppa! Jaejoong eonni dilamar oleh Yunho ahjussi. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Junsu mengucapkannya setengah berbisik kepada Hyunjoong. _

"_tenanglah, kita lihat saja dulu nanti akan bagaimana." Hyunjoong menyuruh adiknya untuk diam dan melanjutkan menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang yang usianya bisa dibilang sudah mulai lanjut._

"_anda ingin melamar uri Jaejoongie? Tidak salah kah Yunho-ssi? Mengapa anda malah memilih putri kami yang sangat tidak sederajat dengan anda?" jawab Umma Kim sekenanya. sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya. Ia berpikir Jaejoong masih terbilang muda untuk menikah, apalagi perbedaan umur mereka yang jauh. Belum lagi Jaejoong akan menjadi istri ketiga. Sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka Yunho mau melirik Jaejoong. tapi sepertinya banyak yang Umma Kim masih harus pikirkan._

"_anda bicara apa. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Saya tidak memikirkan sejauh itu. saya hanya menginginkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi istri saya. Bagaimana kalau anda menanyakannya dulu dengan Jaejoong? saya tidak akan memaksa. Sungguh. Bahkan bila seandainya Jaejoong menerimanya, saya berjanji akan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik dan adil."_

_Umma Kim terlihat terdiam sebentar mencerna ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia pun berdiri lalu permisi untuk masuk menemui Jaejoong di kamarnya._

_Melihat sang ibu yang sedang memasuki kamar Jaejoong, Junsu dan Hyunjoong langsung berlari menyusul dan mengikuti masuk._

_Saat pintu tertutup Umma Kim melotot kearah Junsu dan Hyunjoong, dari tatapannya Junsu mengerti kalau Ummanya sedang mengatakan 'apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'_

"_Umma,jebbal. Kami hanya ingin ikut mengetahui dan ikut memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan Jaejoong eonni" rengekan Junsu akhirnya dikabulkan Umma Kim dan membiarkan kedua anak sulung dan bungsunya itu untuk tetap di dalam._

"_ada apa? Siapa yang datang bertamu, Umma? Su? Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong. ia baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari wajah nya yang segar dan penampilannya yang sudah rapi._

"_eonni dilamar Yunho ahjussi" celetuk Junsu_

_Hyunjoong memukul pelan lengan Junsu, "Su, kurasa Yunho hyung memang sudah tua tapi kalau dipanggil ahjussi masih belum pantas"_

_Junsu pun manggut-manggut._

"_mwo?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat shock dan gelisah._

"_langsung saja pada intinya, kau mau menerimanya atau tidak,sayang? Dia mengatakan kalau tidak akan memaksa dan semua terserah padamu. Ia sepertinya benar-benar sangat tertarik denganmu."_

_Jaejoong diam saja selama beberapa menit. Dia sedang berpikir. _

"_kalau aku menerimanya, apakah Umma akan setuju juga?" _

_Lagi-lagi Umma Kim dibuat terkejut, "kalau kau sendiri memang mau, Umma tidak akan mempermasalahkan. Asalkan kau memang benar-benar menerimanya bukan karena terpaksa. Semua terserah padamu,Jae" Umma Kim membelai rambut panjang Jaejoong yang terurai._

"_ne, aku mau menikah dengannya"_

"_eonni serius?! Yunho oppa itu lebih tua 15 tahun dari eonni, ia bahkan sudah memiliki dua orang istri dan satu orang anak. Eonni yakin?!" Junsu setengah berteriak dan sedikit menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai di luar._

"_aku sangat yakin" ucap jaejoong mantap._

"_tapi kenapa? Kurasa kau tidak mungkin menyukainya Jae. Jangan bilang kau silau dengan kekayaannya?" kini Hyunjoong yang menodong Jaejoong dengan tuduhan rendah._

"_aigoo, oppa. tidak seperti itu. sama sekali bukan seperti itu. aku… aku benar-benar mau menerimanya tulus dari hatiku."_

_Umma Kim menghela nafasnya, jika Jaejoong sendiri sudah mengatakan 'ya', berarti putri nya memang mau menikah dengan Yunho. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga pernikahan Jaejoong nanti akan bahagia. Walaupun perasaan takut tetap menghinggapi nya, mengingat Jaejoong akan menjadi istri ketiga dan di rumah Yunho masih ada dua orang istri Yunho sebelumnya._

"_kurasa… aku memang menyukainya. Aku sudah lama mengagumi Jung Yunho"_

_._

_Setelah berdiskusi dengan Junsu, Oppa, dan Ummanya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Yunho diikuti Umma Kim dari belakang._

_Jaejoong duduk di samping Appanya dan Ummanya duduk di samping kiri Jaejoong, jadilah Jaejoong kini berada di tengah-tengah sang Appa dan Umma._

"_bagaimana?" Yunho langsung bertanya saat Jaejoong baru duduk dihadapannya. Jujur saja ia sangat deg-degan menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. bila Jaejoong menerima, Yunho benar-benar akan merasa orang yang paling beruntung dan sangat bahagia. Namun jika Jaejoong menolak, ia sudah menduga itu karena sebenarnya Yunho yakin pasti Jaejoong akan menolak karena alasan-alasan tentang dirinya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu,kan?_

"_uhm, Yunho-ssi. Aku mau menikah denganmu" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya._

_Wajah Yunho langsung berbinar dan ia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Yunho yang awalnya pesimis ternyata ia diterima Jaejoong. sejak saat itu Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan kedua orangtua Jaejoong kalau dia akan membahagiakan Jaejoong, tidak akan menyakitinya dan berbuat adil bahkan ia akan lebih memperhatikan Jaejoong._

**Flachback Off**

_._

_._

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

First, and Last Love

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Jung Yunho, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? pria paling kaya di daerah tempat dia tinggal. Penduduk disana pun segan kepadanya, dia memang kaya raya dan berkuasa tapi tidak sombong dan ramah. Sudah berkepala empat, memiliki dua orang istri dan seorang putra. Dua istri? Ya. Bahkan ia akan menambah satu orang istri lagi, seorang gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya 15 tahun, hampir seumuran dengan putranya. Yunho benar-benar jatuh hati terhadap wanita itu dan sangat ingin memilikinya. /YunJae/Yunho x Jaejoong/genderswitch/M/

.

.

Jung Yunho : 40 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 25 tahun (female genderswitch)

Kim/Jung Sohyun : 38 tahun

Han/Jung Heejoo : 35 tahun

Jung Changmin : 17 tahun

Jung Yoochun : 30 tahun

Kim Junsu : 19 tahun (female genderswitch)

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian**

hari ini Yunho dan Jaejoong mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di rumah keluarga besar Jung Yunho. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar untuk dirias didampingi oleh Junsu.

"eonni, kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali mengenakan gaun ini. terlebih daritadi kau selalu tersenyum. Kau benar-benar merasa bahagia?" Junsu tengah memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang di permak wajahnya oleh perias.

"ne Junsu-ya. Entah kenapa rasa senang terus saja membuncah di dadaku. Semoga pernikahan ini akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan harmonis" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengulas senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"ah iya, berhubung aku sudah mulai sibuk kuliah, sepertinya kita akan jarang bertemu, Eonni. Nanti sudah pasti Eonni akan tinggal bersama Yunho oppa" Junsu memasang wajah sedih.

"gwenchana, jangan sedih Su. Nanti aku akan sering-sering pulang ke rumah. Atau kalau kau sedang ada waktu senggang mainlah kemari. Kurasa Yunho tidak akan keberatan" Jaejoong memutar badannya menghadap Junsu ketika si perias sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jaejoong eonni, aku sangat menyayangimu. Semoga kau akan bahagia bersama Yunho oppa. aku turut bahagia bila kau berbahagia seperti ini" Junsu langsung menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu dengan sayang, mengusap rambut panjang Junsu perlahan.

"eonni, aku keluar dulu,ne? mau mencari Hyunjoong oppa. dia harus melihat Eonni yang sudah berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik seperti sekarang"

Jaejoong setengah tertawa melihat kepergian Junsu.

Pintu kamar pengantin Jaejoong terbuka. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui siapa yang masuk. Jaejoong tau siapa wanita itu. Jung Heejoo, istri kedua Yunho. Selama dua bulan ini, Heejoo selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Jaejoong. berbeda dengan Jung Sohyun istri pertama Yunho. Sohyun bersikap manis dengan Jaejoong, dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya Eonni saja agar lebih akrab. Sohyun bahkan mengajari Jaejoong banyak hal tentang pernikahan dan persiapan awalnya sebagai pengantin baru. Sementara Heejoo sering terang-terangan memaki dan menyatakan kalau ia sangat membenci Jaejoong. walaupun itu dilakukannya di belakang Yunho. Bahkan di depan Yunho pun Heejoo tetap menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap Jaejoong, dan yang tidak dimengerti Jaejoong hingga saat ini, Yunho tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan acuh saat Heejoo yang bersikap seperti itu dengan Jaejoong.

Saat kelakuan Heejoo sudah berlebihan barulah Yunho akan membentaknya. Tapi itu pasti akan terjadi besoknya lagi. Saat Heejoo kembali menganggu Jaejoong sementara Yunho sedang tidak ada, maka Sohyun dan Changmin lah yang akan membela Jaejoong. jaejoong sangat bersyukur, setidaknya dua orang yang akan tinggal bersamanya nanti bersikap baik dengannya, tidak seperti yang dilakukan Heejoo.

"kau pikir dirimu sangat sempurna dan sangat cantik saat menggunakan gaun itu? bahkan diriku terlihat jauh lebih cantik darimu saat menikah dengan Yunho oppa dulu" ucap Heejoo ketus untuk Jaejoong. sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan tidak berniat melawan Heejoo.

"kau dengar Kim Jaejoong, selama aku masih tinggal disini sebagai istri Yunho, selama aku masih hidup, kau tidak akan pernah tenang. Jangan harap kau akan bahagia dengan Yunho oppa-ku"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Heejoo. Perkataan Heejoo kali ini sungguh kasar dan menakuti Jaejoong.

"kenapa Eonni sangat membenci ku?"

"karena kau Yunho oppa menikah lagi! Dan aku tidak suka!"

"tapi Sohyun eonni mau menerimaku, bahkan dia bersikap baik kepadaku." Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Heejoo.

"itu karena dia tidak mencintai Yunho oppa, lain halnya dengan ku!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak mencintai Yunho? Kalau begitu kenapa mereka menikah, terlebih sudah hadir Changmin di antara keduanya. Lalu apakah Yunho menikahi Heejoo karena cinta? Jaejoong menjadi takut dan berpikir hal negative lainnya. Ia menjadi ragu, apakah benar kalau Yunho memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar terbuka, sosok jangkung itu menerobos masuk dan berteriak lancang tepat di depan wajah Heejoo, "apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini Heejoo-ssi? Jangan kau ganggu Jaejoong Umma atau akan kuadukan kau dengan Appa" namja itu Changmin, anak Yunho.

"oh Jung Changmin. Kau sepertinya sangat melindungi Jaejoong. kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai Umma tiri mu ini? kau berniat merebutnya dari ayahmu? Bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggilku Umma dan bersikap kasar, sementara dengan dia?!"

"jaga ucapanmu! aku tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Orang jahat sepertimu tidak sudi kupanggil Umma. Kau bahkan seringkali berusaha mencelakai Umma kandungku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membencimu Han Heejoo-ssi!"

Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar kamar, "Ayo Jae Umma, acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di pelaminan melayani para tamu undangan yang hadir dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah hadir diacara mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia Yunho pun demikian. Di antara tamu yang datang, ada yang menyukai hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong, menurut mereka sangat serasi. Namun ada pula yang berpikir negative kalau Jaejoong mau menikah dengan Yunho karena hartanya saja, mengingat latar belakang Jaejoong yang hanya orang biasa.

Sebenarnya dibalik senyum bahagia Jaejoong yeoja cantik itu menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tentang keluarga Yunho. Jaejoong sangat penasaran, ingin bertanya dengan Yunho namun langsung diurungkannya karena takut. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus memendam rasa penasarannya untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Pikiran Jaejoong tentang rasa penasarannya pun langsung hilang saat dia melihat keluarganya tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya sang Appa dan Hyunjoong kakaknya sangat tampan mengenakan jas itu, lalu Ummanya dan Junsu yang juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun yang mereka kenakan. Keluarga Yunho? Kedua orangtua Yunho sudah lama tidak ada, semua harta dan usaha yang dimiliki Yunho adalah warisan orangtuanya. Hanya Jung Yoochun seoranglah keluarga Yunho.

"mau kemana?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku haus oppa, aku ingin mengambil minuman"

Yunho langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong untuk tetap berada di tempatnya, "tetaplah disini, suruh saja orang untuk mengambilnya"

"aniyo, tak apa. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berusaha untuk beranjak lagi sambil sedikit menyingkap gaun panjangnya agar tidak menyulitkannya berjalan. Yunho mengawasi gerakan Jaejoong dari tempat ia duduk.

Jaejoong mengambil segelas Jus di meja. Disana ada Yoochun, dia pun menegurnya.

"Yoochunie" Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"eoh, kenapa kau disini? Aigoo, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Noona?"

Jaejoong pun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Secara ia adalah istri dari kakaknya Yoochun, sudah pasti Jaejoong adalah Noona-nya Yoochun. Namun mengingat umur jaejoong, Yoochun jadi bertanya seperti itu.

"panggil Jaejoong seperti biasa saja. Bahkan harusnya aku yang memanggilmu oppa" Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyuman Jaejoong sangat manis, Yoochun pun mengakuinya.

"uhm, Chunnie, dimana Sohyun Eonni?" tanya Jaejoong. karena sejak keluar dari kamar tadi ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sohyun. Jaejoong hanya melihat Changmin dan Heejoo.

"oh, dia sedang tidak enak badan Jae, mungkin dia kelelahan. Noona sedang beristirahat di kamarnya." Jawab Yoochun

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Sakit karena kelelahan? Jaejoong jadi semakin merasa kalau Sohyun orang yang baik dan tulus. Sohyun pasti kelelahan karena selama ini ia yang paling sibuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan dirinya dan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi ingin melihatnya, tapi nanti saat acara sudah selesai.

"kenapa harus Sohyun Noona yang sakit, bukannya Heejoo"

"tidak boleh seperti itu Chun" Jaejoong kini mengerti. Tidak ada satupun yang menyukai Heejoo mungkin karena memang sikap yeoja itu sangat buruk. Lalu kenapa Yunho mau menikah dengan Heejoo? Benarkah karena cinta? Tapi yang Jaejoong tau Yunho bersikap cuek terhadap kedua istrinya, terlebih dengan Heejoo. Yunho hanya memperhatikan dirinya. Terkadang Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho kurang adil kepada setiap istrinya. Padahal dulu Yunho berjanji untuk bersikap adil namun kenyataannya malah Jaejoong yang di nomorsatukan. Dan satu lagi, walaupun Sohyun sering mengatakan tidak masalah dengan semua itu, tetap saja Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Biar bagaimanapun Sohyun juga istri Yunho, Sohyun sangat baik dengannya.

"Jae, kau tidak mendengarku?" Jaejoong melamun jadi dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yoochun.

"oh, mianhae. Aku tidak focus, apa katamu tadi?"

"kau harus bersatu dengan Sohyun Noona untuk melawan Heejoo. Jangan mau kalah dan jangan terima bila ditindas terus-terusan olehnya. Arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Yoochun ada benarnya juga, dia tidak boleh selalu pasrah saat Heejoo bertindak kasar terhadapnya, walaupun sepertinya itu sulit, karena Jaejoong tidak yakin dirinya bisa melawan atau tidak.

"Chun, kenapa Heejoo eonni seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yoochun.

"terlalu terobsesi dengan Yunho hyung. Dan yang paling aku sesalkan Yunho hyung terlalu baik dan masih mau memikirkan yeoja sialan itu"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya Jaejoong merasa bisa ada kesempatan untuk mencaritahu sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

"nanti bila saatnya sudah datang dan tepat kau pasti akan tau." Yoochun menepuk pundak Jaejoong. sementara Jaejoong kembali harus menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia pun beranjak dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan Yunho tadi. dilihatnya Yunho tengah melihat kearahnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yoochun?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"bukan hal penting oppa, hanya sekedar basa-basi saja" Jaejoong tersenyum, sangat cantik. membuat Yunho semakin gemas dan segera ingin menerkamnya. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membalas senyumannya. Jaejoong berhasil membius seorang Jung Yunho. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga seperti itu.

.

Sohyun yang sedang terbaring di ranjang kaget saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya lengkap.

"Jae, kau kenapa kemari?" Sohyun berusaha untuk duduk, namun segera ditahan Jaejoong.

"eonni berbaring saja. Aku Cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu, Eon. Lagipula acaranya sudah selesai."

"semuanya berjalan lancar kan? mian aku tidak bisa ikut bergabung tadi, kepala ku benar-benar pusing"

Jaejoong meraih tangan Sohyun, "gomawo Eonni dan mianhae, kau menjadi seperti ini pasti karena kelelahan mengurusi acara pernikahanku. Aku bukannya tidak mau menolongmu untuk melakukan semuanya, tapi aku memang tidak tau menau. Mian"

Sohyun tersenyum melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong, "hei, gwenchana. Pengantin baru tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang sudah menjadi tugas ku untuk melakukan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jae"

Jaejoong sangat nyaman dekat dengan Sohyun. Jaejoong jadi menganggap Sohyun seperti Umma nya saja karena begitu perhatian. Lagi-lagi pikiran itu menganggu Jaejoong. jika Sohyun tidak mencintai Yunho kenapa mereka menikah? Apakah Sohyun tidak tersiksa?

"mianhae. Eonni sudah makan dan minum obat? Kalau belum biar aku ambilkan"

"sudah, tadi Changmin baru saja mengurusiku. Kau jangan repot-repot,Jae. Setidaknya aku masih punya Changmin. Kau lebih baik pergi dan susul Yunho ke kamar lalu ganti pakaianmu, ada Yunho yang menunggumu yang memang seharusnya kau urusi, bukannya aku."

"eonni benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"benar Jae, aku tidak apa-apa, tidur dan istirahat pasti besok pagi sudah membaik. Kau cepatlah ketempat Yunho. Ohiya, nanti tolong kau panggilkan Changmin sekalian, ne?"

"ne" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan berpamitan dengan Sohyun untuk keluar. Lalu ia mencari Changmin.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di ranjang, ia sudah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia mengenakan piyama bewarna biru muda yang bercelana panjang, namun atasannya berlengan pendek dan berkancing. Ia tengah menunggu Yunho yang sedang mandi. Dada Jaejoong berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ia tahu, ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan Yunho, mereka pasti akan melakukannya malam ini juga. Jaejoong sudah siap, namun ia takut tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Terlebih seperti yang dikatakan Umma nya dan Sohyun kalau untuk awal itu pasti sangat sakit.

Jaejoong membuang semua rasa takutnya dan memantapkan hatinya kalau ia sudah siap. Ia tidak boleh terlihat belum siap dan mengecewakan Yunho.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho keluar dari dalamnya, namja yang kini sudah sah menjadi suami Jaejoong itu sudah berpakaian. Mengenakan kaos putih biasa dan celana pendek selutut.

Yunho mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau sedang apa tadi di kamar Sohyun?"

"eoh? Sohyun eonni sedang sakit oppa, kau tidak tau atau tidak ingin melihatnya?" Yunho menggeleng dan malah ternyum, "kan sudah ada Changmin yang bisa menjaganya."

"tapi.."

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya untuk diam, "sshh, sudahlah. ini malam pengantin kita, jangan pikirkan hal lain"

Jaejoong pun diam karena Yunho sudah mengatakan begitu.

Yunho menghadapkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong, menatap dalam wajah cantik yeoja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dan menginginkannya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong sangat menggoda, seolah memanggil Yunho untuk segera melahapnya. Mata besar Jaejoong pun terpejam saat Yunho sudah akan memulainya.

.

.

**TBC? **


	3. Chapter 3

First, and Last Love

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Jung Yunho, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? pria paling kaya di daerah tempat dia tinggal. Penduduk disana pun segan kepadanya, dia memang kaya raya dan berkuasa tapi tidak sombong dan ramah. Sudah berkepala empat, memiliki dua orang istri dan seorang putra. Dua istri? Ya. Bahkan ia akan menambah satu orang istri lagi, seorang gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya 15 tahun, hampir seumuran dengan putranya. Yunho benar-benar jatuh hati terhadap wanita itu dan sangat ingin memilikinya. /YunJae/Yunho x Jaejoong/genderswitch/M/

.

.

Jung Yunho : 40 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 25 tahun (female genderswitch)

Kim/Jung Sohyun : 38 tahun

Han/Jung Heejoo : 35 tahun

Jung Changmin : 17 tahun

Jung Yoochun : 30 tahun

Kim Junsu : 19 tahun (female genderswitch)

.

_**WARNING**_

**CHAPTER INI ADA ADEGAN DEWASA. BAGI YANG BELUM MERASA CUKUP UMUR ATAU MASIH DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA/DI SKIP AJA. INI NC STRAIGHT. SUDAH DIBERI PERINGATAN,YA. BAGI YANG TETAP MEMBACA TANGGUNG DOSA DAN AKIBATNYA SENDIRI KARENA AKU SELAKU YANG MEMBUAT JUGA NANGGUNG DOSA HAHAHA **

**DAN TOLONG JUNJUNG TINGGI DLDR :* **

.

**Sebelumnya:**

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya untuk diam, "sshh, sudahlah. ini malam pengantin kita, jangan pikirkan hal lain"

Jaejoong pun diam tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yunho sudah mengatakan begitu.

Yunho menghadapkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong, menatap dalam wajah cantik yeoja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dan menginginkannya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong sangat menggoda, seolah memanggil Yunho untuk segera melahapnya. Mata besar Jaejoong pun terpejam saat Yunho sudah akan memulainya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Jaejoong. lalu mulai melumatnya lembut. Yunho memegangi tengkuk Jaejoong dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong pasrah dan tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Yunho. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencengkram kuat kaos yang dikenakan Yunho saat dirasakannya namja tampan itu melumat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya sedikit kuat, lalu lidah Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menelusuri isi mulut Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke ranjang sambil tetap menciumnya tanpa mau melepaskan. Dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya. Mata keduanya terpejam saling menikmati. Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Yunho pun akhirnya mulai membalas ciuman Yunho dengan ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap bibirnya.

Yunho menautkan lidahnya ke lidah milik Jaejoong, menghisapnya lalu kembali mengecup dan meraup bibir Jaejoong. mata besar Jaejoong terbuka saat dirasakannya Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu memulai kembali menciumi istri cantiknya, namun kali ini bukan di bibir tapi di leher putih Jaejoong. Yunho menjilatnya dan menghisap-hisap leher Jaejoong sampai tanda merah keunguan mulai terlihat. Tangan besarnya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Jaejoong. gerakan bibir Yunho mulai turun dan mendekati payudara besar Jaejoong.

"Ahh~ Oppa" mendengar desahan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, Yunho semakin semangat. Setelah atasan yang dikenakan istrinya sudah terbuka, ia langsung membuka pengait bra hitam yang menghalangi sesuatu di dalam sana. Payudara besar Jaejoong pun langsung keluar menyapa Yunho. Saat Yunho hendak meraupnya, tangan Jaejoong menghalangi dan menutupi payudaranya.

"aku malu" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat wajah heran Yunho. Seketika Yunho tersenyum menatapnya dan membelai rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"tidak perlu malu, sekarang aku kan sudah menjadi suami mu." Setelah mendengarnya perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutupi dadanya. Yunho memulai lagi untuk menciumi payudara kenyal Jaejoong, bibirnya sudah memakan puting sebelah kiri Jaejoong sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam payudara kanan dan meremasnya. Jari-jari Yunho memilin puting bewarna kecoklatan milik Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada puting yang satunya. Saliva Yunho sudah membanjiri dada Jaejoong.

Yunho meninggikan badannya. Ia akan menelanjangi Jaejoong, membuka celananya dan menarik celana dalam Jaejoong. Yunho memandangi tubuh polos Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu oleh sang suami membuat Jaejoong merona malu, dan ia lagi-lagi menutup organ intimnya dengan tangannya. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dan membelai pelan vagina Jaejoong.

Kembali Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya. Tangannya bergerak ke pangkal paha Jaejoong dan memainkan jarinya disana, mencari-cari sesuatu, setelah didapatnya klitoris itu Yunho menekannya dan mempermainkannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Mmmh~" Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengeluarkan erangannya.

Satu jari Yunho sudah mulai masuk ke dalam lubang milik Jaejoong dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk dan mulai mengocoknya semakin cepat.

"Ahhhh!~ Oppa.. mhh" mata Jaejoong terpejam menikmati jari Yunho yang sedang memasukinya, untuk pemanasan agar tidak terlalu sulit saat junior Yunho yang akan gantian masuk nanti.

"Ahh!" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho menambahkan dua jarinya lagi dan kini tiga jari Yunho sudah bersarang di lubangnya, bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat. Sementara bibir Yunho sedang menghisapi kedua payudaranya dan membubuhi banyak kissmark disana.

"Oppa~~ Ahhhh ngghhh" Jaejoong merasa seperti tersetrum listrik dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari vagina nya. Baru sampai tahap itu saja Jaejoong sudah terkulai lemas.

Yunho yang daritadi masih mengenakan pakaian pun langsung buru-buru membuka semuanya. Dan tampaklah junior nya yang sudah berdiri tegak sejak awal dia menyentuh Jaejoong. ia kembali menindih Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya. tangan kanannya mengarahkan batang nya ke lubang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya memainkan serta meremas-remas payudara besar milik istri cantiknya itu.

Kepala juniornya sudah masuk, Yunho memperhatikan reaksi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

"aku akan melakukannya perlahan, kumohon tahan sebentar rasa sakitnya" setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho mencium lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong dan langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke lubang Jaejoong dengan satu hentakan.

"ah~ sakit!" Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya tubuh bawahnya robek dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Perlahan airmata keluar dari mata besarnya yang terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"appo.." rengek Jaejoong mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Yunho. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong, Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong dan membuat gerakan lagi di kedua dada yeoja yang tengah kesakitan itu.

Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang, melihat itu Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. "aku akan memulainya" Jaejoong hanya diam dan mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap tubuh bawahnya.

Tangan Yunho menelusup ke pantat bawah Jaejoong untuk menaikkan pinggul Jaejoong agar semakin memperdalam gerakannya. Gerakan pinggul Yunho sudah mulai teratur dan sedikit cepat. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan Jaejoong sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan nikmat saat batang kemaluan Yunho menghujam vagina nya, mendatangkan sensasi tersendiri, melupakan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

"Ahhk! Ya, disana oppa, aaahh" Yunho tau kalau dia baru saja menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaejoong, dan kembali melakukannya saat diminta Jaejoong. gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan kuat, Jaejoong sudah bisa mengimbangi gerakan Yunho dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah~~~"

"Aahh"

Keduanya melenguh panjang saat sudah sampai klimaksnya masing-masing. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia sudah kelelahan. Yunho memperhatikan tautan tubuhnya dan Jaejoong, ia memutar-mutar pinggulnya lalu menekankan juniornya kembali agar masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lubang Jaejoong, mencari sisa-sisa kenikmatan. Lelehan cairan terlihat keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong saking tidak muatnya menampung banyak cairan Yunho yang masuk, ditambah dengan cairan miliknya sendiri. Yunho juga melihat bercak darah, darah kewanitaan Jaejoong. ia pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang berpeluh, dan mengatakan "saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

Tubuhnya juga sama dengan tubuh Jaejoong, bermandikan keringat. Lalu Yunho membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya dan menarik selimut menutupi badan mereka berdua sampai sebatas leher, ia pun menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sadar, jika saat ini Yunho tengah memeluknya erat. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit merasa ngilu di organ intimnya, dan ia juga sadar kalau tadi malam dirinya dan Yunho sudah melakukannya.

Jaejoong hendak bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang sangat lengket. Namun karena pelukan Yunho sangat kuat dan takut akan menganggu tidurnya, Jaejoong jadi memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dulu dan menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

Kepala Jaejoong menempel tepat di dada Yunho, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang teratur. Lalu ia pun tersenyum saat menyadari kalau kini ia sudah menjadi istri Yunho dan Yunho pun juga sudah menjadi suaminya. Jaejoong merasa amat senang. Dia… sangat menyayangi Yunho. Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho, semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho yang merasakan gerakan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang 'mencengkram', langsung terbangun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Good morning, sayang" Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, membelainya dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"morning too oppa, apakah aku membangunkanmu? Mian"

Yunho menggeleng, "ani. Sekarang kau mandilah. Kita akan turun untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Saat sudah selesai sarapan, Jaejoong bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya jika di rumah orangtuanya dia akan berjualan ke pasar pagi-pagi begini. Tapi kini ia sudah menjadi istri Yunho dan tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal itu. terlebih sekarang keluarganya sudah berkurang beban satu orang, pastinya akan lebih ringan, dan yang Jaejoong tahu dari Junsu kalau ibunya sudah tidak bekerja di pabrik lagi karena sering kelelahan dan sekarang ini hanya berjualan saja.

Yunho sudah menawarkan keluarga Jaejoong untuk ikut tinggal di rumahnya atau pindah ke rumah baru saja, menawarkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk Appa Kim dan Hyunjoong. Dan Yunho juga ingin ikut membantu semua biaya kuliah Junsu. Namun Jaejoong dengan cepat menolak, alasannya dia tidak ingin memanfaatkan uang Yunho. Biarlah keluarganya melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Lagipula kedua orangtuanya juga sudah berpesan untuk tidak mau menerima apapun dari Yunho.

"sedang apa?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu belakang rumah yang menghubungkan dengan taman.

"aku bosan" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, "tidak melakukan apapun. Paling tidak aku harusnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi ini aku hanya berdiam diri saja karena sudah ada pembantu yang mengerjakan semuanya."

"lalu kau inginnya bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"tidak tau, oppa" Yunho mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"atau kau ingin bermain ke rumah orangtuamu dan menemui Junsu serta Hyunjoong? Atau… membantu berjualan lagi di pasar? Ah, tapi yang terakhir sebaiknya jangan dilakukan. Kau tidak boleh bekerja walau seringan apapun"

"kau kejam sekali" Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut.

"hei, justru jika aku menyuruhmu banting tulang baru aku pantas di sebut kejam!"

"tapi yang seperti itu menyenangkan, oppa"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yunho dibuat kagum dengan sifat Jaejoong.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu oppa"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau mau menikahiku?"

Bibir Yunho tersenyum lebar, bahkan ingin rasanya ia tertawa. Lalu ia pun menarik pinggang kecil Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari samping.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mau menerima lamaranku"

"aku memang mengagumimu, kau tampan, kau banyak harta tapi sama sekali tidak sombong dan ramah dengan siapapun. Dan sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu, karena hatiku berbunga-bunga, juga sangat senang saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu"

"benarkah seperti itu? harusnya aku yang bersyukur. Karena kau mau menerimaku dan mendampingiku padahal aku banyak kekurangan. Seorang ahjussi tua yang sudah memiliki dua orang istri sebelumnya" Yunho tersenyum miris mengatakannya.

"cinta itu tidak memandang apapun,oppa. bahkan kalaupun nanti kau jatuh miskin, sakit-sakitan, dan melarat aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, mempunyai pengalaman menjadi orang susah akan memudahkanku"

"kau mencintaiku?"

"hu'um" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "aku menyayangimu"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghadap ke Jaejoong, menatap matanya.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat, Jae"

"nado!" jawab Jaejoong antusias. "oppa,asal kau tau, kau sama sekali bukan seorang ahjussi. Bahkan kau jauh lebih tampan daripada Hyunjoong oppa"

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar tertawa dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"bagaimana dengan Heejoo dan Sohyun eonni? Kau juga mencintainya?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

Baru saja Yunho akan menjawab, dering ponselnya berbunyi. Lalu ia memilih untuk menjawab telepon dulu, dan yang diketahui penelepon itu adalah pegawai Yunho yang bekerja di pabrik.

"ada apa?" air muka Yunho tiba-tiba menjadi keruh.

"baiklah aku akan kesana untuk melihat" Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berpamitan dengan Jaejoong.

"aku pergi dulu, Jae. Ada pekerja yang mengalami kecelakaan di pabrik. Ah, satu hal yang harus kau ingat untuk itu. aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang. Hanya kau satu-satunya."

Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja, padahal belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab.

Perasaan tenang perlahan dapat dirasakan Jaejoong. ia senang bila memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Tapi kembali lagi rasa penasarannya datang yang dari kemarin belum juga terjawab. Tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk mencaritahu dan bertanya.

Yang ia tahu Sohyun tidak mencintai Yunho dan Jaejoong berani menerka kalau Yunho juga tidak mencintai Sohyun. Dan pertanyaannya, lalu mengapa mereka menikah? Lahir Changmin pula diantara keduanya. Itu yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit iri karena ia juga menginginkan anak dari Yunho.

Dan Heejoo, dia berkata kalau yeoja itu mencintai Yunho, tapi jika Yunho berkata kalau dia hanya mencintai diri Jaejoong seorang, sudah pasti Yunho tidak ada perasaan terhadap Heejoo. Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya, kenapa Yunho menikah dengan Heejoo?

Berarti dapat disimpulkan kalau pernikahan Yunho dengan Sohyun dan Heejoo sama sekali bukan keinginannya dan tidak ada kata bahagia?

Ah Jaejoong bisa gila memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan cinta-mencintai-dicintai seperti ini.

.

.

"Eonni, kau bilang setelah bangun pagi kau akan segera membaik. Tapi sekarang apa buktinya?"

Jaejoong menerobos masuk ke kamar Sohyun dan mengomel.

"aigoo, Jae. Tidak bisakah kau permisi dulu sebelum masuk? Pakai acara marah-marah segala." Sohyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sebenarnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mendengarkan peringatan Sohyun.

"sudah kubilang ada Changmin yang bisa mengurusi ku. Tadi dia sudah datang kemari membawakanku sarapan dan obat pereda sakit kepala."

"tapi kenapa Eonni belum juga sembuh?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Memang sakit nyeri nya tidak seperti sakit kepala biasanya, aku sering mual juga akhir-akhir ini, tubuhku sangat lemas, ah ya, dan saat berjalan aku pasti sempoyongan dan tidak fokus. Tapi sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Jaejoong menatap iba Sohyun. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat Sohyun seperti ini. yeoja itu tengah terbaring sakit sedangkan dirinya sedang senang-senangnya menjadi pengantin baru bersama Yunho.

"kau hamil?"

Sohyun tertawa. "kau gila. Hanya karena mual kau menganggap hamil. Kalau mual orang hamil itu di saat-saat tertentu seperti pagi hari, dan kau pasti tau wanita hamil akan mengidam. Dan aku tidak mengalami hal itu. kau yang benar saja"

Pengetahuan Jaejoong bertambah lagi sedikit. Oh, ternyata begitu. dan… Sohyun sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak hamil?

"lalu apa artinya itu? karena mengurusi pernikahanku kau sampai kelelahan dan sakit seperti ini"

"hei, sama sekali bukan karena itu Jaejoong-ah. Sudah kubilang, akhir-akhir ini keadaanku memang melemah. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

"perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Atau lebih baik kita kerumah sakit langsung untuk memeriksakan lebih lanjut dan akurat, bagaimana Eonni? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu dan mengantarkanmu" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"kumohon Jae, berhenti seperti ini, aku sangat tidak enak denganmu. Ah kau ini, keras kepala sekali."

"kau sudah kuanggap seperti Eonni kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kau sembuh."

"Jae.."

"jebbal.."

"arra, arra. Nanti panggil saja dokter kesini untuk memeriksaku. Tapi setelah Changmin pulang sekolah. Suruh saja dia."

"Eonni! Ada aku disini, aku bahkan bisa melakukannya sekarang juga. Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau untuk aku tolong?"

"aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan!"

"ya! kau menang. Panggil lah dokter. Kau ini.."

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengambil telepon dan menelpon dokter yang sudah diketahui olehnya nomor dan namanya.

.

"bagaimana keadaan Sohyun eonni?"

Jaejoong sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang dan memperhatikan dokter yang tengah memeriksa Sohyun.

"semoga baru gejalanya saja."

"maksud dokter, apakah Eonni sakit serius? Bukannya hanya demam biasa?" dapat dilihat wajah Jaejoong yang panic.

"aku tidak berani menyimpulkan. Sepertinya ada masalah serius. Lebih baik kalian ke rumah sakit saja untuk lebih jelasnya. Kusarankan untuk segera, jangan menundanya bahkan bilaperlu sekarang juga. Ohiya, tolong hentikan konsumsi obat pereda sakit kepala yang tidak dari resep dokter. Saya permisi dulu, selamat siang" dokter itu pun beranjak keluar. Jaejoong sebenarnya kesal. Apakah ada seorang dokter yang memeriksa pasiennya hanya seperti itu lalu pergi begitu saja? -_-

Jaejoong melihat wajah pucat Sohyun.

"eonni hanya sakit kepala saja kan? lalu apa maksud dokter tadi?"

"Ne. Tapi seperti yang tadi kukatakan yang kualami akhir-akhir ini. tapi kemarin lah puncaknya, aku benar-benar ambruk. Bahkan penglihatan dan pendengaranku agak berkurang. Dan kaki juga tanganku seperti kaku , sulit digerakkan"

Jaejoong mulai khawatir, bagaimana kalau Sohyun mengidap sakit yang aneh dan berbahaya?

"Eonni, dengarkan aku. ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

NCnya failed total. -_-

Masih ada yang baca dan mau lanjut?._.


	4. Chapter 4

First, and Last Love

.

Kimikimjae

.

Jung Yunho, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? pria paling kaya di daerah tempat dia tinggal. Penduduk disana pun segan kepadanya, dia memang kaya raya dan berkuasa tapi tidak sombong dan ramah. Sudah berkepala empat, memiliki dua orang istri dan seorang putra. Dua istri? Ya. Bahkan ia akan menambah satu orang istri lagi, seorang gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya 15 tahun, hampir seumuran dengan putranya. Yunho benar-benar jatuh hati terhadap wanita itu dan sangat ingin memilikinya. /YunJae/Yunho x Jaejoong/genderswitch/M/

.

Jung Yunho : 40 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 25 tahun (female genderswitch)

Kim/Jung Sohyun : 38 tahun

Han/Jung Heejoo : 35 tahun

Jung Changmin : 17 tahun

Jung Yoochun : 30 tahun

Kim Junsu : 19 tahun (female genderswitch)

.

.

Jaejoong buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sohyun dan hendak segera mencari Changmin atau menelponnya saja kalau memang belum pulang.

Saat Jaejoong sudah di luar, Changmin lewat.

"Changmin-ah, ayo kita bawa Sohyun Eonni ke rumah sakit"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Umma-ku? Bukannya hanya demam biasa saja?"

"jangan banyak bertanya, jika memang hanya demam tidak akan sampai berhari-hari. Aku sangat cemas Min-ah. Cepat papah Eonni ke mobil dan aku akan menghubungi Yunho oppa dulu."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak berpengalaman dan tidak tahu-menahu tentang ini. yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, membawa Sohyun ke rumah sakit dulu, dan mengetahui sebenarnya Sohyun sakit apa.

"Sohyun kenapa dan apa kata dokter yang datang tadi?" Heejoo sudah tegak dihadapan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong hendak menelpon Yunho.

"kau mengageti ku Eonni."

"jawab pertanyaanku."

Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikan Heejoo dan berniat menghubungi Yunho. Kenapa semua malah seperti ini. bahkan ia baru sehari menjadi istri Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong hanya mengabaikannya, Heejoo langsung menyentakkan tangan Jaejoong membuat ponsel yang tengah di pegangnya terlepas lalu hancur berhamburan di lantai.

"kau keterlaluan, Eonni!"

"kau yang mengabaikanku lebih dulu!"

"tapi kau menghancurkan ponselku dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho oppa!"

"salahmu sendiri Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Heejoo, saat ia mencoba berjalan mendekati telepon rumah tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat.

"Jae Umma! Cepatlah kemari, bawakan tissue sekalian"

"Ne!"

Jaejoong berlari keluar dan mengabaikan Heejoo sambil mengambil tissue dulu yang dibilang Changmin tadi.

Heejoo malah menyeringai melihatnya, tanpa mau menolong.

.

Mereka menuju rumah sakit menggunakan mobil yang dibawa sopir.

Jaejoong menatap cemas Sohyun yang bersandar lemas pada tubuh Changmin. Tadi hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Yeoja itu mimisan, dan Changmin masih membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang ada di sekitar hidung Sohyun.

"eonni, kenapa menjadi seperti ini" Sohyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk, berusaha menyampaikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Jaejoong rasanya akan menangis. ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sohyun. selama dua bulan belakangan ia mengenal Sohyun, sosok itu memang terlihat agak kurang fit, tapi tidak menyangka kalau Sohyun akan sangat drop seperti sekarang.

"Umma.." Changmin memeluk Sohyun erat.

.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit, Changmin memapah Sohyun untuk turun, tapi Sohyun langsung tumbang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Eonni! Changmin-ah, ayo cepat angkat"

Changmin pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sohyun dan mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Namja yang memiliki postur tinggi itu berteriak memanggil para petugas untuk menangani dan menolong ibunya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan ruang inap Sohyun, Changmin masih di dalam menemani Ummanya. Sohyun sudah diperiksa setengah jam yang lalu, dan harus di opname beberapa hari kedepan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau, kenapa keadaannya jadi begini.

Dokter tadi mengatakan kalau Sohyun terkena Kanker Otak.

Masih bisa diatasi. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya kanker, itu sangat menakutkan dan mengerikan.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, Sohyun sempat mengatakan kalau kaki tangannya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Ternyata itu adalah gejalanya. Dan semua yang dikeluhkan Sohyun merupakan gejala kanker otak seperti yang dijelaskan dokter tadi. otak adalah organ terpenting pada tubuh, pastinya akan mempengaruhi saraf tubuh yang lainnya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Changmin yang membukanya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku sudah menelpon Yoochun ahjussi menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengantarmu pulang. Lebih baik nanti saja memberitahu Appa" Changmin mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar. Jaejoong tau, Changmin pasti lebih sedih dan mengkhawatirkan Sohyun melebihi dirinya.

"kenapa begitu? dia harus tau. Pinjam ponselmu, aku akan menelpon Yunho oppa" Jaejoong hendak meraih ponsel milik Changmin. Namun cepat-cepat disembunyikan Changmin di saku bajunya.

"jangan. Kau tidak mengerti, pokoknya nanti saja. Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti saat di rumah pada Appa.

Noona.."

Jaejoong diam saat Changmin memanggilnya Noona, memang lebih pantas seperti itu. jadi Jaejoong membiarkan saja Changmin mau memanggilnya apa.

Changmin tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus Umma-ku yang mengalami ini. kenapa?" tangisan Changmin pun pecah, Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Biar bagaimanapun Changmin adalah anaknya juga,kan? atau Jaejoong bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik?

"bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Umma? Hiks" Changmin semakin terisak, dia sangat menyayangi Ummanya, Changmin takut terjadi hal yang buruk dengan sang Umma.

"kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Sohyun Eonni pasti akan sembuh, bukankah tadi dokter sudah bilang kalau masih bisa diatasi? Tenanglah Changmin-ah" Jaejoong mengusap lembut punggung Changmin.

"kenapa bukan Heejoo saja yang mengalaminya! Itu akan lebih baik, Umma akan tenang dan Appa pun bisa berbahagia denganmu"

Apa kata Changmin tadi?

"Changmin. Bicaramu sudah terlalu ngelantur. Mungkin sifat Heejoo memang kurang baik, bahkan buruk. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyumpahinya. Ini adalah kehendak tuhan, tuhan pasti punya rencana tersendiri"

"tapi bukan dengan membuat Umma menjadi seperti ini dan menderita! Dia kesakitan!" Changmin berteriak ditengah tangisannya sambil masih tetap memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jae.." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Changmin saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Yoochun ahjussi"

Ada tatapan tidak enak di mata Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong memeluk Changmin seperti itu. umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh, terlebih dengan paras Jaejoong yang sangat cantik. Tidak ada kemungkinan tanda kutip yang tidak mungkin. Semua pasti tau apa maksud Yoochun.

Namun pikiran itu langsung ditepis Yoochun saat melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah Changmin keponakannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Changmin pasti bersedih dan meluapkannya pada Jaejoong. memang seperti itu.

"hei, kau tidak malu? Kau ini sudah menjadi namja dewasa, sudah tujuhbelas tahun. Kenapa kau menangis seperti balita?!" maksud Yoochun seperti itu hanya untuk menyuruh Changmin lebih kuat dan bersabar. Namun bila biasanya Changmin akan melawan Yoochun walaupun dengan hal yang sepele, kali ini Changmin hanya diam saja.

"aku harus mengantar Jaejoong pulang, kau masih mau disini kan? masuklah. Nanti aku akan kembali" Changmin mengangguk lalu masuk kembali ke kamar Sohyun.

"aku masih belum mau pulang. Kenapa Changmin menelponmu untuk mengantarku pulang, dan kenapa kau mau mengantarku?" Jaejoong sedikit tidak terima sebenarnya, ia juga masih mau menemani Sohyun.

Yoochun diam saja tidak menjawab, dan menggiring Jaejoong untuk keluar dan pulang.

.

Saat sedang di jalan, Yoochun akhirnya membuka suara karena merasa Jaejoong terlihat cemberut.

"kau memang harus pulang,Jaejoong-ah. Tadi aku sudah mengabari Yunho tentang keadaan Sohyun. Dia sedang perjalanan ke rumah juga. Kau harus menemuinya dulu, dan datang kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Yunho. Tidak mungkin Heejoo yang akan menemaninya"

Jaejoong langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun. Semua tidak ada yang menyukai Heejoo. Tidak satupun. Yoochun dan Changmin terang-terangan mengakuinya, dan keduanya pun berusaha memisahkan Yunho x Heejoo dan malah berusaha mendekatkan Yunho pada dirinya.

Jaejoong merasa kalau ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk menanyakan tentang alasan Yunho menikah dengan Heejoo. Akhirnya!

"uhm, Yoochunie, boleh aku bertanya?"

"apa?" jawab Yoochun sambil tetap focus dengan jalanan.

"kenapa Yunho oppa menikah dengan Heejoo eonni? Jangan menyuruhku untuk menunda mengetahui hal ini lagi seperti kemarin. Aku sangat penasaran"

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti.

"dia itu yeoja ular, sangat licik."

Yoochun seperti menimang-nimang dulu, dan menyusun kalimat yang akan dikatakannya pada Jaejoong.

"dulu, ia mengaku dengan kedua orangtua kami kalau dia dihamili oleh Yunho Hyung. Padahal saat itu Yunho Hyung sudah punya istri, yaitu Sohyun noona, umma Changmin. Saat itu Changmin masih berumur 12 tahun, kejadian itu 5 tahun yang lalu. Yunho hyung benar-benar tidak merasa pernah melakukan apapun terhadap Heejoo. Seperti itulah Heejoo, terlalu cinta dengan Hyung-ku dan terlalu terobsesi untuk mendapatkannya apapun caranya. Padahal caranya itu termasuk murahan dan pasaran" Yoochun terkekeh geli. Jaejoong diam saja dan ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Yoochun yang sudah pasti belum selesai. Lalu Yoochun melanjutkan.

"saat itu dia memang sedang hamil, usia kandungannya sudah 7 bulan! Hahaha, wanita gila. Entah anak siapa yang dikandungnya. bila Yunho hyung mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun, maka orangtua kami juga tidak percaya dengan Heejoo, namun saat itu Heejoo tetap histeris dan ngotot kalau itu anak Yunho hyung. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan rela menajadi yang kedua asalkan Yunho hyung bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya." Jaejoong sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya mendengar cerita Yoochun. Heejoo benar-benar kejam. Tapi, mana anaknya Heejo, kenapa tidak ada.

"lalu mana anaknya Heejoo eonni?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

"hei, aku belum selesai bercerita. Saat itu Yunho hyung dan Heejoo berdebat dan bisa dikatakan bertengkar sampai adu fisik. Saat itulah Heejoo terjatuh dan dia mengalami pendarahan. Kau tahu, Jae? Hyung-ku itu memiliki hati malaikat. Yunho hyung sangat merasa bersalah dan cepat-cepat membawa Heejoo ke rumah sakit. Dan.." Yoochun mengambil jeda sebentar "mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan. Mobil Yunho hyung rusak parah, dan Heejoo sangat kritis saat itu tapi Yunho hyung malah tidak mengalami luka yang terlalu serius."

Jaejoong menutup kedua mulutnya,"lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Chun?"

"Heejoo mengalami luka serius di bagian perut dan saat itu dia memang sedang hamil,kan. Bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan dan rahimnya harus diangkat karena rusak. Sebagai seorang wanita, kau pasti tau apa artinya. Dia tidak akan bisa hamil dan punya anak lagi. Itu adalah pukulan terbesar untuknya. Dan seperti kataku tadi, Yunho hyung itu tidak tegaan dan ia mau menikahi Heejoo bila itu memang bisa menebus kesalahannya yang telah membuat Heejoo mandul seumur hidup."

"akhirnya mereka menikah dan tidak bahagia selamanya" Yoochun tertawa mengatakan itu, karena biasanya kalimat yang terdengar pada akhir cerita adalah 'akhirnya mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya'

"Yunho hyung yang awalnya iba dan merasa bersalah dengan Heejoo jadi menyesal dengan keputusannya menikahi yeoja itu. Heejoo jadi semena-mena dan seperti berkuasa, bahkan dia sangat kasar dengan Sohyun noona, sering berusaha mencelakai Sohyun noona juga. Aku tau kalau dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya istri Hyung. Dan Yunho hyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kembali dengan hati malaikatnya, dia tidak mau menceraikan Heejoo dan membiarkannya saja dengan mengabaikan Heejoo, berharap kalau Heejoo akan meminta cerai terlebih dahulu. Sementara Heejoo pasti tidak akan melakukan itu, sudah menjadi istri Hyung tidak mungkin akan dilepasnya begitu saja, dan ia akan menjaga sikap agar hyung tidak menceraikannya. Kau sudah tau kan, Jae? Bagaimana Yunho hyung, sangat baik sekali dengan orang jahat sekalipun, dan masih memikirkan perasaan orang itu"

Jaejoong melongo mendengarkannya. Yunho benar-benar namja yang luar biasa.

Luar biasa pasrahnya.

"bagaimana dengan Sohyun eonni? Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sohyun noona dan Yunho hyung itu dijodohkan. Sohyun noona sangat tidak mencintai Yunho hyung, bahkan sampai sekarang, aku berani jamin. Yunho hyung juga tidak mencintai Sohyun noona, mereka hanya menjalani kehidupan pernikahan selama ini dengan rasa yang hambar. Dan masalah Changmin, dia memang anaknya Yunho hyung dan Sohyun noona. itu permintaan Appa kami yang ingin memiliki cucu dan penerus. Dan aku juga berani memastikan, selama ini mereka hanya berhubungan badan sekali, saat membuat Changmin saja. Bahkan bisa jadi mereka melakukannya dengan pembuahan di luar seperti bayi tabung. Ah tapi tidak mungkin program bayi tabung sudah ada tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu" Yoochun tertawa lagi, lalu menambahkan "dan saat Yunho hyung mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang dicintainya, aku sangat senang. Karena selama 40 tahun dia hidup, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bahagia apalagi merasakan yang namanya cinta. Jadi.. bisa dibilang kau adalah kebahagiaannya" Yoochun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Jaejoong merasa terjawab sudah semua tanda tanya yang selama ini berseliweran di kepalanya. Rasanya juga tidak ada beban lagi dan hatinya sudah lega. Dia sangat senang mengetahui ternyata benar seperti yang Yunho katakan kalau namja itu hanya mencintai dirinya seorang.

"Sohyun eonni pasti tersiksa," Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia tahu Sohyun menderita selama ini, "kenapa dia begitu kuat untuk menjalani semuanya. Dan diam serta bersabar dengan apapun yang datang."

"bercerai dengan Yunho hyung baru akan menghentikan penderitaannya." Jawab Yoochun, "namun itu bukan hal yang baik. Changmin memang bukan alasan mereka tetap bertahan. Tapi alasan mereka adalah demi kedua orangtua masing-masing. Kedua orangtua ku yang meninggal setelah dua bulan Yunho hyung dan Heejoo menikah, sangat menginginkan pernikahan Yunho hyung dan Sohyun noona awet sampai ajal yang memisahkan. Begitupun dengan orangtua Sohyun noona. Mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya kecewa."

"dan sekarang, Sohyun eonni semakin menderita dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Kenapa harus seperti ini Chun! Kasihan Sohyun eonni! Kenapa!" Jaejoong berteriak dan menghentakkan kakinya sambil memukul lengan Yoochun.

"ya! Jangan memukulku, aku tahu kau sangat memikirkan Sohyun noona. Tapi aku pun tidak tahu kenapa seperti ini. ini kehendak tuhan, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menghentikan pukulannya pada Yoochun lalu menghadap ke depan lagi dan memikirkan semuanya.

Tanpa terasa karena mengobrol sepanjang jalan mereka ternyata sudah sampai di rumah, Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong turun.

"sudah sampai, turunlah. Temui Yunho hyung di dalam." Yoochun yakin kalau Yunho sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dari mereka karena melihat mobil Yunho sudah ada. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit menemui Changmin. Ohiya, aku harap kau juga sama seperti Yunho hyung yang mencintaimu dan menjadikanmu kebahagiaannya serta yang terakhir. Kau adalah yang pertama baginya. Selama ini kehidupan pernikahan Yunho hyung hanya hasil settingan orangtua kami" Yoochun tersenyum. Setelah Jaejoong turun Yoochun memundurkan mobilnya dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"aku mencintainya kok, aku bahkan sudah masuk keperangkapnya dan sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa untuk lepas"

.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu ia menuju kamarnya.

Saat masuk kamar dapat Jaejoong lihat kalau Yunho tengah duduk di ranjang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, membuat wajah tampannya jadi tertutupi.

"oppa.." Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan langsung memeluknya erat, seolah sedang rindu karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak berjumpa-_-

Yunho pun menyambut pelukan Jaejoong dan meraih pinggang yeoja cantik itu, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. ia merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar merasa akan gila dengan semuanya. Disaat yang harusnya dia tengah bersenang-senang atas pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, tuhan malah mengujinya. Salah satu mesin di pabrik teh hijau miliknya meledak pagi tadi, dan beberapa pegawainya mengalami luka yang serius. Sebenarnya bukan masalah uang dan kerugian yang dipikirkannya, tapi dengan pegawainya itu, mereka pasti merasakan sakit. Hal itu membuat pikiran Yunho terganggu dan merasa bersalah. Ia bingung harus bertanggung jawab bagaimana lagi, uang tidak akan langsung serta merta menyembuhkan mereka begitu saja.

Ditambah dengan berita Sohyun yang ternyata menderita kanker otak. Bagaimana Yunho tidak akan gila. Dia memang tidak ada perasaan dengan Sohyun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak perduli seperti ia yang mengabaikan Heejoo dan menganggap Heejoo bukan siapa-siapa selama ini. Yunho menganggap Sohyun adalah adik sekaligus temannya. Rasa sayang terhadap saudara. Berbeda dengan rasanya terhadap Jaejoong.

"kau terlihat stress oppa, memikirkan Sohyun eonni?"

"ne.." jawab Yunho pelan. Sama sekali tidak ada semangatnya.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan. kita semua harus yakin Sohyun eonni pasti akan sembuh dan bisa kembali seperti biasanya. Jangan bersikap seperti ini. kau sama sekali tidak ada auranya. Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti sekarang" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, berusaha untuk membuat Yunho bersemangat lagi. Dia juga sama kok seperti Changmin dan Yunho, sedang sedih dengan keadaan Sohyun, tapi mereka tidak boleh terlalu larut dan harus optimis.

Yunho menyambar bibir manyun Jaejoong sekilas, lalu ia pun mulai sedikit bercahaya lagi.

"sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah Sohyun, tapi juga… tadi ada kecelakaan di pabrik yang menyebabkan beberapa pegawaiku terluka. Aku sangat merasa tidak enak, Jae. Aku merasa bersalah, tidak bisa membuat kenyamanan mereka dalam bekerja dan malah membuat insiden"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah Yunho. Ia dapat melihat jelas raut wajah Yunho yang bertekuk, memikirkan banyak hal dan juga rasa bersalah yang amat terdalam. Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan cerita Yoochun tadi. tentang hati malaikat Yunho yang akan tetap bersikap baik dengan orang jahat sekalipun.

"oppa harus menanggung biaya pengobatan mereka sampai sembuh, serta ganti rugi untuk waktu yang terbuang bagi mereka di rumah sakit dan rasa sakit yang mereka alami." Jaejoong awalnya hanya iseng saja, apakah Yunho akan menyanggupinya? Ternyata Yunho memang sudah akan melakukannya.

"itu pasti. Semoga mereka tidak apa-apa dan cepat sembuh"

"berapa orang korbannya oppa?"

"34 orang" jawab Yunho sambil memilin-milin rambut panjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tangan Yunho masih merangkul tubuhnya.

"itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit." Kata Jaejoong.

"biarkan saja, 100 orang pun akan kutanggung. dengan sudah melakukan itu pun tetap saja aku masih merasa kurang." Kini tangan Yunho sudah mulai mengelus perut Jaejoong dan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke atas. Sebenarnya gerakan yang Yunho buat itu awalnya tidak diniatkan, hanya reflex bergerak begitu saja.

Jaejoong saat merasa dadanya sudah menjadi objek mainan sang suami, sedikit merinding.

"kau mau bertanggung jawab saja sudah cuk- ahh~" Jaejoong malah mengeluarkan desahannya saat Yunho mulai meremas-remas kecil dadanya. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong barulah Yunho sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Yunho pun semakin memperkeras remasannya.

"Yunhhh..aahh~" kini Jaejoong sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan Yunho yang di atasnya bersiap akan menerkamnya. Lalu Yunho menciumi bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Yunho, dia menikmatinya tapi ia baru ingat sesuatu.

"ashhh~ bukannya kau..ah~ mau ke rumah sak- ahk!" Yunho dengan cepat membuka pakaian Jaejoong dan mulai menyentuh milik Jaejoong dibawah sana. Jaejoong berusaha ingin bilang ke Yunho bahwa seingatnya dia pulang untuk menjemput Yunho, dan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Bukan malah seperti ini.

"sebentar saja,ya?" kata Yunho.

Sejenak Yunho melupakan beban pikirannya dan menyelesaikan ini dulu. Jaejoong benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang besar untuk Yunho. Yang awalnya burem badmood dan stress total aja bisa langsung bergairah :D

.

.

.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat turun dari ranjangnya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Sementara Yunho masih bergolek di ranjang menghayati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya setelah bercinta dengan Jaejoong tadi.

Saat sudah selesai dan berpakaian rapi, Yunho masih mendekam dan tidak ada niat mau beranjak.

"oppa, ayo bangun dan mandilah. Ini sudah sore dan kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengengok Sohyun eonni. Oppa~~~~" Jaejoong dan mengguncang badan Yunho. Awalnya ia mau menarik selimut Yunho dan menggeretnya ke kamar mandi, tapi tidak jadi karena ia tau Yunho sedang tidak memakai apapun disebalik selimut.

"Jung Yunho! Kau tadi mengkhawatirkan Sohyun eonni, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi malas. Oppa! cepatlah"

Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan guncangan hebat pada tubuhnya, Yunho pun membuka matanya dan segera bangkit untuk mandi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar ke kamar mandi Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dulu. Lumayan lama.

"Aish!" Jaejoong sebal, tapi ia juga suka diperlakukan begitu oleh Yunho. Ia pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar saja sambil menunggu Yunho selesai.

.

.

"noona~"

"kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Heejoo pada seorang namja yang baru saja datang 'kerumahnya' dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"kau tidak merindukanku? Aku datang berkunjung kau malah tidak senang." Suara namja itu terdengar berat.

Heejoo menghela nafasnya, "ne, adikku yang tampan. Aku senang kok, kau datang. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan susah payah untuk berkunjung datang ketempatmu"

"bagaimana dengan suamimu? Masih sama? Kau yeoja kuat Noon, tahan banting meski diperlakukan seperti selama ini oleh Jung Yunho."

"asalkan aku berstatus istrinya, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang serius. Biarkan saja. Pelan-pelan aku akan menyingkirkan istri-istri dia yang lain. Terlebih kemarin dia baru menikah lagi dengan yeoja yang masih sangat muda. Targetku jadi bertambah."

Sang adik hanya manggut-manggut.

"tapi sepertinya Sohyun sakit parah, itu akan mempermudah Seunghyun-ah. Ohiya, kau harus membantuku. Jangan lupa."

"baiklah, demi dirimu apa yang tidak." Seunghyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

Beberapa saat setelah perbincangan keduanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho melewati mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sudah jelas akan ke rumah sakit. Yunho hanya bersikap acuh dan mengabaikan keduanya. Yunho tau, yang datang itu adalah adik tirinya Han Heejoo, namanya Choi Seunghyun.

Setelah terdengar suara mobil Yunho menjauh dari rumah, Seunghyun membuka suara.

"noona, diakah istri baru suamimu? Sangat cantik!"

.

.

**TBC?**

.

.

A/N:

Sudah jelas kan tentang pernikahan Yunho dengan Sohyun dan Heejoo :D

Nanti juga ada penjelasan kok tentang Sohyun dan kenapa dia harus aku buat menjadi seperti ini._. mianhae.

Dan untuk masalah Heejoo, intinya Yunho itu merasa bersalah saja sama dia, walaupun ada perasaan marah yang amat dalam, tapi karena rasa bersalahnya itu yang membuat Yunho untuk tetap diam dan berharap semoga Heejoo mau berpisah dengannya tanpa harus dia dulu yang meminta. Ngerti kan? duh uri appa disini sangat baik, angelic! :D

dan inget, selama nikah Appa gak pernah mau menyentuh Heejoo barang seujung rambut pun. Hahahaha. Heejoo nya juga pasti gabakalan protes, daripada diceraikan Yunho kan, mending dia kalem aja gitu, ewhhh.

.

Tapi, kenapa setiap menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya aku selalu merasa bahwa cerita aku ini semakin gajelas? Padahal ceritanya udh aku pikirkan baki-baik. Kayanya ada yang kurang gitu =(

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih mau baca dan lanjut? Aku berlagak banget dih, kaya banyak aja yang baca fic ini=(

Dan buat yang udh review di tiga part kemarin makasih banyak! Sesingkat apapun review kalian aku sangat senang! Apalagi yang review panjang banget, duh lopelope!:* Ada yang baca aja aku jingkrak-jingkrak :D serta semua yg udah nge fav sama yang nge-follow. aku sayang kalian semuanyaaaaa :*

Terimakasih buat:

**Misscelyunjae****, **yang pertama kali nge review :D

**Ina . yunjae . 5**

**Taeripark**

**yoon HyunWoon**

**jung . aiko**

**leeChunnie**

**zhe**

**Ai Rin Lee**

**missjelek**

**aoi ao**

**jae sekundes**

**cindyshim07**

**abcdefghij123**

**iche . cassiopeiajaejoong**

**Dhea Kim**

**shanzec**

**snow . drop . 1272**

**Krisslyd**

**MRSPARK6002**

**Irengiovanny**

**Yaya saya**

**whisperwonkyu**

**jaejung love**

**jaena**

**Guest**

**Himawari23**

**Jung Hyejoong**

**cichanamin**

**gwansim84**

**ajid yunjae**

**DIAHDEGA**

**hi jj91**

gimana dengan part ini? Udah dilanjut nih, ceritanya~ udah terjawab kan, beberapa pertanyaan dan tebakan nya? :D

buat **jaejung love**, benarkah cerita ini terlalu menantang?._.iya gakpapa. aku ngerti maksudnya, tapi seperti yang udah aku bilang, ada alasan kenapa Sohyun harus aku buat begini ._. pokoknya semua ada alasannya~:3

TERAKHIR, BUAT KILLER BEE/BG CIT TEMAN AKU YANG SUDAH MEMBERI SARAN UNTUK FF INI WALAUPUN SEBENARNYA TIDAK BANYAK MEMBANTU :P TAPI DIA MEMBANTU AKU DALAM MEMINJAMKAN MODEM UNTUK POST FF INI. TEMEN SESAMA FUJOSHI NIH:* TAPI DIA SUKANYA ANIME JEPANG. SEKAI ICHI HATSUKOI ANIME YANG DIA REKOMEN KE AKU haha B-)

Tiada kesan yang indah tanpa kehadiran kalian semua, terimakasih banyak. :*


	5. Chapter 5

First, and Last Love

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Choi Seunghyun itu T.O.P BigBang. Kalau Seungri Lee Seunghyun. Okok? :D

**Mungkin ada adegan NC lagi disini. Yang gasuka NC/gasuka yang terlalu frontal dan vulgar jangan baca ya, di skip aja.**

.

.

**Sebelumnya**

"asalkan aku berstatus istrinya, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang serius. Biarkan saja. Pelan-pelan aku akan menyingkirkan istri-istri dia yang lain. Terlebih kemarin dia baru menikah lagi dengan yeoja yang masih sangat muda. Targetku jadi bertambah."

Sang adik hanya manggut-manggut.

"tapi sepertinya Sohyun sakit parah, itu akan mempermudah Seunghyun-ah. Ohiya, kau harus membantuku. Jangan lupa."

"baiklah, demi dirimu apa yang tidak kulakukan." Seunghyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

Beberapa saat setelah perbincangan keduanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho melewati mereka berdua. Mereka sudah jelas akan ke rumah sakit. Yunho hanya bersikap acuh dan mengabaikan keduanya. Yunho tau, yang datang itu adalah adik tirinya Han Heejoo, namanya Choi Seunghyun.

Setelah terdengar suara mobil Yunho menjauh dari rumah, Seunghyun membuka suara.

"noona, diakah istri baru suamimu? Sangat cantik!"

.

.

**Chapter 5**

"maksudmu?" tanya Heejoo tidak mengerti, "kau menyukainya?"

"dia sangat cantik. lihatlah tubuhnya tadi, sangat berbentuk dan menggairahkan. Dadanya, montok noon! Bibir merahnya itu pasti manis saat dihisap dan dilumat." Seunghyun langsung berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Jaejoong. benar-benar cantik, dan yeoja itu masih muda. Pasti segar, pikirnya.

Heejoo sedikit tersulut emosi, bisanya Seunghyun memuji Jaejoong terang-terangan di depannya.

"kau menyukainya?! Aku jauh lebih cantik dari Kim Jaejoong! kau bahkan tidak pernah memujiku Seunghyun-ah!" Heejoo memaki Seunghyun dengan tangan yang sudah menyangkut di kedua pinggangnya.

"ah, itu memang sudah jelas kok. Kau jauh lebih cantik, Heejoo noona" ya, Seunghyun memang terpaksa mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan body, kecantikan, dan aura seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"aku memang menginginkannya untuk berpisah dengan Yunho, kurasa kalau dia kubunuh seperti yang akan kurencanakan pada Kim Sohyun akan terlalu terlihat berencananya. Lebih baik kalau kau membawa Jaejoong dan merebutnya saja. Walaupun itu juga sama terencenanya,sih" Heejoo terlihat berpikir menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"aku setuju! Untuk hal ini aku sangat setuju, aku akan senang hati membantu dan bekerja sama denganmu!" Seunghyun langsung berdiri tegak dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Heejoo pertanda mereka telah sepakat.

"heoh, kenapa Jaejoong mudah sekali menarik para namja ke dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar punya jiwa pelacur"

Mata Seunghyun melotot saat Heejoo berucap demikian.

"jangan menghinanya. Aku yakin ia pasti yeoja baik-baik" Seunghyun menatap tajam kearah mata Heejoo seolah akan memakannya. Oh tuhan, Heejoo benar-benar tak habis pikir. Jaejoong yang hanya lewat saja, tidak bicara sepatah katapun, dapat membuat Seunghyun jadi seperti ini.

.

.

"bagaimana keadannya, dokter? Apa penanganan yang harus dilakukan?" Yunho kini sedang duduk di ruangan dokter, ia berkonsultasi tentang penyakit Sohyun dan sangat berharap Sohyun akan segera sembuh.

"saya sangat terkejut dengan pemeriksaan terakhir. Sel kanker nya semakin banyak dan meluas pada jaringan otaknya yang lain."

Yunho menahan nafasnya. Separah itu? kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Menurutnya kemarin-kemarin Sohyun masih sehat dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya namun sekarang dia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

" pasti merasakan gejalanya dari yang ringan sampai ke yang berat seperti kemarin dalam waktu sudah lama. Namun dia mengabaikannya dan tidak menganggap penting. Akhirnya sel kanker menyebar dengan sangat cepat." Dokter paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Yunho.

"tapi bukannya dokter mengatakan kalau ini masih bisa diatasi? Belum terlambat,kan?" Yunho mulai panic.

"awalnya memang begitu . menurut pemeriksaan memang seperti itu adanya, tapi setelah mengetahui kalau saat gejala ringan dulu tidak melakukan apapun seperti pengobatan dan pencegahan, maka jadi tidak heran kalau sel kankernya bergerak cepat sekarang ini."

"apa yang harus dilakukan? Sekarang harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa,dok?"

"Pengobatan yang dilakukan untuk penyembuhan kanker otak sangat beresiko. Untuk sekarang kita akan melakukan kemoterapi. Resiko dari kemoterapi anda pasti tau efeknya, obat-obatan yang digunakan sangat tidak spesifik, hanya membunuh sel-sel yang pertumbuhannya relative cepat, antara lain sel kanker dan sel rambut…"

"..lalu bila dengan kemoterapi tidak ada hasilnya, kita akan melakukan operasi. Bedah dengan penangan kepala sangat berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi seperti kerusakan saraf yang bisa memicu gangguan panca indra serta pendarahan di otak yang bisa memicu infeksi dan kematian. Jadi semoga saja kemoterapi bisa mengatasinya tanpa harus melakukan operasi"

Kepala Yunho rasanya seperti akan pecah memikirkannya.

.

.

Saat ini, Changmin dan Jaejoong tengah menemani Sohyun di kamar inapnya. Changmin menatap sendu sang umma yang tengah terbaring lemah. Dengan jangka waktu yang sebentar kondisi tubuhnya semakin buruk saja.

"tidak enak di rumah sakit." Ucap Sohyun.

"umma, kau bahkan belum lama disini."

"aku ingin pulang. Ayolah bawa aku pulang, jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku. tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Changmin sangat kesal mendengar ucapan Ummanya, "umma. Jangan begini. ini semua demi kesembuhanmu. Demi dirimu. Tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu dan tidak acuh dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau seperti tidak menghargai kami semua yang mengiginkan kesembuhanmu"

"tidak ada gunanya aku sembuh Changmin-ah. Aku malah sangat bersyukur diberi penyakit ini. itu tandanya aku semakin dekat dengan kematian"

"Umma!" teriak Changmin dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, "kau kejam. Tidakkah kau pikirkan aku bila kau tinggal? Aku mungkin memang tidak terlalu kau harapkan karena kau tidak mencintai Appa, tapi perlu kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu. Terserah kau mau menyayangiku juga atau tidak."

Jaejoong yang berada di antara Changmin dan Sohyun hanya bisa diam tak berani ikut bicara. Satu lagi yang Jaejoong ketahui, Sohyun 'kurang' menyayangi Changmin hanya karena namja itu anak dari orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya?

"siapa bilang aku tidak menyayangimu, Changmin-ah? kau salah menganggap, kau anakku. Tidak mungkin seorang ibu membenci anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?" Sohyun berhenti sejenak "Biarlah aku bawa mati perasaanku. Kau tau,kan? setiap manusia ada titik kesabaran dan kelelahannya. Dan aku sedang mengalami titik itu."

Oh,jadi seperti itu? bukan seperti yang dituduhkan Changmin, pikir Jaejoong. Sohyun kehilangan kesabaran dan lelah? Apakah Sohyun sudah lelah dengan pernikahannya dengan Yunho selama ini? Jaejoong sangat kasihan dengan Sohyun. Mereka sama-sama yeoja, dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan penderitaan yang Sohyun alami selama ini.

"aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Mungkin tuhan memang sudah mengatur garis takdirku seperti ini dari awal." Sohyun melanjutkan. Dapat dilihat matanya yang memancarkan keputusasaan dan kelelahan yang mendalam.

"setidaknya berusaha lah dan berniatlah untuk sembuh, tunjukkan padaku kalau kau masih memikirkanku. Jangan pasrah, diam, bahkan senang dengan keadaan ini Umma"Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Sohyun.

Sohyun memandangi Changmin yang terus berusaha untuk menguatkannya. Yang tadinya Sohyun sangat ingin mati tiba-tiba jadi sangat takut jika suatu saat kematian benar-benar menghampirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah sedih Changmin saat kehilangan dirinya.

Terdengar Suara pintu terbuka, Yunho memasuki kamar.

"oppa.." panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho kepada Sohyun.

"tidak terlalu buruk, Yun"

"kau harus sembuh." Ucap Yunho singkat, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sohyun.

Yunho melanjutkan, "aku harus pulang bersama Jaejoong. ini sudah malam. Changmin yang akan menemanimu,kan? Nanti kusuruh Yoochun untuk menemani kalian juga. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Kumohon, kau harus sembuh. Bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan"

Lagi-lagi Sohyun tersenyum. Ia meremas jari-jarinya, lalu memandang Yunho yang biar bagaimanapun adalah suaminya. Namja yang hidup bersamanya selama ini sampai sekarang. "Ya. Aku tahu. Pulang lah, hati-hati di jalan. Jaga Jaejoong dengan baik Yun.."

Yunho mengangguk.

"secepat ini? bolehkah aku ikut menginap menemani Sohyun eonni disini?" akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara dan kembali menolak saat merasa dirinya tak pernah puas untuk menjaga Sohyun. Selalu dipaksa untuk pulang.

"besok kita bisa kemari lagi Jae. Malam ini kau harus pulang dulu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, bila kau nginap disini mana mungkin aku juga akan ikut menginap? Kau ingin kamar Sohyun sesak oleh kita?" dan menyaksikan apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu? Sambung Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata suaminya.

Setelah berpamitan, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun keluar dan pulang ke rumah.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang sangat baik, juga cantik sekali. Tidak heran Yunho sangat menyukainya. Aku mengerti. Kurasa ia akan bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai umma mu Changminnie"

Changmin merengut kesal dan kembali merengek, "umma, kau mulai lagi. Jangan berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sohyun terkekeh geli melihat Changmin, lalu membawa Changmin dalam kepelukannya. Ia sangat menyayangi putra nya, sangat. Ia sempat shock dengan pemikiran Changmin tadi tentang ia yang tidak menyayangi sang anak. Tapi Sohyun paham kenapa anaknya bisa sampai berpikir demikian, karna hingga detik ini pun ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya, dan masih menomorsatukan rasa cintanya itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan, kegiatan Jaejoong selain 'melayani' Yunho menjadi bertambah, yaitu mengunjungi Sohyun di rumah sakit dengan rutin. Menemaninya untuk terapi. Juga menyemangati dan meyakinkannya saat yeoja itu merasa bosan di rumah sakit dan memaksa untuk meminta pulang ke rumah. Itu tidak mungkin, karena keadaan Sohyun tidak mendukung untuk jauh dari rumah sakit dan jauh dari dokter yang setiap saat harus memantaunya.

Sore ini saat Jaejoong dalam perjalanan dari rumah sakit dan hendak pulang, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya dulu, ia meminta Yunho untuk mengantarkannya. Sudah lumayan lama dia tidak mengunjungi orangtua nya. ia merasa sangat merindukan semuanya, terlebih dengan Junsu.

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong turun, Jaejoong sedikit heran. Yunho tidak ikut masuk?

"aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, maaf bukannya tidak ingin ikut masuk. Nanti akan kujemput kemari lagi kalau urusanku sudah selesai." Jaejoong paham dan mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil.

.

"Umma~~~ Suie!" teriak Jaejoong saat baru membuka pintu depan.

"Eonni! Ah, akhirnya kau pulang!" Junsu girang sekali dan berlari kearah Jaejoong lalu memeluknya.

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada Junsu dan menutup mulutnya, saat menyadari ternyata di ruang tamu sedang ada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah berteriak seperti tadi. sedangkan Junsu bukannya mengingati malah membalas teriakan Jaejoong-_-

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak tau kalau sedang ada tamu." Jaejoong menundukkan badannya berkali-kali kepada orang itu. sementara namja tersebut hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong. oh, ia juga tidak sendirian. Bersama seorang balita yang kira-kira umurnya baru sekitar dua tahunan.

"kau Kim Jaejoong adiknya Hyunjoong yang baru saja menikah itu? perkenalkan, aku Cho Junhyung, dan ini anakku yang paling kecil namanya Cho Hanna."

"kau temannya Appa atau Hyunjoong oppa?" tanya Jaejoong. Jaejoong sebenarnya kurang yakin, Junhyung ini teman Appanya atau Hyunjoong. Melihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya orang ini seumuran dengan Yunho. Namun bila seumuran dengan Yunho bisa saja dia teman Appa nya, tapi bisa juga dia teman Hyunjoong.

"ohh, aku temannya Hyunjoong. Dulu dia bekerja di tempatku. Kebetulan kami tadi bertemu dan dia mengajakku untuk mampir kemari." Junhyung tersenyum ramah dengan Jaejoong. menurutnya Jaejoong sangat cantik, dan juga polos.

"lalu kemana Hyunjoong oppa? kenapa ia malah meninggalkan tamu nya sendirian?!"

"dia sedang membuatkan minuman di belakan eonni." Jawab Junsu

"itukan tugasmu, kenapa malah kau biarkan Hyunjoong oppa yang melakukannya?" Jaejoong geram dengan Junsu.

"tadinya aku yang membuatnya eonni! Jadi, saat aku mendengar teriakanmu, aku langsung berlari ke depan dan menemuimu. Lalu pekerjaanku digantikan oleh oppa. jangan marah denganku" Junsu berusaha memberi penjelasan. Jaejoong akhirnya dapat menerima penjelasan Junsu dan duduk di sofa dekat di seberang Junhyung, diikuti oleh Junsu di sebelahnya.

"Joongie. Apa kabarmu?" tegur Hyunjoong saat sudah kembali dari dapur, membawa minuman lalu menyuguhkannya kepada Junhyung.

"oppa! bogoshippo, kabarku sangat baik!" jerit Jaejoong yang sedikit tertahan. Hyunjoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong. tetap saja tidak berubah. lalu ia beralih dengan Junhyung.

"ah iya, hyung. Kau sudah menikah? Haha, itu pasti sudah jelas. Dan kau bilang ini anak mu yang paling kecil, berarti kau masih punya seorang anak lagi?"

Junhyung membenarkannya. "tapi aku sudah bercerai dengan istriku. Ya, anakku yang besar namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Umurnya sudah 15 tahun"

"cerai? kenapa?" tanya Hyunjoong kaget. Dirinya yang sudah tiga puluh tahun saja –seumuran dengan Yoochun- belum menikah dan malah sudah didahului oleh adiknya, Jaejoong. namun orang lain yang sudah punya anak dan sudah bisa bahagia malah bercerai dengan istrinya.

"sudah tidak ada kecocokan Hyunjoong-ah, awalnya kami dijodohkan. Memang akhirnya kami bisa mulai pelan-pelan saling memahami dan bisa menikmati pernikahan kami. Tapi makin kemari, semuanya sia-sia dan kembali seperti awal. Seperti tidak ada cinta di antara kami. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk bercerai." Junhyung masih setia dengan senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

Hyunjoong dan Junhyung dulu lumayan dekat, tapi baru sekarang Hyunjoong tau kalau Junhyung sudah menikah. Anaknya pun sudah berumur 15 tahun, itu berarti saat ia masih bekerja dengan Junhyung dulu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Junhyung sudah menikah? Pabo Hyunjoong-_-

"aku ikut menyesal Hyung. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu jadi tidak enak" ujar Hyunjoong, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"gwenchana"

"kau kalah dengan Sohyun eonni, dia bahkan masih bertahan dengan perjodohannya hingga sekarang" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Nyaris tidak terdengar malah. Ia merasa, Junhyung saja tidak kuat. Tapi lihat Sohyun. Yeoja itu masih bertahan sampai saat ini, bahkan dia sedang sakit keras sekarang.

"apa? Bisa kau ulang?" tanya Junhyung saat merasa mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan sesuatu dan ingin tahu dengan ucapan kurang jelas dari Jaejoong barusan.

"ani, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya asal sebut dan ngelantur" Jaejoong pun hanya bisa salah tingkah dan cengengesan.

"Jumma…" panggil satu-satunya anak kecil di antara mereka, Hanna. Bocah imut itu mendekati Jaejoong dan menyapa yeoja cantik itu.

"jumma.." panggil Hanna lagi saat Jaejoong mengabaikannya. Gadis kecil itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, pertanda ia menginginkan Jaejoong untuk meraihnya lalu memangkunya.

"aigoo. Hanna-ya, kau mau dipangku oleh Ahjumma?" lalu Hanna mengangguk cepat dan tertawa. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh gemuk Hanna dan memangkunya sambil mengajaknya ngobrol dan bermain.

"sepertinya dia suka dengan mu Jae" ucap Junhyung.

Jaejoong menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hanna. Lalu Hyunjoong bertanya hal lain lagi kepada Junhyung. "kau hanya berdua dengannya, lalu ibu Hanna dimana Hyung?"

Junhyung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hyunjoong. "di rumah orangtuanya. Tadi aku sangat merindukan Hanna dan ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"oh begitu." Hyunjoong hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hanna lucu sekali oppa! aku gemas dengannya, pipinya benar-benar ingin ku gigit" Jaejoong berkata sambil menciumi pipi berisi milik Hanna.

Junhyung, Hyunjoong, dan Junsu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan juga Hanna yang sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sudah jam setengah delapan malam, Junhyung dan Hanna sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Appa dan Umma mereka pun sudah pulang daritadi dan sedang berada di belakang, sementara tiga bersaudara itu yaitu Hyunjoong, Jaejoong, dan Junsu masih duduk bersantai di ruang tamu. Sambil menemani Jaejoong menunggu Yunho datang menjemput.

"apa yang kau pikirkan eonni?" tanya Junsu saat merasa kalau Jaejoong daritadi hanya melamun dan seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"tenang saja, Yunho hyung pasti akan menjemputmu kok." Hyunjoong mengira kalau Jaejoong tengah menggalaukan Yunho.

"bukan itu" Jaejoong membantah perkataannya saudaranya.

"lalu?"

"sudahlah, bukan hal yang penting."

"Jae, aku mengerti maksud perkataanmu tadi." kata Hyunjoong kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan awal.

"perkataanku yang mana?" Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tentang Sohyun noona"

"oh"

"dia sedang sakit keras, dengan segala perasaannya. Aku bisa ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Yeoja itu sangat tegar"

Jaejoong memang sudah menceritakan semua yang ia tahu dengan Hyunjoong dan Junsu.

"aku kasihan dengan Sohyun eonni. Padahal dia sudah bersikap baik dengan Jaejoong eonni-ku" sambung Junsu.

Jaejoong menghentikan lamunannya lalu menjawab perkataan Junsu dan Hyunjoong. "Junhyung oppa sangat tidak setegar Sohyun eonni. Namja itu sangat payah. Padahal dia sudah punya anak dua orang, harusnya itu bisa membuatnya lebih kuat dan punya alasan untuk bertahan"

Hyunjoong merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong tentang Junhyung "kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Joongie. Kau tidak tahu masalah setiap orang seperti apa. Dia itu namja, pasti perasaannya yang lebih tertekan."

Jaejoong tak mau kalah, "justru karena dia namja, kenapa dia malah menyerah begitu saja? Tidak ada mental dan tidak setegar Sohyun eonni. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan payah?"

"bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Junhyung hyung pasti punya alasan yang kuat"

Junsu pun segera menyela keduanya, sebelum mereka benar-benar akan bertengkar hanya karena masalah itu saja.

"sudahlah eonni, oppa. itu masalah orang lain, tidak perlu kalian ributkan-_-"

Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong terdiam saat diomeli oleh Junsu. Lalu setelahnya mereka tidak terlibat percakapan lagi sementara Jaejoong kembali larut dengan pemikirannya dan melamun.

Yunho tiba-tiba sudah di depan pintu tanpa mereka sadari dan sedang permisi untuk diizinkan masuk.

"ayo kita pulang, Jae." Jaejoong kembali tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mengangguk. lalu ia dan Yunho ke belakang mencari orangtuanya untuk berpamitan.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam memandangi jalanan dari arah luar jendela mobil. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini. apakah Jaejoong marah?

"Jaejongie, kau kenapa? Apa kau marah denganku karena aku telat menjemput?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara bass milik Yunho.

"eoh? Aniyo. Sama sekali tidak."

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu? ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"tidak ada oppa. benar." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum memandangi Yunho, meyakinkan suaminya kalau dia memang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Yah, walaupun memang ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya daritadi.

.

Saat sudah sampai rumah, Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung memasuki kamar mereka.

Yunho baru akan bersiap untuk mandi, namun lagi-lagi ia masih terganggu dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, cepat katakan ada apa. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu. Wajahmu sangat terlihat aneh bila seperti itu. berbagi lah denganku." Yunho duduk di sebelah tempat Jaejoong, dan berusaha membujuk agar Jaejoong mau bercerita.

"aku…" Yunho menunggu jawabannya, sementara Jaejoong masih menggantungkan ceritanya.

"aku… tapi oppa harus berjanji tidak akan tertawa atau bahkan marah" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, maksudnya apa? Ia makin gemas dengan Jaejoong yang masih juga belum mengatakan apapun yang dapat mengobati penasaran Yunho.

"aku ingin sekali punya anak"

Sejenak Yunho terdiam mencerna ucapan Jaejoong yang baru saja didengarnya, lalu namja itu tertawa keras sampai membuat Jaejoong malu. "kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak tertawa" Jaejoong sungguh malu sekali dengan reaksi Yunho.

"aigoo.. benarkah hanya karena itu? hanya karena kau ingin punya anak, sampai kebawa pikiran dan membuat wajahmu menjadi kusut?" Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa. Jaejoong menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah merajuk, Yunho pun menghentikan tawanya dan membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Yunho, masih dengan berusaha untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"tadi ada teman Hyunjoong oppa yang datang, ia membawa anak perempuannya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku juga punya anak saat ini. pasti akan menyenangkan" kali ini Yunho hanya tersenyum, tidak tertawa seperti tadi. memang tidak ada yang salah bukan, kalau dirinya dan Jaejoong punya anak? Toh Jaejoong masih muda. Walaupun dirinya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda juga. Changmin punya adik? Bukan hal yang buruk. Benar,kan?

"kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan lagi agar kita bisa punya anak secepatnya!"

"kau belum mandi oppa! bau, mandilah dulu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"tidak mau, aku sudah tidak sabar" Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sampai terlentang ke ranjang, lalu mulai merangkak diatasnya dan menindih yeoja cantik itu.

"aku..aku membatalkan keinginanku.." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terheran lagi. Jaejong ini…benar-benar membingungkan.

"kenapa?"

"kau tidak akan merasa kesulitan? Nanti bila seandainya aku hamil kau akan semakin repot karena mengurusi dua istrimu. Orang hamil itu sangat susah diurus. Belum lagi kau juga harus mengurusi Sohyun eonni" Jaejoong berujar panjang lebar.

"sama sekali bukan masalah, kau banyak alasan" Yunho mulai menurunkan kepalanya lalu menciumi bibir Jaejoong dan langsung menjamahi leher putihnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat kepala Yunho, dan semakin menekannya agar semakin dalam tenggelam di dada besarnya.

"lepaskan" pinta Yunho sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"aku juga belum mandi, aku mau mandi dulu" Jaejoong berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghindari Yunho, namun dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangannya.

"kalau begitu, kita lakukan di kamar mandi." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggendongnya dan membawa tubuh ramping istrinya ke kamar mandi.

Saat sudah sampai, Jaejoong hanya pasrah ketika Yunho mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelah Jaejoong polos tanpa apapun, Yunho juga membuka semua pakaiannya. Yunho menyalakan shower lalu mengarahkan Jaejoong agar tepat berada di bawah shower berdua dengannya.

Tubuh keduanya sudah rata semua dengan air. Yunho mengambil sabun cair lalu mulai mengusapkan menggunakan tangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong hingga busa-busa putih mulai banyak. Yunho menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh sensitive Jaejoong, seperti dada. saat menyentuh kedua payudara Jaejoong, Yunho meremasnya. Karena adanya sabun, membuat payudara Jaejoong jadi licin, itu menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Yunho selaku yang meremas atau bisa dibilang memijitnya dan Jaejoong orang yang merasakannya.

Desahan indah pun keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat dan menggerakkan tangannya ke daerah yang lain. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, merapatkan tubuhnya sampai benar-benar menempel. Lalu tangan besar Yunho menjelajahi punngung mulus Jaejoong. menggosoknya, perlahan gerakannya mulai turun kebawah dan menyentuh butt sexy Jaejoong.

"auhmm~" Yunho benar-benar memandikan Jaejoong saat ini, saat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dikira sudah bersih dan rata dengan sabun, ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk gantian melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Jaejoong mulai menyabuni tubuh Yunho yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Ia menyentuh lengan kekar Yunho yang otot nya dapat terlihat jelas. Dalam hati, Jaejoong merasa bangga bisa memiliki tubuh yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini, walaupun harus berbagi. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang berbagi juga, pun hanya Jaejoong yang sering menjamah tubuh Yunho.

Disaat sudah selesai, mereka kembali memposisikan tubuh di bawah shower. Tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mebersihkan sisa-sisa sabun agar luntur terikut dengan air yang mengalir. Tangan Jaejoong tak sengaja menyentuh bagian intim Yunho. Ia menelan salivanya saat melihat batang itu tengah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna.

"uhm, Yun..oppa" panggil Jaejoong tergagap.

"wae?" Yunho sengaja menjawabnya dengan nada senakal mungkin, ia paham apa yang sedang diperhatikan Jaejoong.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya tengah mengerjai lubang milik Jaejoong untuk mempersiapkan agar juniornya dapat masuk tanpa kesulitan.

Jaejoong menggila. Semua perlakuan Yunho kali ini benar-benar membuatnya terbang melayang-layang di udara. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

Perlahan Yunho mulai memasuki Jaejoong, sedikit sakit diawal masih dirasakan Jaejoong. tidak terlalu lama, karena tinggal kenikmatan yang ada setelahnya.

Yunho menutup kloset lalu duduk diatasnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, posisi memangku dengan tubuh Jaejoong menghadap kearahnya. Dengan juniornya yang masih tertanam di dalam lubang Jaejoong, Yunho mencoba mencari posisi yang pas dan senyaman mungkin. Setelah dapat posisi itu, Yunho mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Jaejoong agar batangnya dapat keluar masuk. Sementara Jaejoong tidak hanya diam saja membiarkan Yunho kesulitan mengangkat naik turun tubuhnya, ia menumpukan pegangannya pada pundak Yunho, dan mengimbangi gerakan Yunho agar mempermudah jalannya.

Desahan demi desahan saling bersahutan di dalam kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu luas itu. tubuh mereka yang tadi basah oleh air, kini sudah basah bercampur dengan keringat akibat dari kegiatan panas mereka.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuh Jaejoong saat dirasakannya sudah hampir sampai dan keluar.

"AHHHHHH~~" teriak Yunho maupun Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai klimaks secara bersamaan. Jaejoong terkulai lemas dan kali ini ia menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya di pangkuan Yunho. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Yunho dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Yunho yang juga tengah mengatur nafasnya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan sesekali mengusap lembut punggung jaejoong.

Merekapun mandi lagi karena merasa kotor dan lengket, lalu menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

.

.

Heejoo menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari di atas tempat tidur. Hari sudah larut namun ia masih terjaga. Perkataan Seunghyun tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"_aku tidak akan terlalu cepat melakukan sesuatu dan bertindak gegabah. Aku bukan seperti dirimu yang bodoh dalam bertindak Noon"_

Ia kembali mengerang saat mengingat hinaan Seunghyun untuknya. Huh, bodoh? Kalau bodoh ia tidak akan bisa berada di rumah Yunho detik ini. ah Han Heejoo memang bodoh, ia menjadi isstri Yunho karena takdir ketidaksengajaan, bukan karena rencananya yang berhasil-_-

Heejoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semakin hari Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat saja. Dan Heejoo sangat tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setiap malam. Ia juga sangat ingin disentuh oleh Yunho, sangat. Hal itu membuat hatinya resah dan menginginkan Jaejoong segera pergi dan berharap Seunghyun segera melakukan sesuatu. Tapi namja itu belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Besok kau benar-benar harus sudah pergi! Aku tidak mau tau!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N:

OEY INI APA YANG AKU BUAT? ADEGAN MANDI? HAHHHHHH? *menatap nanar kesepuluh jariku yang sudah mengetikkannya* MIAN KALAU KURANG MEMUASKAN LAGI. APA-APAAN INI. -_-

Soal kanker otak aku gatau menau, Cuma ngarang, dengan pengetahuan seadanya aja dan sedikit ngintip google. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah.

Ada alasan disetiap kejadian, dan ceritanya sudah ter-skenario di otak. Jadi semua hal yang terjadi demi kelangsungannya cerita(?)

Dan soal umur Jae, aku memutuskan untuk merubahnya jadi 25 tahun. Udah aku edit di chapter kemarin, dan semoga ga terlalu berpengaruh sampai nanti. *nyengir kuda:D* Aku berpikir 20 tahun jaraknya dengan Yunho terlalu jauh -_- hahahaha otak pedofil, baiklah silahkan katakan aku oon atau bodoh, terlalu gegabah mengambil umur tokoh XD

**abcdefghij123**: hei, enggak kok. Sohyun murni sakitnya tanpa campur tangan Heejoo. :D iyaaa, Appa lembek banget disini, terlalu baik. Tapi tetep kece(?) ya tahan lah kalau Cuma sama si Heejoo aja, sama Umma baru Appa ga akan tahan XD bahasa informal? Mungkin ya, karena aku buat ini apa adanya yang keluar dari pikiran tanpa mau ngerubah atau menyesuaikan bahasanya._.

**Byunchannie26:** GILAK KOMEN NYA PANJANG AMAT XD BERHUBUNG LO TADI UDAH MENGHAJAR GUE PAS ABIS UPACARA, JADI REVIEW NYA GA DIBALES LAGIII =)) SELAMAT MENIKMATI PART 5 NYA. KALAU MASIH KURANG GREGET JUGA, EDIT DEH FF NYA, BUAT SENDIRI! XD

**Yuja:** annyeong =) terimakasih sudah membaca! :3 :* kamu punya akun gak? Ayo kita PM-an aja!;)

**Ai Rin Lee:** Heejoo bisa melakukan apapun. Hal nekat sekalipun._.

**Farla 23:** aku juga benci sama Heejoo XD kita lihat nanti apa yang akan terjadi sama Sohyunnie._.

**Guest:** aduh iya, monggo dicincang aja Heejoo nya. mau dibejet bejet juga silahkan. Terserah :D

**Jaena:** oke ini udah dilanjut, maaf baru bisa update sekarang :D

**Hi jj91:** masih ada satu misteri lagi (?) hehehe part yang ini aku kasi yang full, gimana? Masih nanggung ga? Mian kalau masih belum puas XD

**Guest:** oke ini udah dilanjut =)

**Danactebh: **iya, jaemma pesona nya tinggi banget, bisa buat appa banyak saingan :D sudah aku siapkan hukuman yang setimpal buat Heejoo'-')9 oke, terimakasih udh mau nyempetin baca:*

**Cindyshim07:** ya bener lah, Yunho appa Cuma napsu sama Jaejoong umma! :D

**JungHyomi:** gapapa kok, udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak aja udah syukur :3 sepertinya firasatmu benar._.

**Zhe:** iyaa, Seunghyun bakal melakukan anu (?)

**Iche. cassiopeiajaejoong:** kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan dilakukan dua saudara tiri itu'-')9

**leeChunnie:** makasih banyak udh mau ngikutin cerita ini =)

**heeli:** makasih udah mau baca =)

**snow. drop. 1272:** Seunghyun memang bakteri, tapi dia ganteng. Aduh, gimana dong (?)

**abilhikmah:** amin :D

**yoon HyunWoon:** oke, ini udah update :3

**toki4102:** makasih udh mau baca :D

**Lady Ze:** Appa angelic disini._. tapi sayangnya, hal itu benar *nyengir*

**aoi ao:** paket kilat JNE(?) maaf dua hari baru bisa update=) aku ngasi nc di part ini, gimana. Maaf kalo masih kurang'-')/

**Jung Hyejoong:** Changmin selalu anak mereka bebeb, kalau bukan anaknya Yunho, dia akan jadi anaknya Jaejoong :D namanya juga beruang mesum wkwkwk Umma sih terlalu mempesona, jadinya Seunghyun klepek-klepek. Oke, makasih banyak udh mau baca dan ripiu lafyu beb:*

**Gwansim84:** iyaa, Choi Seunghyun itu T.O.P =)

**Chitra. Rafael:** udah update, makasih udh baca =)

**Krisslyd:** makasih udah baca dan review dear :3

**Dhea Kim:** yap, benar '-'


	6. Chapter 6

First and Last Love

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

**Part ini aman, ga ada adegan dewasa nya. **

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah rapi.

"mau ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah akan bersiap akan pergi. Sementara dirinya saja belum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"ne." jawab Jaejoong singkat, namun dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang resah.

"ada apa?"

"entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak sekali sejak bangun tadi oppa. aku takut terjadi hal buruk, dan pikiranku langsung ke Sohyun eonni. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk memastikannya"

Mata Yunho menyipit, "mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagian aku masih malas untuk pergi, nanti saja. Ayolah temani saja aku dulu"

"aniyo, kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja dengan supir. Aku pergi dulu oppa, annyeong" Jaejoong langsung pergi begitu saja keluar, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

.

Jam 8 tepat Jaejoong sudah sampai, dan ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sakit dan menuju ke kamar inap Sohyun. Saat melihat Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri namja jangkung itu.

"wae Changmin-ah? bagaimana keadaan Sohyun eonni?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya wajar saja bila Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak perasaan, karena akhir-akhir ini keadaan Sohyun semakin menurun dan memburuk.

"Umma sedang diperiksa oleh dokter"

"kenapa?"

"hanya periksa rutin. Bukan karena terjadi sesuatu" Changmin menuju ke kursi lalu duduk disana. Wajah namja itu sudah lusuh sekali, terlihat tampang kelelahannya. Sekolahnya pun jadi terbengkalai dan ia sering tidak mengumpulkan tugas, karena di luar jam sekolah waktunya dihabiskan di rumah sakit untuk menemani Sohyun. Kemarin saja Yunho baru dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah Changmin karena keadaan Changmin yang berdampak buruk dengan kegiatannya di sekolah.

"syukurlah. Semoga keadaan Sohyun eonni lebih membaik dari kemarin. Aku takut sekali"

Changmin diam saja tidak menjawab ucapan Jaejoong. sebenarnya ia juga sama dengan Jaejoong, takut dengan hal terburuk. Changmin sadar, kalau kesembuhan Umma nya kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada. Melihat keadaan Sohyun yang semakin hari semakin buruk saja, tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali, dan wajah putus asa dari para dokter. Ia sudah menyerah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena Changmin yakin, semua yang direncanakan dan yang dikehendaki tuhan pasti adalah hal yang terbaik.

Setelah beberapa waktu dalam keheningan, suara langkah seseorang mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Suara langkah itu milik kaki Yunho.

"oppa bukannya kau tadi masih bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur?"

"melihat kau yang pergi begitu saja, aku langsung bangkit dan segera bersiap-siap untuk menyusulmu." Jawab Yunho jujur apa adanya, lalu ia mengambil tempat disebelah Jaejoong, sehingga kini Jaejoong duduk diantara Changmin dan Yunho. Tangan Yunho pun sudah merangkul Jaejoong. yah, orang itu memang tidak bisa untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong kalau sedang berdekatan-_-

Sementara Changmin masih dengan dunia nya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Yunho, bahkan Changmin mungkin tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Yunho, namun Changmin masih diam dan mengabaikan panggilan Yunho.

"Changmin.." masih belum ada respon.

"Jung Changmin" kali ini suara Yunho agak keras dan membentak, barulah Changmin menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran appanya. Yunho tau, bahkan sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Changmin yang ikut tertekan dengan keadaan Sohyun.

"Appa. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang terheran, karena merasa tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berada diantara mereka.

"kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin sebelumnya.

"aku malas untuk ke sekolah. Aku ingin menemani umma saja dan menikmati masa-masa ku dengan Umma" jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung mencelos. Changmin saja sudah bicara seperti itu, namun Jaejoong tetap memaksa dirinya untuk optimis dengan kesembuhan Sohyun. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"kau mau aku dipanggil ke sekolah lagi, tapi dengan alasan untuk mengembalikanmu ke orangtuamu, karena mereka sudah tidak bisa menyekolahkanmu di tempat mereka lagi Changmin-ah?"

"ani. Bukan begitu maksudku. Appa harus mengerti. Untuk pelajaran yang tertinggal aku janji dan yakin pasti bisa mengejarnya. Kumohon Appa. Hanya hari ini saja" Changmin memelas kepada Yunho, berharap sang Appa akan mengizinkannya dan tidak marah. Changmin sebenarnya salah satu murid yang pintar, bukan hal sulit baginya untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Tapi tetap saja kalau ia sendiri terganggu dengan kegiatan sekolahnya dan tidak focus belajar, kepintarannya akan sia-sia saja.

"terserah" jawab Yunho pada akhirnya.

"euhm, Minnie, kau belum sarapan kan? kajja kita cari makanan di bawah. Kau juga harus tetap sehat dan tidak ikut sakit kalau memang ingin menemani dan menjaga Umma mu." Jaejoong beranjak berdiri lalu mengambil lengan Changmin dan menariknya untuk turun kebawah.

"oppa kau tidak mau ikut sekalian?"

"ani. Kalian pergilah, nanti kita gantian saja. Tidak ada yang menjaga Sohyun disini kalau kita bertiga pergi semua."

"oh benar juga. Lagian dokter masih di dalam untuk memeriksa Umma. Mereka daritadi belum keluar appa" Changmin memberitahu Yunho, sementara Yunho hanya mengangguk paham.

Changmin dengan cepat mengajak Jaejoong untuk turun dan sarapan. Mengingat ia belum makan dari tadi malam, membuatnya merasa menyesal karena tidak makan semalaman. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali? Begitu pikirnya.

Namun Jaejoong masih diam di tempat. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan cemburu yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjaga Sohyun dan tidak ikut mereka untuk sarapan, ia memilih untuk gantian saja. Jaejoong benar-benar cemburu dan takut sekali kalau Yunho menaruh perhatian lebih dan berbagi kasih sayangnya untuk Sohyun, lalu pelan-pelan Yunho mulai mencintai Sohyun, dan membagi perhatian yang seharusnya diberikan untuk dirinya secara penuh dengan Sohyun. Karena yang sudah Jaejoong tau, Yunho hanya mencintai dirinya saja, Yunho hanya akan melihat dirinya saja.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dan cepat-cepat membuang semua pikiran buruknya. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa berpikir hal bodoh dan jahat seperti itu. selama ini Sohyun sudah baik kepadanya, bisa menerima kehadiran dirinya sebagai istri baru Yunho, sementara Sohyun sendiri adalah istri pertamanya Yunho. Terlebih juga dengan Heejoo, Sohyun juga bisa dengan besar hati menerima yeoja itu. secara garis besarnya, Jaejoong lah yang menjadi penganggu dan datang dalam pernikahan Sohyun dan Yunho. benar begitu bukan? Maka cinta yang besar atau alasan apapun tidak akan berlaku. Jadi yang seharusnya marah dan cemburu disini adalah Sohyun. Tapi lihatlah apa yang sedang terjadi, yeoja itu kini tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dan sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, jadi Sohyun memang membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih. Serta dukungan dan semangat dari orang-orang terdekatnya..

Jaejoong langsung berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. sangat bodoh sekali. Rasa sayang dan cinta nya yang besar kepada Yunho membuat ia jadi tak terkendali dan takut kehilangan Yunho.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja ketika Changmin sudah mengajaknya untuk segera sarapan.

"eoh? Gwenchana. Ayo Minnie, kita ke bawah. Oppa, kami turun dulu" ucap Jaejoong, lalu ia dan Changmin udah beranjak dari tempat mereka tadi.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong dan Changmin, tim dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Sohyun keluar dari kamar rawat. Salah satu dokter bicara dengan Yunho, karena ia sudah mengenal Yunho dan tau kalau Yunho adalah suami Sohyun pasien yang sedang ditanganinya.

" , ada yang harus saya sampaikan. Ayo ikut ke ruangan saya" ucap dokter itu.

"tapi tidak ada yang menjaga Sohyun. Anakku sedang sarapan di bawah bersama Jaejoongie" dokter itu pun juga tau siapa Jaejoong yang dimaksud Yunho, ia tau tentang Yunho yang memiliki tiga orang istri.

"nanti kusuruh beberapa suster untuk menjaganya disini, sekarang ikutlah dulu denganku" saat dokter sudah bicara begitu, ia hanya bisa menurut dan ikut untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan sang dokter.

.

"terapi yang kita jalani selama ini sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menghilangkan sel kanker dan mengembalikan kesehatan . yang ada malah dampak dari terapi yang kita lakukan, yaitu keadaan fisiknya. Keadaannya benar-benar memburuk. Saya khawatir sekali. Saya dan tim dokter menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat sel-sel kanker sebelum semakin menyebar luas kemana-mana…"

"….tapi seperti yang saya katakan di awal dulu, pembedahan yang akan dilakukan sangat beresiko. Kemungkinan berhasil dengan gagalnya 50:50. Jadi saya meminta persetujuan anda selaku suami dari , apakah anda setuju untuk melakukan operasi ini?" dokter menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan gantian meminta pendapat Yunho.

Yunho terdiam lumayan lama dan sedang memikirkan segala kemungkinan "apakah benar kemungkinan berhasil dan gagal nya 50:50 dok? Tidak ada cara lain selain operasi? Tidak bisa dicoba untuk terapi lagi dan terus mencoba? Jika operasi ini bisa gagal dan bisa berhasil, itu sangat menakutkan dok"

"terapi sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil. Keadaan sekarang semakin memburuk. Cepat atau lambat memang operasi jalan satu-satu nya. kalau pun berhasil dengan operasi nanti, itu hanya untuk membuat keadaan semakin membaik tapi masih harus melakukan perawatan untuk benar-benar sembuh total"

Yunho merasa telah gagal menjaga Sohyun. Keadaan Sohyun sudah semakin buruk saja. apakah Sohyun akan selamat? Atau apakah Sohyun tidak akan selamat? Bagaimana nasib Sohyun nanti? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. ia merasa sudah sangat gagal menjaga Sohyun, gagal untuk membahagiakannya juga, dan sangat merasa bersalah dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga kedua orangtua Sohyun. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memberikan perasaan cinta untuk yeoja itu pun Yunho tidak bisa. Walaupun Sohyun juga sudah pasti sama tidak ada perasaan apapun, tapi tetap saja, setidaknya mungkin hal itu bisa menenangkan hatinya tidak seperti sekarang ini. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah dokter. Lakukan operasi itu. lakukanlah yang kalian bisa yang penting penyakit Sohyun bisa disembuhkan. Tolong dia dokter"

.

.

Jaejoong terbengong melihat porsi makanan yang dipesan Changmin. Banyak sekali untuk ukuran sarapan pagi.

"Changmin-ah, apakah semua ini akan masuk ke dalam perutmu?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan tampang cengo nya, ia selama ini tau kalau Changmin suka makan, tapi Changmin tidak pernah memakan makanan sebanyak sekarang.

"Ne Umma! Aku sangat lapar sekali. Menjaga Sohyun Umma-ku semalaman bisa membuatku lupa makan dan baru merasakan lapar saat Umma yang mengingatinya tadi. aku tadi malam tidak makan, jadi yang ini dan yang ini adalah makanan yang seharusnya aku makan tadi malam, kenapa dua? Karena aku makannya telat dan baru pagi ini bisa makan. Yang ini lalu yang ini adalah menu sarapanku. Dua lagi? Untuk cadangan agar aku tidak lapar menjelang siang nanti." Changmin menjelaskannya panjang lebar kepada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

ah,iya Changmin sudah mulai dekat dengan Jaejoong dan tidak ada rasa canggung lagi. Bahkan Changmin sudah mulai lancar memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Umma tanpa rasa ragu. Changmin sudah bisa melihat Jaejoong sebagai seorang ibunya, bukan kakaknya. Mungkin sikap perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada Changmin membuat namja gila makan itu merasa nyaman. Ketika menikah dengan Yunho dan langsung menjadi seorang ibu dari anak berumur 17 tahun detik itu juga, membuat Jaejoong berusaha menempatkan diri dan bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya.

"selamat makan!" Changmin mulai memakan makanannya. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin antusias jadi kenyang duluan dan tidak bernafsu makan lagi. Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat anak suami tercintanya ini. sifatnya yang gila makan ini menuruni Sohyun atau Yunho kah? Yang hebatnya walaupun banyak makan, tubuh Changmin tidak gendut, tapi tumbuh menjulang tinggi ke atas-_-

"Annyeong, kau Kim ah maksudku kau Jung Jaejoong ,kan?"

.

'**Aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun! Kenapa kau tidak bergerak juga? Ayo lakukan sesuatu terhadap Kim Jaejoong!'**

Seunghyun hanya membaca pesan terakhir dari Heejoo dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celana. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan kantin rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin sarapan bersama, ia tidak melihat adanya Yunho. berarti mereka hanya sarapan berdua saja. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong, kau Kim ah maksudku kau Jung Jaejoong ,kan?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat merasa ada yang menghampirinya.

"eoh? Kau…" Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang dihadapannya kini, tapi Changmin lebih dulu angkat bicara dan tahu siapa yang datang.

"Seunghyun ahjussi"

"keponakan yang baik, tetap ingat dengan pamannya sendiri walaupun jarang sekali berjumpa. Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Seunghyun meminta izin kepada keduanya, Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujuinya sementara Changmin meneruskan makannya tanpa menghiraukan. Yang ia tahu, pamannya hanya Jung Yoochun seorang. Choi Seunghyun hanya adik dari seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, dan bisa jadi Seunghyun juga sama jahatnya dengan Heejoo. Walaupun selama ini Seunghyun tidak ada melakukan apapun yang bisa dikatan kejahatan.

"sedang apa anda disini Seunghyun-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"panggil saja aku Oppa. bagaimana? Tidak buruk bukan?"

"ah ne. Seunghyun oppa" Jaejoong terlihat agak ragu saat mengucapkannya. Sangat tidak enak. Berbeda saat ia mengucapkannya untuk Yunho dan Hyunjoong, terkesan manja dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

"kau ingin tahu kenapa aku berada disini? Sepertinya bohong bila kukatakan kalau aku ingin menjenguk Sohyun noona karena kenyataannya memang begitu. bagaimana kalau aku sedang mengikutimu Jaejoong-ah?" Seunghyun mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Seunghyun sedang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Jaejoong dan berusaha menggoda?

"jangan coba-coba menggoda Umma ku atau kau akan di bunuh oleh Appa, Seunghyun ahjussi." Changmin memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke Seunghyun.

"aigoo. Wajahmu Jae, jangan setegang itu. apa maksudmu Min-ah? haha, aku hanya bercanda. Ohiya, kau sepertinya menerima Jaejoong dengan baik, bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengar kau memanggil noona-ku dengan sebutan Umma" Changmin masih meneruskan makannya tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan Seunghyun barusan. Saat Jaejoong hendak membalas perkataan Seunghyun, suara ponselnya terdengar.

"Siapa Umma? Appa yang menelpon?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"bukan, Hyunjoong oppa" lalu Jaejoong menjawab panggilan itu dengan posisi masih di tempat duduknya tanpa mau beranjak.

"Yeoboseyo, wae oppa?"

"_**Jae, Junhyung hyung.."**_

"ada apa dengan Junhyung oppa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran. Hyunjoong sangat bertele-tele dan hanya membuatnya penasaran saja.

"_**ia meninggal kemarin sore karena kecelakaan mobil"**_

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main, dapat dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menegang. "serius oppa? kenapa bisa…"

"_**ne, tentu saja aku serius. Padahal sore sebelumnya aku baru saja berkunjung ke rumahnya. Disana aku juga bertemu Kyuhyun anak pertamanya. Aku benar-benar shock sekali Joongie. Aku baru tadi dikabari oleh salah satu teman kami, dan sekarang aku sedang di rumah nya bersama Junsu. kau mau kemari juga? Nanti kukirimkan alamatnya."**_

Jaejoong sungguh tidak menyangka. Padahal belum lama ini ia dan Junhyung berkenalan dan ngobrol banyak. Setahu Jaejoong Junhyung itu orangnya sangat ramah dan baik sekali. Takdir tuhan tidak bisa tertebak. Karena ia merasa sudah kenal baik dengan Junhyung walaupun baru sekali saja bertemu, ia pun pasti akan datang. "baiklah oppa, aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Kirimkan alamatnya kepada ku, cepat" Jaejoong memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"ada apa Umma?"

"apa yang terjadi Jae?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "teman oppa-ku ada yang meninggal dunia. Aku harus menyusul Hyunjoong oppa untuk melayat kesana sekarang juga."

"Umma tidak minta antar Appa?" Changmin kembali bertanya masih dengan senantiasa mengunyah makanannya yang belum habis.

Jaejoong terlihat agak panic, melihat kearah jam, dan ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"tidak bisa, akan memakan waktu bila aku masuk dulu untuk menemui Appa-mu Minnie-ya. Sementara aku harus segera tiba kesana karena Hyunjoong oppa dan Junsu sedang berada disana juga"

"kau kan bisa menelpon Appa, lagian Hyunjoong ahjussi dan Junsuie pasti mau bila kau suruh menunggu Umma"

"ah, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong terdiam dan semakin terlihat berpikir, "kau tenang saja. aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Aku tidak se-jahat noona-ku seperti yang kalian pikirkan" ucap Seunghyun kemudian seolah ia mengerti apa yang dicemaskan Jaejoong.

"baiklah" Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas tangannya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Changmin untuk membayar makanan mereka. dan berpesan kepada Changmin untuk cepat menyelesaikan makanannya lalu kembali ke kamar Sohyun dan mengabari Yunho tentang kepergiannya. Tak lupa Jaejoong berpesan kepada Changmin agar membeli sarapan dan membungkusnya untuk diberikan kepada Yunho. mungkin suaminya itu lebih baik makan di dalam saja.

"Umma pergi dulu, Annyeong Min-ah" Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin lalu pergi keluar kantin diikuti oleh Seunghyun. Perlakuan Jaejoong terhadap Changmin sangat manis. Benar-benar sudah seperti ibu kandung sendiri terhadap anaknya.

.

.

Saat sudah selesai makan, Changmin segera kembali ke kamar inap Sohyun. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah membeli makanan untuk Appa-nya seperti yang dipesankan oleh Jaejoong tadi.

"mana Umma-mu?" tanya Yunho saat melihat melihat Changmin yang kembali hanya sendirian tanpa Jaejooong.

"ini sarapan untuk Appa" ucap Changmin meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke meja, "Umma tadi pergi bersama Seunghyun ahjussi yang kebetulan bertemu dengan kami. Temannya Hyunjoong ahjussi ada yang meninggal. Sepertinya Umma mengenal baik orang itu, sangat terlihat dari reaksi wajahnya saat mendengar beritanya, lalu Umma buru-buru pergi. Umma belum menghubungi Appa untuk mengabari?"

Yunho mencoba berpikir keras. Seunghyun itu adiknya Heejoo. Apa yang dilakukannya di sekitar rumah sakit tempat Sohyun dirawat? Mau menjenguk Sohyun kah? Yunho tidak mau berpikiran yang negative dan semoga saja Seunghyun tidak berniat apapun. Masalah Sohyun yang harus di operasi masih lebih penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini. mungkin ia akan menghubungi Jaejoong saja dan bertanya.

"belum ada sama sekali" tepat setelah saat itu suara ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Jaejoong yang menghubunginya.

.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di kediaman Junhyung. Sebelum masuk ia berhenti dulu dan menelpon Yunho. Seunghyun hanya bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik Jaejoong, kapan ia berhenti, dan kapan ia berjalan akan kemana.

"Oppa, Changmin sudah kembali ke kamar Sohyun eonni dan mengatakannya kepadamu? Mianhae aku tidak sempat berpamitan secara langsung. Aku pergi bersama Seunghyun oppa, adiknya Heejoo eonni yang kemarin datang bertamu ke rumah" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar saat Yunho baru mengatakan 'Yeoboseyo' saja. Jaejoong tidak perlu menjelaskan se-detail itu juga Yunho pasti tau Seunghyun siapa yang dimaksud olehnya-_-

"_**hmm, Changmin baru saja kembali. Hati-hatilah disana saat kau tidak sedang bersamaku,Jae. Sampaikan juga rasa belasungkawa ku selaku suami-mu kepada keluarganya, arrasseo?"**_

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, "Ne, arrayo oppa. aku tutup dulu teleponnya, annyeong!"

"kajja, kita masuk" Seunghyun mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti Jaejoong.

Mereka sudah sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan, dimana di dalam ruangan itu terlihat foto Junhyung yang sedang tersenyum damai dalam sebuah bingkai hitam di tengah-tengah karangan bunga.

Jaejoong bertemu dengan Hyunjoong dan Junsu. Raut sedih terpancar di wajah keduanya, dan Jaejoong yakin tadi Junsu pasti menangis. lalu di ruangan itu juga ada dua orang yang tidak dikenal Jaejoong. yang satu seorang Yeoja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Heejoo sambil menggendong anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Hanna. Hanna sedang menangis meraung-raung. Yeoja itu tampak berusaha menenangkan Hanna. Jaejoong paham, Hanna walaupun masih kecil seperti itu pasti akan tetap merasakan kepergian Appa nya, terlebih mereka sangat dekat sekali dan yeoja yang tengah menggendong Hanna pasti ibu kandungnya. Lalu tak jauh dari mereka, ada seorang namja imut yang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jaejoong masih bisa melihat kalau mata namja itu mengeluarkan air dengan deras. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

"oppa.." Jaejoong mendekat dengan Hyunjoong.

"Jae, yeoja yang menggendong Hanna itu ibunya, mantan istri Junhyung hyung. Namanya Shin Jiyoon noona. Dan itu Kyuhyun, oppa nya Hanna" Hyunjoong memberitahu Jaejoong, lalu Jaejoong mengangguk paham karena sebelumnya ia juga sudah menebak.

"katanya Junhyung hyung kecelakaan karena kelalaiannya sendiri dalam menyetir. Di duga polisi ia terlalu ngebut dan ugal-ugalan sampai menabrak pembatas jalan dan menyebabkan ia kehilangan nyawanya" sambung Hyunjoong dengan suara yang berbisik.

"apa yang akan di kejar Junhyung oppa sampai harus ngebut begitu?"

"ntahlah. Ngebut seperti itu bukan ciri khas seorang Cho Junhyung yang sangat lemah lembut dan suka dengan ketenangan. Hal ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan ngobrol banyak hal dengan Junhyung hyung"

Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan Hyunjoong, dan ikut menyayangkannya.

Lalu Jiyoon yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di dekat mereka sambil sedang menggendong Hanna menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong yang melihatnya membungkuk sedikit memberikan hormat.

"kalian pasti teman-teman Junhyung oppa. aku tidak mengenal kalian, tapi Junhyung oppa pasti mengenal kalian dengan sangat baik. Aku tau Junhyung oppa orang yang sangat ramah dengan siapa saja, membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman yang perduli kepadanya" Jiyoon mengucapkannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat menggambarkan sosok mantan suaminya yang kini sudah tiada. Saat yeoja itu mengedipkan matanya, airmata pun meluncur keluar dengan lancar.

Junsu mencoba mengambil Hanna dari gendongan Jiyoon, sementara Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jiyoon berusaha menenangkannya.

"eonni yang sabar.." Jaejoong mengusap-usap punggung Jiyoon.

"kenapa Junhyung oppa harus pergi, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini? ia orang yang sangat baik, tidak layak mendapatkan ini semua. Hanna dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dan menyayangi Appa mereka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hanna yang nanti pasti akan bertanya tentang Appa nya" Jiyoon semakin larut dengan kesedihannya.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan kesedihan Jiyoon. Yeoja itu mungkin memang sudah bercerai dengan Junhyung, tapi semuanya kembali lagi dengan perasaan yang tidak membuat mereka nyaman dan gelisah satu sama lain.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Jiyoon saat dirasanya yeoja itu sudah mulai tenang setelah berbagi keluh kesah dengannya. Lalu Jiyoon meminta maaf karena sudah terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan bercerita begitu saja sementara ia belum berkenalan dengan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya.

"mianhae." Jiyoon tersenyum, suaranya masih terdengar serak. "nama ku Shin Jiyoon"

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Jiyoon, "Jung Jaejoong imnida"

Jiyoon melakukan hal yang sama, mengenalkan dirinya dengan Hyunjoong, Junsu, dan tak luput juga dengan Seunghyun karena namja itu juga sedang berada disana.

"kami turut berduka. Dan, tadi suamiku juga turut menyampaikan rasa belasungkawanya, ia tidak bisa datang" Jaejoong menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho tadi.

"oh, kau sudah menikah?"

"ne eonni" Jaejoong tersenyum malu saat Jiyoon menanyakannya seperti itu.

"kau masih sangat terlihat muda. Tapi ternyata sudah menikah" tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat bayangan Jiyoon menjadi kabur, dan suara Jiyoon serta daerah sekitar pun menjadi mendengung di pendengarannya. Dan di detik berikutnya Jaejoong langsung tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya pun langsung menjerit. Beruntung Seunghyun yang berdiri di dekat dengan Jaejoong langsung menangkap Jaejoong sehingga yeoja cantik itu tidak terjerembap ke lantai.

"Jaejoong-ah! / Eonni! / Noona!" yang terakhir, Kyuhyun yang meneriakinya. Namja itu sedaritadi tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong serta Hyunjoong dan seperti akan mendatangi mereka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jaejoong malah pingsan sehingga niatnya pun diurungkan.

"kau.."Hyunjoong bingung saat akan bicara dan memanggil Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun, namaku Choi Seunghyun" Seunghyun mengerti dan mengatakannya kepada Hyunjoong. Dengan sigap ia langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal.

"Seunghyun-ah, ayo kita bawa Jaejoong. bawa saja dia ke rumah kami" Seunghyun pun keluar, Hyunjoong berpamitan dengan Jiyoon dan meminta maaf karena kejadiannya malah begini. Jiyoon pun tidak mempermasalahkannya, justru ia juga khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

.

.

First and Last Love

~('O'~)~ By: Kimikimjae ~('O'~)~

.

.

Jaejoong dibaringkan oleh Seunghyun di atas ranjang saat mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Umma dan Appa mereka sedang bekerja jadi tidak ada di rumah.

"Su, kau sudah menelpon Yunho hyung?"

"sudah oppa, katanya ia akan menyusul Jae eonni kesini dan membawa dokter"

Hyunjoong mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu tatapan Hyunjoong mengarah ke Seunghyun yang dariawal datang menemani Jaejoong.

"kau siapanya Joongie?"

"aku…aku adik dari istri keduanya Yunho hyung"

Hyunjoong menyipitkan matanya, "Jung Heejoo?"

"ya." Seunghyun menghela nafasnya. Kenapa semua berpikir dirinya sama seperti kakaknya.

"jangan khawatir, aku orang baik-baik"

"sebelum kemari apakah Jaejoong memang tidak enak badan?"

Seunghyun mencoba mengingat, "aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi sepertinya tadi dia tidak kenapa-kenapa sebelum kemari. Malah saat aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong tadi, dia tengah sarapan bersama Changmin"

Hyunjoong menghela nafasnya, "sebenarnya kau kenapa Jaejoongie"

Junsu kembali masuk ke kamar sambil membawa air putih untuk Jaejoong sekiranya yeoja itu nanti sudah sadar.

"Jae, kau kenapa?!" Yunho yang baru saja datang langsung menerobos masuk dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan tidak sabaran kepada Hyunjoong.

"kami tidak tau, dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan, Hyung"

Dokter yang mengikuti Yunho langsung masuk dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong saat Yunho mendesaknya. Lalu semuanya pun keluar kamar, kecuali Yunho yang menemani Jaejoong di dalam.

Saat sudah selesai dokter itu bicara kepada Yunho, "Yunho-ssi, jangan terlalu cemas. Mungkin dia terlalu kelelahan dan banyak pikiran makanya sampai pingsan seperti tadi. tidak perlu khawatir, ia hanya perlu istirahat" sang dokter menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho, namja itu masih terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup menandakan dokter sudah keluar dari kamar, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan.

"kenapa aku berada di rumah? Oppa? kau juga sedang berada disini?" Jaejoong bertanya masih dengan kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan sedikit pusing.

"tadi kau pingsan dan dibawa pulang kemari oleh Seunghyun dan Hyunjoong" Ia mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan menciuminya.

"memangnya aku kenapa?" Jaejoong terheran ketika Yunho mengatakan kalau dia tadi pingsan.

"kata dokter kau kelelahan. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? jika memang kondisi tubuhmu tidak enak atau lelah, istirahatlah. Atau katakan padaku agar kita bisa memeriksa ke dokter" sangat terlihat raut cemas di wajah tampan Yunho. ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, dan tak henti-hentinya menciumi tangan itu. ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Sohyun yang mengidap penyakit berbahaya membuat Yunho jadi paranoid sendiri, terlebih ini menyangkut Jaejoong. wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Jaejoong baru teringat terakhir ia sadar saat ia tengah berbincang dengan Jiyoon. lalu ketika terbangun ia sudah berada di rumah orangtuanya dengan Yunho yang sedang menemaninya.

"kuingatkan sekali lagi, kalau kau merasakan sakit walau sedikit saja, cepat katakana dan beritahu aku"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk.

"tidak perlu khawatir. ah mana yang lainnya? Apakah mereka masih di luar?"

Yunho mengangguk, "ya. Hyunjoong, Junsu dan Seunghyun sedang menunggu di luar."

"oh, Seunghyun oppa masih disini? Kukira dia sudah pulang"

Banyak sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Yunho tentang Choi Seunghyun yang notabene adalah adik iparnya itu. tapi ia langsung membuyarkannya dan tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. sudah dibilang Yunho menjadi sangat paranoid bila menyangkut Jaejoong. ia takut segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi bila dia lengah sedikit, dia berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong dan terus mengawasinya.

"aku keluar dulu, memanggil mereka dan memberitahu kalau kau sudah sadar" Jaejoong, lalu Yunho mulai beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Setelah tadi Jaejoong berhasil memenangkan debat yang panjang dengan Junsu, akhirnya dia bisa pulang dengan Yunho. Junsu bersikeras memaksa Jaejoong untuk menginap. Mengingat kondisi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih lemah. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau dan ia harus pulang dan beristirahat di rumah saja. ia merasa harus mengurusi Changmin. Anak itu semenjak ibunya sakit menjadi tidak teratur dan harus diperhatikan.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah sambil di rangkul oleh Yunho. kepala Jaejoong sebenarnya masih sedikit terasa pusing, tapi ia tidak mau mengatakannya kepada Yunho. dengan istirahat saja ia pasti akan sehatan.

"kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho menggiringnya menuju kamar dan segera beristirahat. Namun saat melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat Changmin sedang tiduran di sofa depan televise.

Yunho pun heran saat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?"

"kau duluan saja oppa, nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin bicara dengan Changmin dulu"

Yunho hanya bisa menurutinya dan ia duluan masuk ke kamar. Ia tau Jaejoong menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikan Changmin. Jadi dia membiarkan bila Jaejoong akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin anaknya, itu bukan hal yang buruk bukan. Sementara Jaejoong dengan kondisi tubuh yang sebenarnya masih belum pulih, berjalan mendekati sofa di mana Changmin berbaring.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menghampirinya, Changmin langsung duduk. Jaejoong mengambil tempat disebelah Changmin.

"tumben sekali kau tidak nginap di rumah sakit? Siapa yang menjaga Umma mu?"

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. yang Jaejoong tau, semenjak Sohyun di rawat di rumah sakit Changmin bisa dibilang tidak pernah lagi menginap di rumah, dan namja itu akan membawa semua peralatan sekolahnya ke kamar Sohyun, menginap disana menemani Umma-nya dan berangkat sekolah dari rumah sakit.

"aku menyuruh Yoochun ahjussi untuk menemani Umma malam ini" jawab Changmin kemudian.

Jaejoong masih diam, ia tau masih ada yang Changmin ingin katakan. Dan ia menunggu Changmin untuk bersuara lagi.

"kau tau kan, jika Umma ku pernah mengatakan kalau dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini? kurasa aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Aku bisa merasakan kelelahan Umma tentang semuanya yang tidak ada akhirnya ini. aku tau penyakit Umma dari hari-kehari semakin parah saja dan tidak menunjukkan hasil yang bagus. Bukan tidak adanya niat Umma untuk sembuh seperti kataku kemarin, tapi memang kondisi tubuhnya juga ikut lelah seperti pemiliknya"

Changmin mendesah pelan. Namun saat matanya mengedip, air mata lolos begitu saja. ia menangis lagi di depan Jaejoong. hati Jaejoong jadi sangat tidak karuan melihat Changmin seperti sekarang. Tanpa disuruh oleh Jaejoong, Changmin menidurkan dirinya ke pangkuan yeoja itu dengan paha Jaejoong yang menjadi bantalannya.

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sekaligus anaknya sendiri ini. lalu Changmin melanjutkan penuturannya kepada Jaejoong.

"aku tau Umma selama ini memendam perasaannya. Perasaannya kepada seseorang. Orang yang selalu mengisi hati dan pikiran Umma. Dari saat pertama kali Umma mencintainya, sampai detik ini pun Umma masih mencintai pria itu. ia cinta pertama Umma saat masih sekolah dulu. Kau bayangkan Jae Umma, selama apakah Sohyun Umma teguh dengan perasaannya sampai saat ini, walaupun sudah ada Appa dan aku yang datang di kehidupannya."

"umma sangat mencintai namja itu. maksudku membicarakan hal ini kepadamu, aku ingin mempertemukan Umma dengan orang itu. paling tidak biarkan mereka saling bertemu setelah menikah dan mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Aku juga tau, Umma sangat merindukan dia dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya paling tidak untuk yang terakhir kali saja…"

"…Mengingat keadaan Umma yang seperti ini, dan lusa ia akan menjalani operasi yang mempertaruhkan keselamatannya. Hidup dan matinya. Kepala Umma akan dibedah oleh para dokter…" Changmin mengusap lelehan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia sudah mulai terisak.

"..Memang tidak ada yang tau segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tapi biarlah aku melakukan hal yang setidaknya bisa menyenangkan hati Umma. Hanya hal ini yang bisa membuat Umma senang"

Jaejoong mendengarkan semua yang Changmin ucapkan. Ya, lusa Sohyun akan menjalani operasi. Dan operasi itu bisa dikatakan mempertaruhkan nyawa Sohyun. Antara gagal atau berhasil. Tadi Yunho sudah mengatakannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong paham perasaan semua orang. Perasaan Changmin, dan juga Yunho suaminya. Mereka semua termasuk dirinya tentu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sohyun.

Changmin masih terus terisak dalam pangkuan Jaejoong.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Changmin.

"jika memang benar itu bisa membuat Sohyun Eonni senang, ayo kita lakukan itu. aku juga setuju dengan pendapat dan pemikiranmu. kita pertemukan dia dengan pria yang tadi kau maksud Min-ah. mungkin dengan begitu Eonni akan merasa senang dan semangat untuk sembuh"

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin, "siapa namanya Min? kau tau alamatnya? Bisakah kita besok menemuinya dan bicara dengannya? Ayo, Umma akan menemanimu"

"hiks. Namanya Cho Junhyung"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Part ini yang terpanjang. **

YunJae moment nya kurang? Maaf. Mungkin disini aku lagi menjelaskan permasalahan Sohyun yang juga akan berpengaruh dengan kehidupan YunJae kedepannya.

Ff ini mungkin selesai di part 10 bisa kurang atau lebih, tapi gatau juga. Kalau banyak peminatnya dan ingin cepat-cepat lanjut dengan senang hati aku akan mempost nya sehari atau dua hari sekali untuk beberapa hari ke depan. **TAPI** **tetap**, liat nanti sama permintaannya aja._.

Lalu dari **abcdefghij123**, huwah eonni, memang Cuma sebatas ini tulisan aku. otoke?=( aku masih harus banyak belajar, semangat! semangat! Benar katamu, mungkin jika aku gak bisa membaguskan bahasa penulisan, aku harus membuat ceritanya menarik agar tidak terlalu ngaruh dan tetap nyaman dibaca.

**TERUS** buat reader yang selama ini udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan review, itu sangat luar biasa. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa. Dan kalau ga ada yang baca dan nyemangatin aku buat update lagi, aku pasti ga akan update sampai part ini, bahkan mungkin ff ini langsung aku hapus dari part awal.** JADI** **sebenarnya**, review dari reader-lah yang mengatur semangat dan kecepatan aku untuk melanjutkan^^

**Terimakasih:**

**leeChunnie, toki4102, gwansim84, snow. drop. 1272, kim shendy, chitra. rafael, danactebh, aoi ao, JungHyomi, zhe, Hana – Kara, Byunchannie26, Lady Ze, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, cindyshim07, Jung Hyejoong, Dhea Kim, irengiovanny, farla 23, abcdefghij123, akiramia44, via. elf. 1**

buat notif di email, dari kemarin kayanya selalu ada saja yang bermasalah. Apa yang salah? Aku nggak tau, apakah ada pengaturannya(?) u,u

ada beberapa review yang tebakan ceritanya tepat, dan ada pula yang melenceng. Hehehe :D

tentang Sohyun, ChangKyu, jaemma hamil, liat saja nanti :p /smirk/ /dihajar rame-rame/

dan buat yang nerka Junhyung, sudah ada sedikit diatas, dan part depan akan dijelaskan secara rinci lagi._.

**BUAT BYUNCHANNIE26, PLIS GUE GATAU LAGI GIMANA CARANYA MUASIN HASRAT LO. CEK DAH FAV GUE, CARI FF YANG MANTEP NC NYEH. MY FIRST TIME KARYA ARISA ADACHI. ITU BAGUS MIAPAPUN REKOMENDASI LAGI DARI GUE WKWK :') **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peluk cium penuh cinta dari Kimi untuk kalian(?)**

**Kimikimjae **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya:**

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Changmin.

"jika memang benar itu bisa membuat Sohyun Eonni senang, ayo kita lakukan itu. aku juga setuju dengan pendapat dan pemikiranmu. kita pertemukan dia dengan pria yang tadi kau maksud Min-ah. mungkin dengan begitu Eonni akan merasa senang dan semangat untuk sembuh"

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin, "siapa namanya Min? kau tau alamatnya? Bisakah kita besok menemuinya dan bicara dengannya? Ayo, Umma akan menemanimu"

"hiks. Namanya Cho Junhyung"

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menghilang, menguap entah pergi kemana. Pergerakan tangannya yang mengusap kepala Changmin pun berhenti seketika.

"Cho Junhyung?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Changmin menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

Tidak mungkin, itu semua tidak mungkin. Pikir Jaejoong. ada banyak nama Cho Junhyung di Seoul ini, bukan hanya satu.

"kenapa? Kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Cho Junhyung?"

Jaejoong gelagapan. Dada nya langsung terasa sesak. Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini?

"kau tahu apa saja tentang namja itu?" Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati semoga saja mereka bukan orang yang sama.

"aku tau dari Umma. Junhyung ahjussi sudah menikah dengan yeoja yang bernama Shin Jiyoon dan kedua anaknya bernama Cho Hanna dan Cho Kyuhyun"

Dada Jaejoong terasa sesak sekali. Ternyata benar Junhyung yang dikenalnya adalah Junhyung yang sama seperti yang dimaksud Changmin.

"waeyo Umma?"

"aku mengenalnya Min.."

"baguslah! Itu justru akan mempermudah kita,kan?"

"ya, aku mengenalnya sangat baik.

Ia teman Hyunjoong oppa yang meninggal kemarin"

.

.

Setelah Changmin tidur dan menenangkan dia yang terlihat sangat shock dengan kenyataan bahwa Junhyung sudah tidak ada, Jaejoong ke kamarnya menyusul Yunho yang sejak tadi sudah duluan.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir, ia melihat wajah kusut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Yunho.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"oppa, apakah kau tau siapa orang yang sangat dicintai Sohyun eonni?"

Yunho diam saja. Bohong jika ia mengatakan kalau tidak tau sama sekali. Ia sangat mengetahui apapun tentang Sohyun.

"kenapa memangnya?"

Walaupun Yunho tidak menjawab dengan jelas Ya atau tidak, Jaejoong tau kalau Yunho pasti mengetahuinya. Jaejoong pun menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk apa yang direncanakan Changmin tadi. bahkan belum sempat mereka mencobanya, kenyataan sudah terlebih dulu melarang mereka. alam memang tidak mengizinkan. Tidak mengizinkan Sohyun untuk bahagia walau hanya setitik?

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang miliknya. Ia mendekapnya. Yunho tau Jaejoong pasti sangat sedih. Apalagi Sohyun, mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan malah membuatnya semakin sembuh, tapi malah akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membiarkan saja, dan berharap semoga Sohyun berhasil menjalani operasi atau bagaimana?" Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. ia tidak menyangka semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"kata Changmin, sebelum operasi besok, kita bawa saja Kyuhyun anaknya Junhyung untuk menemui Sohyun eonni. Dan bicara, sampaikan saja semua yang terjadi, Junhyung oppa yang sudah meninggal, juga yang sebenarnya ia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya Shin Jiyoon"

Yunho membantah, "apakah anak itu bodoh? Itu malah akan membuat Sohyun tidak ingin hidup lagi. Anak itu benar-benar!"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar omelan kekhawatiran Yunho. "mungkin menurutmu memang begitu. tapi asal kau tau, oppa. Changmin jauh lebih memahami Umma-nya daripada dirimu. Alasan terbesar Sohyun eonni menjadi seperti ini adalah namja itu. jika alasannya untuk bertahan saja sudah tidak ada, bagaimana mau bisa sembuh? Begitulah yang dikatakan Changmin.

Awalnya aku juga tidak menyetujuinya dan membentak Changmin dengan kalimat seperti yang kau katakan tadi. tapi Changmin tetap memohon kepadaku untuk mengabulkannya, dan mengajakku untuk menemui Kyuhyun pulang sekolah besok"

Apakah memang seperti itu? pikir Yunho.

"terserah. Terserah kalian saja. lakukan yang menurut kalian benar"

.

.

.

"mau kemana?" Jiyoon bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar rumah.

"ke suatu tempat, Umma" Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan untuk segera menemui si pengirim pesan.

"kau tidak sekolah lagi hari ini?" Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya sebagai jawaban tidak. Ia terus berjalan sampai benar-benar sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah kamar inap seseorang. Di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Ia merasa sudah menyiapkan diri, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

saat pintunya sudah terbuka, Kyuhyun mengintip sebentar ke dalam kamar tersebut. Tidak ada orang? Tidak adakah yang menjaga pasien di dalam kamar ini? bathin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menutup rapat kembali pintunya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap orang itu, ia sedang tersadar. Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tampak selang infuse, selang oksigen yang berada di lubang hidungnya, dan selang-selang lain yang memenuhi serta melilit tubuh kurusnya.

"tidak ada orang yang menjagamu, Ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu sementara sedang tidak ada orang?

Jung Sohyun.

Wanita yang didatangi Kyuhyun adalah Sohyun.

Sohyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"kau mengenalku dengan baik?" Sohyun bertanya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena nafasnya terasa sesak.

"ya, aku mengenalmu dengan baik karena aku mengenal Appa ku dengan sangat baik pula" Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sebelah ranjang Sohyun, dan namja itu memperhatikan Sohyun dengan seksama.

"kau punya nomor ponselku, dan aku yakin kau juga pasti punya nomor ponsel Appa. Kau mengenalku tanpa aku ketahui. Kau memperhatikan kami tanpa kami ketahui. Tapi mengapa kau baru menghubungiku tadi? kenapa tidak daridulu? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menambahkan. Semua nya sudah terlambat.

Sohyun memang mengawasi Junhyung-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya- selama ini, tepatnya semenjak mereka berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga masing-masing. Namun karena nanti sore ia akan menjalani operasi yang akan menentukan hidup dan matinya, maka ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menghubungi Junhyung sekarang juga. Dan pada akhirnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun saja, karena nomor Junhyung tidak aktif saat ia mencoba mengetes tadi.

"aku tidak punya keberanian. Tak kusangka kau akan menanggapiku dan langsung menemuiku secepat ini setelah tadi aku mengirimimu pesan"

Kyuhyun menatap iba Sohyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bukan hanya Sohyun yang menderita tentang Junhyung yang sudah tidak ada. Dirinya juga! Anak mana yang tidak sedih karena ayahnya meninggal? Kecuali sifat dan sikap si ayah memang sangat buruk.

"tidak perlu penjelasan apapun. Aku yakin kau pasti juga sudah tau, ayahmu pasti memberitahukan mu seperti aku yang memberitahu Changmin anakkutentang kami. Nanti sore aku akan menjalani operasi."

Sohyun mengambil jeda sejenak.

"bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Aku takut saat operasi nanti aku akan mati dan sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengannya"

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong kalau dia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sohyun.

Ia harus mengatakan apa?

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil berujar, "Appa sudah pergi..

Dua hari yang lalu.

Karena mengkhawatirkanmu, ahjumma"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sohyun dengan wajah murung. Ini semua kehendak tuhan, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun,kan?

Sohyun hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya tadi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa Sohyun tidak bereaksi. Bahkan ia malah beterimakasih dengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, dan mengatakan semoga mereka dapat saling berjumpa lagi.

Ia tau, Junhyung pergi karena mengkhawatirkan Sohyun.

Saat Hyunjoong mengunjungi Junhyung di rumah, dia secara tidak sengaja memberitahu kalau Istri pertama Yunho sedang sakit keras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sohyun. Junhyung tidak tau kalau Sohyun ternyata selama ini sakit, ia hanya sebatas tahu kalau Yunho suami Sohyun mempunyai tiga istri, termasuk Jaejoong adik Hyunjoong yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Maka setelah Hyunjoong pulang, Junhyung langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa,

Dan.

Mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

Masih sangat diingat oleh Kyuhyun bagaimana raut khawatir ayahnya saat itu..

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Saat ini ia dan Yunho sedang di depan kamar Sohyun. Sesuai rencananya mereka akan menemui Kyuhyun. Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar Umma nya dan memberitahu kalau mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menemui Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada waktu lagi, sebentar lagi, sore nanti Umma mu akan menjalani operasi" Yunho menambahkan.

"tadi Kyuhyun sudah datang kemari. Umma yang bilang. Dan Umma sudah tau" Changmin berkata datar. Tadi ia juga sempat melihat jejak airmata umma-nya.

Jaejoong langsung melemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Yunho, "lalu bagaimana reaksi Eonni? Bagaimana?"

Yunho juga menunggu jawaban Changmin.

"dia baik-baik saja kok. Sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh. Kita berdoa saja untuk kelancaran operasi Umma nanti. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Umma mencuri start dariku. Dia bergerak cepat untuk menemui namja itu dengan menghubungi anaknya" Changmin tersenyum miris.

"ya tuhan, tolong selamatkan Sohyun Eonni, lindungi dia" Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. Ia sangat takut dan khawatir sekali. Sama dengan Yunho.

.

.

Sore itu, Sohyun sudah akan menjalani operasi.

Para suster membawa Sohyun ke ruang operasi.

Sebelum masuk, Yunho menyuruhnya berhenti dulu dan berbicara dengan yeoja itu.

"kau harus berhasil dan sembuuh" Yunho mencengkram erat tangan Sohyun dan menyemangatinya.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, ia memberikan semangat untuk Sohyun.

Lalu Changmin, hanya bisa menatap mata sang umma tanpa bicara apapun. Ia dan Sohyun sepertinya bicara lewat kontak mata, dan keduanya paham tentang apa yang dimaksud. Setelahnya Changmin langsung menunduk dalam. Ia sedang berdoa untuk kesembuhan ummanya walaupun kemungkinan sangat kecil.

Changmin berharap, semoga semuanya akan terjadi sesuai dengan sebagaimana sebaiknya dan seharusnya. Jika memang nanti Sohyun akan pergi, Changmin sudah siap. Ia sudah siap dengan semuanya. Ia lebih rela seperti itu daripada Sohyun tetap hidup tapi menderita, sakit di fisik maupun bathinnya. Ia sudah cukup tau tentang keadaan ibunya selama ini. Changmin sudah siap.

Sementara Jaejoong lain lagi pemikirannya dengan Changmin. Kenapa saat ia menikah dengan Yunho Sohyun baru diketahui penyakitnya? Kenapa seperti itu? seolah-olah Jaejoong lah pembawa sial dalam hubungan Yunho dengan keluarganya. Jauh dilubuk hati Jaejoong yang paling dalam, ia sangat menginginkan Sohyun untuk sembuh. Berharap Sohyun akan berkumpul kembali dengan Changmin, Yunho, juga dirinya yang adalah orang baru. Ia sangat ikhlas, dan tidak akan cemburu meski harus bebagi perhatian dan kasih sayang dengan Yunho.

Yunho? ia sama dengan Changmin. Tapi, bukan berarti dia menginginkan Sohyun agar meninggal saja. Yunho menginginkan yang terbaik.

"tunggu" kali ini Sohyun yang menahan saat suster sudah akan membawanya masuk. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapku, aku titipkan Changmin kepadamu. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia adalah anakku satu-satunya. Hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku mempercayaimu, dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa berperan sebagai umma yang baik untuk Changmin.

Dan, aku titipkan Yunho, orang yang selama ini mendampingiku, yang hanya aku anggap sebagai teman dan kakakku saja. semoga kalian bahagia, terutama kau Jaejoong-ah. kalian harus tau, betapa aku mencintai Cho Junhyung, cinta pertama dan terakhirku. sungguh aku sudah lelah dengan semua kesakitan ini. aku bahkan berharap untuk menyusulnya saja"

.

.

.

.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

.

.

.

.

"hoeek"

Pagi itu semua keluarga Jung sedang sarapan bersama. Lalu tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong menganggu kenikmatan mereka. kegiatan baru Jaejoong di pagi hari, yaitu mual-mual dan muntah. Sudah dua minggu ini Jaejoong rutin mual begitu. tentu saja, yeoja cantik itu tengah mengandung delapan minggu.

Yunho yang melihat sang istri tersiksa seperti itupun memilih untuk meninggalkan sebentar sarapannya dan menyusul ke kamar mandi.

Setelah tiba, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memijit tengkuknya.

"sudah agak mendingan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong belum bisa menjawab. Ia masih menstabilkan dirinya, membersihkan mulutnya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"rasanya sangat tidak enak, oppa. Sangat menganggu. Padahal aku ingin sarapan dengan nikmat, tapi saat diisi makanan perutku selalu seperti ini hiks" Jaejoong malah menangis sesenggukan. Ia sangat terganggu dengan morning sickness nya.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang merengek. Semenjak hamil, emosi Jaejoong memang tidak terkendali, semakin manja dan sering melakukan tindakan-tindakan aneh. Dan tadi, dengar kan apa katanya? Ia sangat ingin menikmati sarapan. Padahal biasanya ibu hamil tidak bernafsu makan karena mualnya, tapi Jaejoong mengutuki rasa mualnya karena sangat ingin makan.

"eottoke? Apakah tidak ada obatnya? Kepalaku juga sekarang sudah sangat pusing" Jaejoong merengek lagi. Yunho menenangkannya dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"orang hamil memang begitu, Jaejoong-ah. Tidak ada obatnya. Kau pusing? Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja di kamar dan berbaring. Nanti kubawakan sarapan ke kamar, dan kau bisa mencoba untuk makan lagi" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah dan menuruti perkataan suaminya. Yunho memapah Jaejoong dan mengantarkannya ke kamar.

Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong dan memastikan yeoja itu sudah agak mendingan dan sudah bisa ditinggal, Yunho kembali ke meja makan melanjutkan sarapannya bersama yang lain.

"Appa, aku berangkat dulu." Changmin sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan ia beranjak berdiri hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Hyung, aku juga akan pergi. Sekalian aku yang akan mengantar Changmin" kali ini Yoochun yang bicara.

Yunho mengangguk, "kalian hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah kepergian Changmin dan Yoochun, kini tinggalah Yunho dan Heejoo yang masih di meja makan.

Hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada Sohyun lagi.

Yap.

Operasi Sohyun sebulan yang lalu gagal. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat pada kepalanya, sehingga nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong.

Sohyun akhirnya meninggal dunia. Ia pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan mereka semua. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka bersedih, terlebih Jaejoong, karna Jaejoong sangat mengharapkan kesembuhan Sohyun. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, semua kembali normal dan kesedihan berangsur-angsur mulai hilang. Semuanya sadar, kematian sudah diatur oleh yang kuasa. Mereka para hambanya tidak dapat mengelak jika ajal datang menjemput.

Dan mungkin takdir memang sudah demikian. tuhan sengaja memanggil Sohyun dan Junhyung untuk bisa bersama di alam sana, karena di dunia mereka berdua tidak dapat bersatu. Lalu juga, Yunho yang memang tidak mungkin pisah dengan Sohyun akhirnya mereka dipisahkan dengan cara yang alami seperti itu.

Changmin yang dariawal memang sudah bisa merelakan Umma nya pun juga mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Meski raut sedih kadang masih terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Dan pastinya orang yang paling bahagia tentang kehamilan Jaejoong selain Yunho adalah Changmin.

"kau akan pergi kemana, oppa?" Heejoo bertanya saat Yunho berdiri.

"ke pabrik, ada yang harus aku urus" ucap Yunho sekenanya, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Heejoo.

Heejoo yang awalnya agak kecewa dengan Yunho yang masih saja dingin terhadapnya, langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Mumpung tidak ada orang di rumah, ini kesempatannya untuk menyuruh Seunghyun datang dan menjalankan rencana mereka yang beberapa hari ini gagal terus karena Jaejoong ada yang mengawasi.

Hanya satu orang yang sangat bahagia dengan kepergian Sohyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heejoo. Ia merasa misinya untuk menyingkirkan Sohyun dapat terlaksana secara alami, tanpa harus ada campur tangan darinya. Dan kini yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah bagaimana menjauhkan bahkan melenyapkan Jaejoong. ia sudah tidak punya akal sehat lagi. Dan bahkan Heejoo juga tidak memikirkan apakah Yunho akan murka terhadapnya karena membahayakan Jaejoong. Apalagi yeoja itu tengah mengandung.

Mungkin tujuan awal Heejoo menyingkirkan para istri Yunho agar iai menjadi satu-satunya istri Yunho yang tersisa. Tapi melihat sifat Yunho dan kebencian Yunho terhadapnya, itu semua tidak mungkin. Jadi Heejoo merubah pikirannya. Bila ia tidak bahagia bersama Yunho, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh bahagia bersama Yunho. siapapun.

"cepatlah datang ke rumah. Changmin pergi sekolah dan Yunho oppa sedang keluar seperti biasanya. Yoochun juga kebetulan hari ini pergi keluar. Yunho oppa melupakan Jaejoong. mungkin karena terbiasa Yoochun yang selalu di rumah, jadi ia pergi begitu saja. padahal orang yang bersama dengan Jaejoong selain maid adalah aku" Heejoo menghubungi Seunghyun, dan langsung mengatakan tujuannya menelpon saat Seunghyun sudah menjawab teleponnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Heejoo segera menuju kamar Jaejoong saat ia menutup sambungan telepon.

.

Heejoo sudah berada di depan kamar Jaejoong, dan ia langsung saja membuka pintunya.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang duduk di ranjang, berusaha memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya lagi.

"Heejoo eonni? Ada apa?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget melihat Heejoo yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamarnya. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak.

Heejoo masih saja diam dan semakin mendekati Jaejoong. kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang badan, ada yang dibawanya dibalik itu.

"eonni.." panggil Jaejoong lagi saat Heejoo masih tidak merespon.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak tega untuk melakukan ini terhadapmu yang sangat polos dan baik hati. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau aku tidak bisa bahagia dengan Yunho oppa, maka orang lain pun tidak boleh bahagia bersamanya!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mencerna apa yang dikatakan yeoja yang kini sedang berada dihadapannya. Heejoo segera mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah diberikannya obat bius dan membekap mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba berontak, namun ia keburu kehilangan kesadarannya akibat obat bius yang disumpal Heejoo. Piring yang tadi dipegangnya pun terjatuh kelantai dan pecah.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak sadar. Heejoo berlari keluar dan mengecek apakah Seunghyun sudah tiba atau belum.

Ternyata Seunghyun sudah datang. Ia berjalan santai memasuki rumah.

"cepatlah. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya terhadap Jaejoong?" tanya Heejoo tidak sabaran.

Seunghyun masih terus berjalan, "dimana dia?"

Heejoo pun cepat-cepat menunjukkan kamar Jaejoong kepada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun masuk ke kamar.

Saat ia sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Jaejoong, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah amplop.

Seunghyun sengaja menjatuhkan amplop itu, tanpa disadari Heejoo. Amplop putih tersebut jatuh di dekat lemari pakaian.

Namja bermata tajam melebihi Yunho itu mulai mengangkat Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar kamar. Sebelumnya Seunghyun menyambar ponsel Jaejoong yang terletak di meja samping ranjang dan ikut membawa pergi benda itu pula.

Seunghyun sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan saat menggendong Jaejoong. sepertinya Seunghyun sudah terbiasa menggendong tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

"kau akan membawanya kemana?" tanya Heejoo.

"urusanku, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun Noona. Yang penting keinginanmu untuk memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sudah terkabul, kan?"

Heejoo menatap sang adik, "terimakasih"

Seunghyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian ia membawa Jaejoong masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Yunho.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N:**

Yaya, tau kok kalau cerita ini makin ngawur dan semakin aneh. Drama banget kan, kaya sinetron. :D

Ide ceritanya juga pasaran.

Tapi balik lagi, semua yang dibuat pasti ada alasannya.

Seperti Sohyun yang aku buat mati, karena biar secara gak langsung Yunho pisah dan menjadi bahagia berdua saja bersama Jaejoong. lalu Heejoo? Ya itu, ada alasannya, tenang aja buat yang benci setengah mampus sama dia, pasti akan ada yang terjadi sama Heejoo.

**MAAF KALAU GAK PUAS SAMA CERITANYA. MAAF SEKALI. MENTOK IDENYA, SUMPAH CIYUSLY *bow* T.T**

Kira-kira dua/tiga chapter lagi selesai kayanya, ga panjang-panjang amat.

Dan aku sadar satu hal. kelemahan aku dalam menulis selain EYD, yaitu alur. aku selalu cepat memakai alurnya, mianhae. T.T

Tapi semoga saja tulisan aku tetap bisa layak untuk dibaca. ^^

Big thanks buat semua yang udah review/follow/dan fav.

Mian aku ga sempet nyebutin yang review di chapter kemarin karena mau buru-buru posting.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak^^

Masih adakah yang membaca? Berniat untuk review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Seoul, Pukul 5 sore hari. **

Seunghyun sudah tiba di Seoul sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ia membawa Jaejoong pergi ke Seoul dengan mengendarai mobil, tentu saja perjalanannya yang sangat jauh sehingga mereka baru sampai pada sore hari.

Seunghyun menyewa sebuah kamar hotel. Ia tadi sudah menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjang. Yeoja itu masih belum sadar dari obat bius.

Sementara Seunghyun sedang berdiri di dekat jendela memandangi keadaan kota Seoul dari ketinggian, sambil memegang gelas minuman.

Pandangannya teduh. Pasti banyak yang tersembunyi di kepalanya. Entah itu rencananya selanjutnya terhadap Jaejoong, atau pikiran apapun lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong yang tadi ikut dibawanya berbunyi. Ada yang menelpon.

Saat dilihat Seunghyun, ternyata yang menelpon adalah Yunho. ia pun hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian berpaling lagi dan tersenyum. Membiarkan ponsel itu begitu saja tanpa mau menjawab atau bahkan mematikannya.

Namja tinggi itu meminum minumannya kemudian bergumam, "Jung Yunho pasti sangat pintar"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Changmin berteriak saat baru memasuki rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya kemudian cepat-cepat berganti pakaian. Hari ini dia pulang terlalu sore karena tadi harus mengikuti kerja kelompok bersama teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Saat sudah selesai Changmin keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Baik ayahnya, Heejoo, Yoochun, maupun Jaejoong tidak ada satupun yang terlihat.

Changmin hanya bisa celingukan karena kebingungan, ia pun memutuskan untuk makan saja daripada tidak jelas begini.

Namun belum sempat Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur, Yunho tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang merah padam, sangat jelas ia sedang menahan amarah.

"sial! brengsek!" Yunho mengumpat sambil menendang keras pintu depan saat ia baru saja melewatinya. Changmin yang melihat ayahnya seperti itu jadi ketakutan. Niat awalnya yang ingin menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya jadi diurungkannya. Belum pernah Changmin melihat sang ayah murka dan marah besar seperti saat ini.

Yunho berdiri mondar-mandir di dekat sofa ruang tengah sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tepat saat itu, pintu depan terbuka lagi. Kali ini Yoochun yang masuk.

"aku sudah menemuinya dan dia sama sekali tidak tau Jaejoong ada dimana. Itu menurut pengakuannya" Yoochun menghampiri Yunho. Sepertinya ia sama emosinya dengan Yunho. perkataan Yoochun tersebut membuat emosi Yunho kembali naik.

**Flashback on**

"Aku pulang" sekitar pukul sebelas Yunho sudah pulang. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menuju kamarnya berniat mencari Jaejoong. bukan Jaejoong yang ditemukannya di kamar, tapi piring sarapan yang diberikannya untuk Jaejoong tadi pagi sudah pecah dan berhamburan di lantai. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi terkejut bukan main. ada apa ini? pikirnya. jika memang Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring itu pasti ia akan membersihkannya bukan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong. ia menggeledah seluruh isi kamar, dan memeriksa kamar mandi. Yunho juga mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, ia bertanya dengan semua maidnya. Dan betapa murkanya Yunho saat mendengar jawaban kalau mereka tidak tau dimana Jaejoong, dan pergi kemana dia. Perasaan Yunho jadi mulai tidak enak saat itu juga. Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak, di tambah lagi dengan…

"sejak tadi pagi Nyonya Heejoo juga tidak ada kelihatan di rumah tuan"

"apa?!" teriak Yunho. perlahan otaknya jadi mulai berpikir. Apakah.. apakah ada hubungannya dengan Heejoo.

"tapi tuan, tadi saya mendengar sekilas Nyonya Heejoo berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, kalau beliau akan pulang ke rumah orangtua nya" salah satu maid yang lain akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suara.

Nafas Yunho mulai memburu. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan segera melajukan mobilnya, kemana lagi kalau bukan mencari Heejoo di rumah orangtuanya.

.

.

Tapi saat diperjalanan Yunho mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. Ia tidak tau harus pergi kemana. Ia tidak tau dimana rumah orangtua Heejoo! Istrinya sendiri!

"argh! Sial!"

Yunho memukul stir dengan sangat keras. Sekarang baru dia menyadari kerugiannya karena mengabaikan Heejoo. Dia selama ini tidak mau tau tentang Heejoo, cukup ia bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya saja. Bahkan tentang seluk beluk keluarganya, tempat tinggal keluarganya, Yunho sama sekali tidak tau. Dulu mereka yang mendatangi dirinya seolah Heejoo yang melamar Yunho. dan mertuanya –keluarga Heejoo- yang kadang-kadang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. bukannya dirinya yang datang mengunjungi mereka.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia harus kemana?

"yeoboseyo"

"_**ada apa Hyung?"**_

"kau tau dimana rumah orangtua Heejoo?"

"_**eoh? Waeyo? Sepertinya aku tau walaupun sedikit lupa. Dia dulu pernah memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah orangtuanya. Ada apa?"**_

"tolong kau pergi kesana sekarang juga. Cari Heejoo disana dan tanyakan dimana keberadaan Jaejoong!" Yunho mengucapkannya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"_**Jaejoong? ada apa dengannya?"**_ suara Yoochun jadi mulai khawatir.

"saat aku pulang Jaejoong sudah hilang, tidak ada di rumah. Tidak ada yang tau dia kemana dan dimana. Tapi ada maid yang mengetahui kalau Heejoo pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Sangat bodoh. Kenapa mereka tau kemana Heejoo pergi tapi tidak tau kemana perginya Jaejoong-ku!"

"_**wanita itu." **_Yoochun mendesis, _**"Sudah dariawal aku tau dia memang bukan orang yang baik. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku, hyung. Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Jaejoong!"**_

"kau tau sendiri alasanku, kumohon sekarang bukan saatnya kau menceramahi ku Chun. Aku juga berfirasat demikian. Sekarang cepatlah kau cari dia disana!"

"_**kau hanya berfirasat?! Aku bahkan sudah yakin 100% kalau Heejoo melakukan macam-macam terhadap Jaejoong, hyung!"**_

"cepatlah! Jangan terlalu banyak cerita!"

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja, ia sedikit kesal karena Yoochun malah memarahinya disaat seperti ini. Yunho menyesal lagi. Kali ini menyesal karena sudah bersikap terlalu baik kepada Heejoo.

Ia pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan lebih cepat lagi kemanapun ia bisa dan kira-kira Jaejoong datangi. Bisa saja kan Jaejoong hanya pergi jalan-jalan atau ke suatu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi? Bukannya Heejoo yang membawanya pergi. Dan bisa saja kepergian Heejoo hanya kebetulan saja dengan menghilangnya Jaejoong.

Tapi…tapi… jika memang Jaejoong pergi sendiri dengan kemauannya kenapa piring sarapannya berserakan di lantai kamar? Pasti terjadi kekerasan. Yunho meremas kepalanya kesal. Ia juga merutuki kecerobohan semua maid nya yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan barulah sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau Heejoo dalang dibalik menghilangnya Jaejoong.

Yunho sebenarnya bingung harus mencoba mencari kemana lagi sambil menunggu kabar dari Yoochun. Sekilas ia berpikir untuk mencoba mencari ke rumah orangtua Jaejoong. tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin ia pergi ke rumah mertuanya dengan pertanyaan 'apakah Joongie ada disini?' bagaimana pikiran mereka tentang Yunho karena ia tidak tau dimana istrinya berada, terlebih lagi kalau ternyata Jaejoong tidak ada disana, mereka semua pasti akan ikutan panic.

Untuk mencoba mamastikannya, ia mencoba menghubungi Hyunjoong.

"_**yeoboseyo hyung? Ada apa?"**_

"kau sedang dimana?"

"_**aku sedang istirahat makan siang di rumah bersama Umma, Appa, dan Junsu. Ada apa**_?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi.

Yunho merenung. Jaejoong tidak disebutkan oleh Hyunjoong. Berarti istrinya benar-benar tidak ada disana.

"oh, ani. Aku hanya…hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata kau sudah makan di rumah bersama keluargamu. Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu ya. Annyeong"

Yunho mendesah. Bukan. Ia bukannya takut Hyunjoong merasa aneh dengan alasannya menelpon. Selama ini ia dan Hyunjoong memang dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang bersama, mengingat mereka adalah ipar, tentunya hubungan mereka harus baik. Tapi Yunho memikirkan Jaejoong. dimana yeoja itu…

Yunho pun terus memutar-mutar mobilnya untuk mencari Jaejoong sampai sore menjelang.

**Flashback off**

"ada..ada apa ini? kenapa dengan Umma?" tanya Changmin pensaran. Perasaannya mendadak langsung tidak enak.

"umma mu hilang. Dan aku yakin Heejoo yang membawanya pergi. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya" jawab Yoochun.

Changmin menjadi tersulut dan ikutan marah seperti ayahnya, "apa! Dia lagi!? Wanita itu… aku benar-benar benci dengannya!"

"Chun kenapa tidak kau paksa dia terus sampai mau mengaku!" Yunho berteriak kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinnya ke kamar ia dan Jaejoong.

"hyung, apakah ponsel Jaejoong ada? Jangan-jangan dia membawanya. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya?"

Yunho membenarkan ucapan Yoochun. Ia kemudian merogoh ponselnya di saku celana dan segera menghubungi nomor Jaejoong. saat terdengar suara teleponnya tersambung, ia mencoba menajamkan juga pendengarannya siapa tau ponsel Jaejoong tertinggal di kamar dan berdering. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Berarti Jaejoong pergi membawa ponselnya pergi!

"tidak diangkat!" Yunho menggerutu kemudian memencet kembali ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong lagi tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat. Tersambung, tapi tidak diangkat.

Jaejoong membawa pergi ponselnya juga, tapi tidak menjawab panggilannya? Apa maksud dari semua ini.

Changmin mengabaikan ayah dan pamannya saat dia melihat sesuatu di lantai. Ia mengambil benda tersebut kemudian membuka isinya.

"apa ini? tiket pesawat ke Seoul?"

Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian langsung menoleh kearah Changmin. Ia mendatangi Changmin dan merampas paksa kertas yang sedang dipegang anaknya itu.

Yunho memperhatikannya secara seksama kemudian menatap Yoochun penuh arti.

"Seoul?"

.

.

.

"tidak mungkin Jaejoong berada di Seoul. Mau apa dia disana. Lagipula kalau dia kesana, buat apa dia meninggalkan tiket dan tidak bilang denganku?" ucap Yunho. Setelah semuanya mencoba mendinginkan kepala dan juga meredam emosi, mereka berdiskusi.

Yoochun mendecak kesal mendengar celotehan hyungnya.

"kau ini masih saja berpikir kalau Jaejoong pergi karena kemauannya sendiri. Ini semua ulah Han Heejoo, hyung. Ingat itu!"

"ya! Bukan itu maksudku. Yeah, Heejoo, aku tau. Tapi…apa maksudnya tiket pesawat itu?"

Yoochun terdiam, ia berpikir sebentar. Jelas tidak mungkin kalau Jaejoong sengaja pergi dengan tidak ada kabar dan panggilan telepon yang tidak diangkat, lalu ia juga sengaja meninggalkan tiket itu untuk memberi jejak.

Tunggu.

Memberi jejak?

Yoochun menjentikkan jarinya.

"apa?" tanya Yunho.

"tiket itu adalah jejaknya" Yoochun tersenyum sumringah.

"jejak?"

"yeaaa"

"tidak mungkin Jaejoong sengaja pergi dari rumah, lalu meninggalkan jejak seperti itu. Untuk apa, kenapa dia tidak langsung mengatakannya kepadaku saja kalau ingin pergi. Oh ya tuhan ini sudah sore hari, tapi aku masih belum tau dia ada dimana!" Yunho terlihat frustasi.

Yoochun terlihat berpikir, ia mengelus-elus jidat kinclongnya(?).

"itu jejak yang diberikan oleh si penculik Jaejoong"

Yunho melongo, "penculik? untuk apa dia menculik kalau meninggalkan jejak"

"coba kau pikir hyung, amplop berisi tiket ini tiba-tiba saja ada di kamar kalian. Dan sudah pasti itu bukan milikmu ataupun Jaejoong, kan? Tiket pembeliannya kemarin dan penerbangannya hari ini" Yoochun meraba-raba amplop yang disebutnya.

Yunho terlihat ikut berpikir.

"si penculik Jaejoong sengaja memberi petunjuk untuk kita" ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya.

"untuk apa Heejoo melakukan itu semua, apa sebenarnya rencana dia?" yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho saat ini yang menyebabkan hilangnya Jaejoong adalah Heejoo, dan sudah pasti dia juga penculiknya.

"yang menculik Jaejoong bukan Heejoo, hyung. Aku merasa Heejoo menyuruh seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu seperti.. ingin membantu kita?"

"bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sampai kesana?"

"itu menurut perkiraanku saja"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"kita ke Seoul sekarang juga, hyung!"

"aku ikut" Changmin yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan paman dan ayahnya akhirnya membuka suara.

"tidak usah, kau di rumah saja. perjalanan ke Seoul sangat jauh" ucap Yoochun.

"kita naik mobil? kemungkinan dini hari nanti kita baru sampai"

"appa, izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan umma"

Yunho terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar, kemudian akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Changmin.

.

Hei, dugaan Seunghyun kalau Yunho itu pintar salah, karena Yoochun lah yang pintar. Benar, kan?

.

Sekitar pukul tiga dini hari Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin sudah tiba di Seoul. Yoochun yang menyetir, sementara Yunho duduk disampingnya dan Changmin duduk di bangku belakang.

Yoochun mencari hotel untuk tempat mereka bertiga menginap. Yoochun memarkirkan mobil lalu mereka masuk ke hotel dan check in.

Saat sudah sampai di kamar Changmin mengucek matanya. Selama di perjalanan tadi ia hanya tidur.

"satu kamar untuk bersama?" tanya Changmin.

Yoochun hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Yunho wajahnya masih saja kelihatan gelisah, khawatir, perasaan bersalah, dan marah. Semua bergabung menjadi satu. Yoochun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan iba.

"kenapa kamarku tidak dipisahkan saja?" tanya Changmin.

"tujuan kita kemari bukan untuk rekreasi atau bermain-main. lagipula agar kita bisa berdiskusi dengan mudah. Sekarang mari tidur. Besok pagi aku akan memikirkan hal yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Masalah sekolahmu besok aku juga yang akan menelpon pihak sekolah" Yoochun memberitahukan Changmin. "Hyung, kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah, daritadi saat di jalan kau tidak tidur"

Yunho hanya mengangguk, ia memijit pelipisnya. Benar-benar bingung dan resah. Dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik. Dan satu hal lagi, Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong. sedang apa Jaejoong sekarang? Jika benar seperti kata Yoochun kalau Jaejoong diculik, apakah penculiknya memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik atau bahkan dengan sangat buruk? Tuhan, tolong jaga Jaejoong-ku ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yoochun sudah bangun dan ia sudah menelpon pihak sekolah Changmin untuk memberikan izin beberapa hari ke depan karena tidak bisa hadir di sekolah.

Semuanya sudah siap dan rapi kemudian Yoochun mengajak mereka semua untuk sarapan di café bawah.

"ayo kita sarapan dulu. Nanti akan aku pikirkan lagi harus bagaimana." Yoochun mendesah, "sepertinya akan sangat sulit mengingat kita hanya mempunyai satu petunjuk, yaitu kota Seoul. Kota yang sangat luas dan dihuni banyak orang. Kita melupakan hal yang satu itu sebelum berangkat kemari"

Yunho terlihat sedang berpikir. Tapi dia tetap saja diam tidak mengeluarkan suara atau pendapat apapun. Ia terus saja bermain dengan pikirannya sampai mereka sudah berada di bawah untuk sarapan pun.

.

.

.

~('-' )~( '-')~

.

.

.

Namja itu, Choi Seunghyun, sedang tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk, dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap dan rapi.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata tajamnya terbuka. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan melihat kearah jendela, sepertinya ia menyadari kalau hari sudah pagi.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih tertidur di atas ranjang. Posisinya masih sama saat pertama kali Seunghyun membaringkannya disana.

Seunghyun pun beranjak dari duduknya, ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"kau masih saja belum sadar? Sudah hampir 24 jam. Setelah pengaruh obat bius habis kau pasti melanjutkannya dengan tertidur" Seunghyun mengelus lembut pipi putih dan tembam milik Jaejoong.

Gerakan tangan Seunghyun mulai mengarah ke bibir Jaejoong. ia perlahan mulai mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan seksama dari jarak yang dekat. Benar-benar sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk sesempurna Jaejoong di dunia ini, begitu yang ada dipikirannya.

Seunghyun berniat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, ia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasa manis bibir merah itu. tapi belum niatnya tersampai, ia buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan mengurungkannya.

"apakah aku mencintaimu? Kenapa bisa secepat ini? tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan untukmu adalah menjauhkanmu dari bahaya. Termasuk kakakku pun" Seunghyun mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan dan rendah untuk Jaejoong, tapi jelas saja wanita itu tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku memang berniat untuk bisa mendapatkanmu apapun caranya, merebutmu dari Yunho, dan aku bertekad aku harus bisa. Tapi kemudian setelah berhasil mengobrol dan berkenalan denganmu, melihat senyum bahagia dan keceriaanmu, aku jadi tidak tega melakukannya. Jika aku tetap melakukannya maka aku sangatlah egois, hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja tanpa mementingkan perasaanmu"

Seunghyun menjeda lagi kalimatnya.

"jadi yang ingin kulakukan setelah itu adalah menjauhkanmu dari kakakku yang terlalu gila dengan Yunho. cukup dia saja yang terobsesi kepada orang sama sekali tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Aku tidak perlu mengikuti cara yang dilakukan kakakku, bukan? Memang tidak seberapa yang aku lakukan ini, tapi paling tidak kau bisa aman dari satu bahaya yang menurutku lumayan besar"

Seunghyun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar ikhlas dan tulus melakukan itu semua. Ia bahkan berjanji tidak akan cemburu dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia sangat ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, tidak bersedih.

Saat Seunghyun ingin beranjak, Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Seunghyun jadi duduk kembali di ranjang. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai terbangun.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong langsung terduduk, ia membekap mulutnya kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seunghyun yang melihatnya jadi terheran. Jaejoong kenapa? Dan lagi, ia baru saja sadar tapi sudah tau arah kamar mandi dan langsung berlari kesana. Atau hanya insting saja ia bisa mengetahui dimana kamar mandi berada?

Samar-samar terdengar oleh Seunghyun suara Jaejoong yang tengah muntah-muntah. Seunghyun jadi mulai khawatir dan ia mendatangi Jaejoong di kamar mandi. Saat sudah sampai ia mengusap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya masih dalam diam tidak bersuara. Saat sudah selesai, Jaejoong langsung menghambur kepelukan Seunghyun kemudian berkata, "Yunho oppa, aku pusing sekali hhh"

Seunghyun dapat menangkap kalau Jaejoong mengira dirinya adalah Yunho dan ia menganggap mereka sedang berada di rumahnya pagi ini. Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena ia pusing seperti katanya tadi dan ditambah ia yang sedang memejamkan matanya erat.

"aku tidak mau hamil kalau tau seperti ini. sangat menyiksa" Jaejoong meringis, bahkan terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Seunghyun hendak membantah, Jaejoong tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. tapi… Ah, jadi Jaejoong sedang hamil? Seunghyun menegeratkan pelukannya tanpa mau membuka suara. Tentu saja, nanti Jaejoong akan sadar kalau dirinya bukan Yunho. Seunghyun tau seperti apa rasa pusing hebat yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Itu pasti karena efek ketidaksadarannya yang terlalu lama, ditambah ia sedang hamil pula.

Perlahan Seunghyun membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang kembali dengan masih dalam posisi dipelukannya. Mata Jaejoong masih terpejam sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit. Sungguh yang melihatnya Seunghyun jadi kasihan. Setelah dikiranya Jaejoong sudah mulai terlelap kembali dan tenang, Seunghyun meninggalkannya lalu ia keluar dari kamar. Ia hendak mencari makanan untuk Jaejoong. yeoja itu pasti sangat lapar dan ia harus segera diberi asupan gizi.

Tak lama saat Seunghyun keluar kamar, Jaejoong terbangun kembali. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekali. Badannya juga terasa pegal semua. Perutnya terasa mual lagi namun tidak sampai ingin muntah. Jaejoong berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memegang kepalanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya, mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut. Ia tidak sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berada di tempat lain.

Jaejoong mencoba melihat jam, menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia terakhir kali tersadar.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Saat ia sedang sarapan bersama keluarga Jung yang lain, dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan mual yang amat sangat, lalu Yunho menyusulnya lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan istirahat. Tapi sekarang baru jam 9 pagi. Berarti dirinya baru tertidur sebentar sekali, padahal perasaannya ia tidur sudah sangat lama. (Jadi karena tidak sadarkan diri kira-kira 24 jam, Jaejoong masih menganggap hari dimana dia bangun sekarang ini masih di hari yang sama saat dia diculik Seunghyun. Ngerti kan maksudnya? :D)

Kepala Jaejoong rasanya semakin terasa sakit dan berat saja. Ia beripikir, dirinya sedang berada dimana sekarang ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, mencoba untuk keluar kamar dan berusaha mencaritahu sedang dimana ia, walaupun dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih sangat lemah.

.

.

.

"oke. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana" Yoochun memulai percakapan. Ia meminta pendapat Yunho atau Changmin, apakah mereka mempunyai pikiran dan rencana. Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin masih duduk manis di café tempat dimana tadi mereka sarapan.

"kita harus bisa tau dimana umma berada" Changmin Changmin. Memang itu tujuan dan keinginannya mereka, kan? -_-

"kita lacak saja keberadaannya menggunakan GPS yang ada di ponsel Jaejoong-ku. Aku ingat, saat membelikannya ponsel baru itu, aku sempat mengaktifkan GPS" Yunho akhirnya membuka suara setelah sedaritadi hanya diam saja.

"ah benar! Kau memasangnya? Cepat lacak kalau begitu!" Yoochun jadi semakin yakin kalau ini semua adalah rencana si penculik Jaejoong. Meninggalkan tiket pesawat itu dan sekarang ia sadar ditambah dengan ikut membawa ponsel milik Jaejoong. Yoochun jadi semakin penasaran siapa penculik Jaejoong, dan kenapa orang itu malah melakukan ini.

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai melihat.

"cepat sekali pencariannya. Setahuku jika cepat begini, keberadaannya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari tempat dimana kita melacak" Yunho bergumam sambil tetap memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa diam menunggu hasil dari Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun, membuat Yoochun terkaget karena Yunho melotot dan memandang Yoochun seolah ingin mememperkosa namja berjidat lebar itu.

"ada apa hyung! Kau membuatku takut!" Yoochun bergidik.

"apa nama hotel tempat kita menginap ini, dan alamat lengkapnya?" tanya Yunho masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Setelah Yoochun menjawab pertanyaannya, barulah ekspresi yang dibuat Yunho tadi luntur perlahan.

"Jaejoong berada disekitar sini! Ia berada di hotel ini! sekarang! Saat ini!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

A/N:

Ampuuuuuuunnnnnn, maaaf sekali ceritanya Cuma bisa kaya gini. Mampus dah, gimana dengan chapter yang ini huwee T.T *kunyah bata*

Terus aku mau minta ampun juga karena baru sempet update sekarang, menurutku ini sangat lamaaa sekali x(( karena aku mencintai update kilat dan sangat tidak sabaran menunggu(?)

Sekali lagi maaf ya :D

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter 7:

**Lady Ze, YunjaeDDiction, gwansim84, danactebh, irengiovanny, akiramia44, shanzec, Axa Alisson Ganger, snow. drop. 1272, leeChunnie, kikikyujunmyun, zhe, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, cindyshim07, Byunchannie26, MUDAP, aoi ao, Dipa Woon, jaena, Guest, farla 23, Guest, Park Yeon Shin, artaulinata, Adamas Azalea, fuyu Cassiopeia, imelriyanti.**

**Maaf nen kalau ada kesalahan ngetik namanya :***

Terus aku mau bilang makasih juga buat semua readers baru dan silent readers yang membaca ff ini tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, lalu buat semua followers.

AH, INI YANG BUAT AKU MERASA BERSALAH KARENA UPDATE LAMA! MAAF LAGI YAA! SEMOGA GA PADA KECEWA DAN MASIH TETEP NIKMATI FF INI!

Terakhir, berniat review? :D

By the way, Happy Valentine days all ^^

Dan ikut berdoa buat sodara kita yang lagi terkena musibah. Baik yang gunung Kelud meletus, juga banjir di Jakarta u,u


	9. Chapter 9

First and Last Love

.

.

By: Kimikimjae

.

.

**Sebelumnya**

"cepat sekali pencariannya. Setahuku jika cepat begini, keberadaannya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari tempat dimana kita melacak" Yunho bergumam sambil tetap memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa diam menunggu hasil dari Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun, membuat Yoochun terkaget karena Yunho melotot dan memandang Yoochun seolah ingin mememperkosa namja berjidat lebar itu.

"ada apa hyung! Kau membuatku takut!" Yoochun bergidik.

"apa nama hotel tempat kita menginap ini, dan alamat lengkapnya?" tanya Yunho masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Setelah Yoochun menjawab pertanyaannya, barulah ekspresi yang dibuat Yunho tadi luntur perlahan.

"Jaejoong berada disekitar sini! Ia berada di hotel ini! sekarang! Saat ini!"

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Yoochun membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Changmin.

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita bertanya ke receptionist hotel"

Yunho hendak beranjak pergi namun Yoochun dengan cepat menahan lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk tenang kembali.

"kenapa? Tunggu apa lagi?!" Yunho mulai emosi karena merasa Yoochun selalu mengulur-ulur waktu.

"kau tidak mungkin bertanya dengan menyebutkan nama Jaejoong. Aku berani menjamin tidak akan ada hyung. Sudah pasti penculik itu menyewa kamar di hotel ini menggunakan namanya, bukan nama Jaejoong-mu"

Setelah mendengarnya barulah Yunho duduk dengan tenang kembali.

Tepat setelah Yunho duduk, Seunghyun membuka pintu café dan memasuki tempat dimana Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin sarapan. Tetapi ketiga orang itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Seunghyun. Namja itu pun hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu mencari makanan untuk Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho sudah duduk dan tenang, baru Yoochun membuka suara kembali.

"kita harus berpikir bagaimana ca-"

"kumohon jangan banyak berpikir dan menunda lagi! Kita sudah diberi kemudahan dengan ketidaksengajaan satu penginapan dengan tempat Jaejoong! kau jangan membuatku semakin frustasi, Chun! Bilaperlu kita menggeledah satu persatu kamar di hotel ini! aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

Yunho berteriak sangat keras, membuat seluruh pengunjung merasa terganggu dan menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk Seunghyun yang tadi baru masuk.

Seunghyun sadar kalau yang berteriak barusan adalah Yunho, ia sedikit terkejut.

"cepat sekali mereka sampai kemari? Kim Jaejoong, kurasa namja itu benar-benar mencintaimu sampai sebegitu niatnya untuk mencarimu kemari" Seunghyun bergumam. Saat makanan yang dipesannya sudah selesai, ia pun mengambilnya setelah membayar di kasir.

Seunghyun mencoba mendekati ketiga orang itu, namun belum sempat ia sampai…

"umma!" Changmin berteriak histeris menunjuk kearah keluar café. Yunho dan Yoochun termasuk Seunghyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Changmin. Tepatnya di tempat parkir hotel tempat mereka menginap, di seberang café ini.

Disana banyak orang yang berkerumun. Mereka yang melihatnya bingung apa maksud Changmin.

"dimana Jaejoong? aku tidak melihatnya!" Yunho terlihat kesal karena merasa tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana daritadi.

"astaga Kim Jaejoong!" Seunghyun yang pertama kali menyadarinya pun langsung berlari keluar café dengan melemparkan asal makanan yang tadi dibelinya begitu saja entah kemana. Dengan cepat ia keluar café dan menyebrang jalan.

Begitupun dengan Changmin, saat ia baru hendak menghampiri Jaejoong ternyata ada Seunghyun di antara mereka sedaritadi. Tunggu, Seunghyun?

Changmin, Yunho, dan Yoochun juga langsung berlari menyusul Seunghyun secepat yang mereka bisa untuk melihat apakah benar yang disana itu adalah Jaejoong.

.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa keluar kamar?!"

Seunghyun yang lebih dulu tiba, ternyata memang benar orang itu adalah Jaejoong.

"k..kau? Seunghyun bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak tau jika sebelumnya Seunghyun lah yang membawa dia ke tempat yang menurutnya asing ini.

Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan, banyak darah yang keluar di antara kedua kakinya.

"kenapa seperti ini?!" teriak Seunghyun kepada semua orang yang tengah mengerubungi Jaejoong sedaritadi.

"tadi ia baru keluar dari dalam hotel dan terlihat linglung, lalu ada sebuah mobil yang menyerempetnya" jawab salah seorang pemuda.

"kau..apakah kau yang membawaku kesini. Arghh, sakit"

Seunghyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong, dan dia dengan segera mengangkat Jaejoong. Jaejoong harus cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tepat saat itu, rombongan(?) Yunho baru sampai dan dia pun langsung emosi ketika melihat Seunghyun yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong.

"jadi kau yang membawa Jaejoong kesini?!"

"hyung, tenang dulu" Yoochun berusaha meredam emosi Yunho.

Seunghyun lagi-lagi hanya mengabaikan dan dia terus melangkah menuju mobil sambil membawa Jaejoong.

"sakit.." Jaejoong merintih kesakitan. Perutnya dirasa sangat sakit sekali setelah terjatuh tadi. ia mencengkram kemeja Seunghyun dengan kuat saking sakit yang dirasakannya.

"hei tunggu!"

"hyung, kubilang sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita menyusul mereka. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong"

Yunho mengikuti kata Yoochun walaupun dengan berat sebenarnya, karena Yoochun selalu melarang apapun yang hendak dilakukannya dan mereka bertiga menuju mobil, menyusul mobil Seunghyun yang membawa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"makanya aku membawa Jaejoong kesini. Kalian tenang saja, Heejoo noona sama sekali tidak tau kemana aku membawa Jaejoong. dan kalian boleh mempercayai ku, niatku benar-benar tulus, ingin menolong Jaejoong dari rencana busuk noona-ku"

Seunghyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tadi Yunho sempat hampir menghajar Seunghyun, namun untung ada Yoochun yang selalu bisa menahan sikap gegabah Yunho.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Seunghyun, barulah semua pertanyaan terjawab. Dan benar dugaan Yoochun kalau si penculik Jaejoong punya niat tersendiri.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Jaejoong masih diperiksa.

"kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain kan?" Yunho mengintrogasi Seunghyun.

"tenanglah. Aku tidak sebejat dan selicik noona-ku, yah walaupun kami sedarah dan bersaudara."

"tapi aku belum bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya.

Setelah itu, pintu ruangan dimana tadi Jaejoong dibawa masuk untuk diperiksa terbuka.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Yunho orang pertama yang berdiri dan menyerbu dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan.

"anda suaminya? Pasien tadi meminta untuk memanggil anda. Anda bisa masuk ke dalam. Nyonya Jung baik-baik saja. dan kami bisa melakukan pertolongan cepat terhadap kandungannya. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan sebaiknya ia dirawat disini karena tubuhnya masih lemah. Kami permisi dulu"

"terimakasih dok" Yunho langsung menerobos masuk dan menemui Jaejoong.

.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah Seunghyun melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, Jae?"

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong setelah tadi ia menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"bogoshipo" tambah Yunho lagi.

"gwenchana, aku bahkan baru tau tadi kalau aku dibawa pergi oleh Seunghyun oppa"

"maksudmu?"

"tadi saat aku bangun, yang kusadari aku sedang tidak berada di kamar rumah, tapi di tempat lain. Makanya aku keluar untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaanku sekarang, oppa"

"kau sudah dua hari tidak di rumah"

"dua hari?"

"ya"

"berarti selama itu aku tidak sadarkan diri? Ah, yang aku ingat hanya saat aku memakan sarapan yang kau berikan kepadaku, oppa. setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi"

"sudahlah Jae, aku tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi dan kau pun juga harus begitu. yang penting sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu, dan tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita yang ada di perut mu"

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"apakah masih sakit?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "sudah tidak sakit seperti tadi. aku sempat merasa takut oppa. untunglah tidak apa-apa"

"lain kali, kau harus hati-hati. Ingat, sekarang ada dua nyawa di dalam tubuhmu"

"mianhae oppa, aku janji akan lebih hati-hati lagi."

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengelus perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. Rasanya saat Changmin masih di dalam perut dulu tidak seperti ini, Yunho tidak merasa khawatir sekaligus senang seperti sekarang.

Bukannya pilih kasih, tapi mungkin karena Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berarti buat Yunho. Jaejoong akan memberikan Yunho seorang anak lagi. Itu yang membuat Yunho senang, dan ia akan menjaga Jaejoong lebih perhatian . Kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi kembali, apalagi kalau sampai membahayakan anak dan istrinya, Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho masuk ke kamar, tinggalah Yoochun, Changmin dan Seunghyun di ruang tunggu.

"apa yang akan kau rencanakan setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun. Ia yakin pasti masih ada hal yang ingin dilakukan Seunghyun.

"Jaejoong harus tetap di Seoul. Bilaperlu selamanya. Dan tentunya ditemani oleh Yunho"

Yoochun terkejut mendengarnya.

"kenapa? Kalau begitu aku sudah pasti akan ikut appa dan umma." Ucap Changmin santai. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu keberatan.

"itu terserah, yang jelas Jaejoong harus disini dan pergi jauh dari Heejoo noona. Yunho juga punya cabang usaha di Seoul,kan? Bahkan kantor yang di Seoul ini adalah kantor pemasaran. Semua akan mudah, aku bisa menjamin dan semuanya sudah aku pikirkan."

"kau… berpikir sejauh itu. ya! aku setuju!" Yoochun tampak senang dengan rencana Seunghyun, "asalkan kau tidak akan melakukan hal sepihak seperti menculik Jaejoong dan membuat kami khawatir. Lain kali kau harus memberitahu kami terlebih dulu"

"harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kalian bisa mempercayaiku. Dan untuk yang satu itu, aku melakukannya memang terburu-buru. Itupun juga karena dipaksa untuk cepat oleh Heejoo noona."

"jadi, karena Heejoo tau kau menyukai Jaejoong, ia memanfaatkannya dan menyuruhmu untuk membawa pergi Jaejoong?"

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk.

"yeoja sialan! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"itu.. ah, kalian tunggu dulu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang kutinggalkan di mobil"

Seunghyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin entah pergi kemana dengan setengah berlari. Mungkin ke parkiran mobil seperti katanya tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali sambil memegang sebuah map.

"ini" Seunghyun memberikannya kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun membuka map itu dan,

"surat cerai? Yunho hyung dan Han Heejoo?"

"yap. Cukup ditandatangani oleh Yunho saja mereka berdua sudah resmi bercerai. Di dalam surat itu disebutkan Yunho memberi talak tertinggi untuk Heejoo noona. Suratnya sudah diresmikan pengacaraku ke pengadilan. Kalaupun Heejoo noona tidak terima atau tidak mau tanda tangan juga, tidak akan berpengaruh karena semua keputusan ada di pihak suami" (asli yang ini ngarang-_-)

Yoochun tampak berbinar-binar, "woah, aku tidak tau kalau bisa semudah itu. aku tidak berpikiran sampai kesana. Terimakasih! Tapi.."

"tapi apalagi?" Seunghyun gemas sekali karena ada saja kendalanya.

"apakah Yunho hyung-"

"akan kupastikan appa mau menandatanganinya. Sudah tidak ada toleransi lagi, Heejoo sudah berencana mencelakai umma, harusnya appa pasti bisa memikirkan itu" sela Changmin.

Yoochun manggut-manggut.

"aku rasa sekarang semuanya sudah clear. Nanti sore aku akan pulang mengurusi Heejoo noona. Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah bisa memulai hidup baru dengan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Kau pasti bisa mengurusi semuanya dan mengerti maksudku, Chun"

"aku ingin ikut pulang, mengambil barang-barangku dan barang appa umma. Uhm Yoochun ahjussi. Berarti aku akan pindah sekolah?"

"tentu saja Changmin-ah, perihal sekolahmu biar aku yang mengurusinya seperti biasa."

Changmin terlihat berpikir, apa lagi yang dipikirkan Changmin sebenarnya?

"yasudah. Aku akan beritahu ini dengan Yunho hyung, nanti aku juga akan ikut pulang bersama Changmin dan mengantarkannya kembali kemari"

.

.

Yunho baru saja membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan memberikan kembali map itu kepada Yoochun.

"semudah ini hyung? Kupikir-"

"cepatlah kalian pulang, tolong bereskan barang-barangku dan juga Jaejoong lalu bawa kesini. Seunghyun, ohiya, aku butuh rumah"

"sudah aku siapkan, nanti akan ku kirimkan ke kau alamat juga kunci dan passwordnya"

"terimakasih banyak. Nanti akan kubayar semuanya. Aku ke dalam dulu, Jaejoong harus ditemani"

Klek

Yunho sudah masuk kembali ke kamar.

Yoochun masih shock dengan sikap Yunho yang dengan mudahnya menandatangani surat cerainya dan Heejoo.

"sudah kubilang ahjussi, aku berani menjamin appa akan menandatangani itu karena Heejoo akan sangat membahayakan umma"

"hyung juga menerima dengan mudah rencana kita"

"itu bagus, bukan? Berarti benar dugaanku. Kalau Yunho mau menyetujui rencana ini, maka ia benar-benar tidak akan memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali keselamatan Jaejoong" Seunghyun tersenyum, "lebih baik kita pergi saja sekarang agar sampai lebih cepat"

Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

~('-' )( '-')~

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya ke dalam sebuah rumah dengan santai. Ia membuka pintu depan begitu saja dan langsung masuk. Saat di ruang tengah ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Tapi ia dapat mendengar suara dari arah dapur, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan melihatnya.

"sedang apa? Dimana ahjumma?" suara berat Seunghyun tiba-tiba terdengar.

Heejoo orang yang sedang ditanyai Seunghyun. Wanita itu kaget, ia mengurut-urut dada ratanya(?) "kau mengagetiku!"

"umma sedang tiduran di kamar. Aku sedang mencoba menggoreng ayam" jawab Heejoo sekenanya sambil memandangi panci penggorengan berisi lumayan banyak minyak goreng. Ternyata ia daritadi sedang menunggu minyaknya panas.

Seunghyun mendesah biasa saja, kemudian bergerak duduk di meja makan.

"kasihan sekali. Kau sengaja pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung karena takut akan dituduh menyembunyikan Jaejoong. dan sekarang kau jadi kewalahan karena tidak terbiasa tanpa bantuan maid"

Heejoo mendecak sebal, "diamlah. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah seperti ini jadi tidak akan terlalu mengerikan seperti yang kau bayangkan" Heejoo meletakkan tangannya diatas minyak, merasakan apakah minyaknya sudah panas dan ia bergumam 'sebentar lagi'

"lebih baik kau cerai. Bukankah prinsipmu kalau kau tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong maka oranglain juga tidak boleh? Jaejoong sudah kubawa ketempat yang aman, lalu apalagi? Yunho-mu tidak akan dimiliki oleh siapa-siapa lagi"

"tidak. Biarkan dia sendiri yang melakukan itu. aku sudah pasrah."

"tapi aku sudah menceraikan kalian"

"maksudmu?"

Seunghyun membuka map yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukkan kepada Heejoo, "kalian sudah resmi bercerai"

"kenapa.. kenapa kau?! Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh, bukan?"

"ya, aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang jauh..

Tapi ditemani oleh Yunho" Seunghyun mengucapkannya dengan santai sambil menutup kembali map yang dipegangnya.

"Choi Seunghyun" mata Heejoo mulai mengkilat marah dan badannya bergetar menahan amarah, "kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?! Bahkan disini kau lebih untung karena bisa sepuasnya memperlakukan Jaejoong, sementara aku!? tapi apa yang malah kau lakukan? Cepat beritahu aku dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang!"

Seunghyun mengabaikan teriakan Heejoo yang sudah memenuhi rumah dan masih bersikap santai.

"tidak akan pernah kuberitahu"

"kau..!" Heejoo mulai hendak melangkah mendekati Seunghyun.

Tapi.

Saat Heejoo buru-buru melangkah dengan emosi yang tinggi tidak terasa kalau gerakannya itu membuat tangannya menyenggol penggorengan yang berisi minyak panas.

Dan minyak penggorengan itupun tergeret dari kompor dan jatuh tepat di kedua paha Heejoo sampai ke bawah kakinya.

Craasssshhh! (gimana sih bunyi minyak jatoh(?)

"AAAAARRRGHHHH! PANAS!"

Heejoo menjerit histeris saat minyak panas itu menyiram kaki mulusnya yang tidak menggunakan celana karena ia sedang menggunakan dress diatas lutut. Ia gelinjangan dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"AARRGHHH, CHOI! Tolong aku! lakukan sesuatu! Bagaimana ini… aaarghhh sakit! Panas!"

Heejoo terduduk, dan sialnya dia malah duduk diatas sisa minyak yang tumpah di lantai. Sudah pasti minyak itu masih panas.

"AWAS!"

Namun teriakan Seunghyun terlambat.

"aaarghhh. Umma! Sakit sekali,aaaarhhh bagaimana ini"

Heejoo mulai menangis karena berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Seunghyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa meringis. Sungguh, bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Ia juga merasa kasihan melihat Heejoo seperti sekarang.

"noona, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa memakai celana lagi dan itu pasti akan meninggalkan luka bakar yang parah. Dan pasti juga akan menyulitkanmu berjalan"

.

.

.

"sudah kau bereskan?"

Changmin keluar membawa tiga buah koper besar.

"sudah, aku hanya membawa pakaian saja. jadi, nanti kau yang akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini dan mengurusi pabrik dan kebun milik appa disini?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "nanti sesekali aku akan mengunjungi kalian disana bersama Junsu"

"siapa katamu jussi?"

"ah ani, bukan siapa-siapa. Pergi sekarang juga atau besok pagi saja?"

"besok pagi saja. aku masih menunggu temanku"

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Setahunya Changmin tidak pernah terlalu perduli dan memikirkan teman. Bisa dibilang Changmin tidak punya teman dekat yang tetap. Teman Changmin saja jarang bahkan tidak ada yang pernah bermain ke rumah. Tapi bukan berarti Changmin tidak punya teman, ia hanyalah tipe orang yang tidak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman kalau bukan masalah pelajaran dan sekolah.

"temanmu? Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

~('-' )TBC( '-')~

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Gini ya, aku mau minta pendapat readers. Kan diatas udah aku kasi clue kalau Yoosu dan Changkyu ada 'apa-apa' nya. jadi aku kepikiran mau buat yoosu dan changkyu side story setelah yang yunjae nya ini tamat. Jad, bila di ff ini kita berada disudut pandang jaejoong/yunho terus, nanti aku bakal buat sudut pandang dari yoosu dan changkyu selama ini, apa yang mereka lakukan dibalik semua peran yunjae selama cerita ini berlangsung, gitu.

Menurut readers gimana? Ada yang mau aku buatin kaya gitu ga?._. Cuma bertanya, dan kalau ga ada yang menanggapi dan tidak mau ya aku bakal tamatin di cerita Yunjae nya aja :D it's ok.

.

Maaf lama update karena kemarin ga ada internet buat nge-post (u,u)/

Buat yang udah review,

**Park Yeon Shin****, ****Lady Ze****, ****Dipa Woon****, ****fuyu cassiopeia****, ****shanzec****, ****kikiikyujunmyun****, ****imelriyanti****,** **runashine88****, ****boojoongie****, ****wennycassiopeia****, ****Axa Alisson Ganger**** , ****snow. drop. 1272****, ****gwansim84**** , ****danactebh**** , ****irengiovanny****, ****zhe**** , ****leeChunnie**** , ****aoi ao****, ****Ega EXOkpopers**** , ****cindyshim07**** , ****akiramia44****, ****JungJaema****, ****iche. cassiopeiajaejoong**** , hi jj91, Guest, Guest , ****Byunchannie26****, ****Jung Jaehyun**** , aiska, ****Adamas Azalea****, ****leejisung4**** , ****Baida Aries****, ****Rly. C. JaeKyu**

terimakasih banyak. Review dari kalian aku baca semua loh. Review adalah upah paling berharga untuk kerja aku yang menulis. Hehe:D Aku seneng. Ini udah update ff nya, maaf ya kalau seandainya gak memuaskan dan lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali updatenya:'D

Terakhir, buat yang udah baca, terserah mau review kek, mau enggak, aku gak peduli. Terserah kalian mau menghargai atau enggak, terserah. Yang penting aku udah melanjutkan ceritanya demi readers yang udah capek2 review dan ngasih tanggepan. Walaupun ceritanya Cuma sebatas ini. SILENT READERS? no comment:"D

Byebye :'D


End file.
